Aeris Evans Potter and Slytherin's Snake
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Love comes when you least expect it. Finding out who it is really sends your heart spinning. He was my love, my everything and I needed him. It takes courage to ask someone to dance but now is the time to set my heart free.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

_Aeris Evans (Potter) and Slytherin's Snake_

_Year 2 at Hogwarts_

_Warning! If you have NOT read Aeris Evans and the Curse of the Triangle Scar then you must read that first! This is a sequel to that book. _

_Warning! You aren't suppose to know about Aeris past yet! You will one day but not Today!  
><em>

_This story is dedicated to ChiARoscUroKitten who is a huge fan of the Aeris Evans Series_

_She created the word Draeris._

_A Short Sum Up of Book 1: Aeris Evans and the Curse of the Triangle Scar_

_Aeris Evans is really Harry Potter's twin sister who was taken after Voldemort tried to kill the both of them but failed. Voldemort raised Aeris for three years hoping she'll become a Death Eater. When Voldemort tried to kill her back at her house she got a Triangle shape scar on her hand. Aeris was saved by Professor Snape and taken to Hogwarts where Snape raised her and all the dark magic Voldemort tried to put in her was gone. Aeris showed signs of her mother Lily Potter. Aeris started her 1st year at Hogwarts and made friends with Fred, George and Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Lee Jorden, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, her own brother Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Aeris found out about the Sorcerer's Stone and saved her own brother from being killed by Voldemort and the clumsy Professor Quirrell. Now Aeris starts her second year of Hogwarts after staying Rome for 6 weeks with the Malfoy's, and Snape. What will Aeris meet this year? You'll have to wait and see your yourself! _

_Chapter 1_

_Diagon Alley_

After six weeks of staying in Rome where every other night we would have pizza I was finally home. Well not really home. More like Draco's house which is a mansion. Rome was the most awesome place (Besides Hogwarts) I've ever been too. It was like stepping back a few decades ago when people lived in small apartments and everyone was nice to each other. Draco and I spent most of our days touring Rome on a muggle thing called a Scooter. In our hotel room which had 6 different bedrooms and a thing called a TV was pretty cool too. Mr. Malfoy actually joined in on our pillow fights. Then Mrs. Malfoy yelled at us for 15 minutes about respecting things that aren't ours. Snape also took us to Vienna where the city was built on a river. We rode a boat as transportation. We also spent my birthday (July 31st) eating cake and going to the Wizard street in Rome where Malfoy got a new owl and Lynn a dead mouse that she eat within 5 minutes. Rome was fun to sum it up. Now were back at Malfoy Manor where a house-elf named Dobby served me cookies and Butterbeer every couple of minutes.

"Dobby! Do you want her to get fat?" Draco said one day when we were playing Wizard Chess.

"Sorry Master Draco." Dobby said bowing.

"Dobby, it's okay. I'll have a Butterbeer though." I said and smiled.

"Oh, right away Miss. Aeris!" Dobby said and bowed again.

"Thank you Dobby." I said and smiled at him. Dobby skipped out of the room and came back with a goblet of Butterbeer and went back out again.

"Why are you so nice to him?" Draco said moving a Chess piece.

"I've always been nice to people and elves." I said moving my Queen.

"I win."

"Damn." I said.

"You better hurry up you two!" Mrs. Malfoy said downstairs. Draco was in his room checking his school list while I was brushing my hair which grew longer during the summer. Frock and Lynn were sitting on pillows watching us run back and forth trying to find last minute things. After we were all ready Mr. Malfoy forgot something and went back inside. A few minutes later he came out carrying a small book.

"Why do you have a book?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I have to return it. Wasn't good." Mr. Malfoy said.

We all flew to Diagon Alley on broomsticks (I rode with Draco since I couldn't control one). When we parked the broomsticks Mr. Malfoy took Draco to a different part of Diagon Alley while Mrs. Malfoy took me to Flourish and Blotts.

"What can I get ya?" Said one of the workers. Mrs. Malfoy handed him my list of school books.

"Ah! I got these all in stock too! You know Gilderoy Lockhart is over there handing out pictures and signing books. I'll get the books and you can go over and meet him." The worker said and left to go find the books.

"Go on Aeris. I'm sure he wants to meet you." Mrs. Malfoy said. I walked though a bunch of screaming witches demanding autographs. When I got up to the front I saw a man with golden curly hair and a gleaming smile. He was smiling and signing books for the witches.

"Thank you! I use only the best toothpaste for my gleaming smile!" Gilderoy said. One of the photographers saw me and poked Gilderoy and pointed at me.

"AERIS EVANS?" Gilderoy shouted and hugged me like he was my uncle.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lockhart." I tried to say but Lockhart was hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Aeris you made my day that your on of my fans! It's great to see that you love my books! It's also great to know that your Harry Potter's long lost twin! If only Potter was here as well. Please step forward. I'm sure these ladies would like a autograph for their sons! Right ladies?" Lockhart. All the witches screamed and tried to attack Lockhart. I looked over to see Mrs. Malfoy talking to the owner of the place.

"Aeris? Can you sign this for my son? He talks about you all the time." A young looking witch said. I smiled.

"Sure! What's your son's name?"

"Lee Jorden."

"LEE! I love Lee! Were great friends Mrs. Jorden. How is he by the way. I only heard from him once and he just sent me a birthday gift."

"Well he's doing well. He's been going to a lot of Quidditch matches with his dad." Mrs. Jorden explained. I wrote Lee a letter on one of Lockhart's photos that smiled and winked and handed it to Mrs. Jorden.

"Have a good rest of the summer Aeris!" Mrs. Jorden said.

"So Aeris I've got a few questions for you." A reporter said. She had curly blond hair and was carrying a scaly purse. She wore red polka dot glasses and had on a green dress and matching green high heel shoes.

"Your name is?" I asked.

"Rita. Rita Skeeter. Reporter for the Daily Prophet."

"Nice to meet you Rita. It can't be too many questions though. I'm kinda busy." I told her signing books witches and now teen wizards were shoving at me.

"Well Aeris now that your starting your second year at Hogwarts how does it feel to know that Harry Potter is your twin brother?" Rita said looking over her glasses.

"It feel great! I love that all summer we've been writing to each other. He's staying at the Weasley's now but his birthday was two weeks ago."

"Great! Now Aeris it's been told your one of the cutest witches at Hogwarts. Your were also number 1 in the Daily Prophet's cutest witches under the age of 15 contest that happened last week. Do the boys go Gaga for you?"

"Well since I was a first year not a lot of guys noticed me except Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jorden. Those three are my best friends and I love them."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Rita asked. A few boys stopped to look at me.

"No. I just have a ton of guy friends." I said. All of a sudden a bunch of guys ran over to the table and started asking for autographs and if I could take a picture with them.

"Well Aeris looks like all the guys love you!" Lockhart said giving his famous smile.

"Last Question. It's been rumored that you and Fred Weasley have a love connection. Is that true or would you like me tell the world you two aren''t in love?" Rita said.

"Well were best friends but I don't think were going to date. It would be to awkward." I told Rita. She smiled and wrote what I said down.

"Thank you Aeris. Can I have a autograph before I leave? I'm a fan of yours." Rita said. I signed her a autograph and took a picture with her for the Daily Prophet and she hugged me goodbye.

"Sorry Lockhart I gotta shop for all my school things." I said. Lockhart gave a sad face.

"Okay Aeris... Well enjoy the rest of your summer!" Lockhart said and we took one last picture together and I walked out of the bookshop with Mrs. Malfoy. We met up with Mr. Malfoy and Draco later on and had lunch before we went separate ways and Mrs. Malfoy and I went to the Robe's store to Draco new robes while Mr. Malfoy and Draco went to the bookstore.

"Hmm Aeris do you need new robes?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"No. I didn't grow at all. It was just my hair that grew."

My hair used to be halfway down my back. Now it was almost touching the top part of my butt. Mrs. Malfoy was complaining about wanting me to get it cut but I told her I liked my hair really long. She left it at that.

Mrs. Malfoy sniffed trying not to say she hated my hair.

"I'll just ave 3 more inches put on these robes. Draco has been growing pretty fast over the summer." Mrs. Malfoy telling the tailor. We waited for Draco's robes in the front of the store where more people were gathering around the bookstore. Hagrid was coming up from the lower part of Diagon Alley and rushing over to the bookstore. All of a sudden a stern looking Mrs. Weasley and I scared looking Ron and Ginny came out. It looked like Ginny was starting Hogwarts this year since she had her own cauldron and books. Fred and George came out looking pleased with themselves and I had to giggle. Fred got cute over the summer.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Malfoy said looking out the window to see what I was looking at. "Oh. Just those Weasleys. Lucius hates the whole lot."

"Why? They didn't do anything." I said looking at Fred who was fooling around with George throwing dirt at each other.

"Well for one thing he thinks Arthur is too poor to even step in the Ministry of Magic." Mrs. Malfoy said looking at her nails.

"Did you even meet them?" I asked her.

"I met Molly. I never told Lucius but I send her a owl every so often. I'm not all bad you know." She said.

"Mrs. Malfoy your robes are ready." The tailor said.

"Ah just in time! Here comes the boys now." Mrs. Malfoy said and paid for the robes. We walked out of the store to see Mr. Malfoy with a black eye and Draco's hair kinda messed up.

"Lucius! What happened?" Mrs. Malfoy said and ran to Mr. Malfoy. He just kissed her forehead and said he was alright.

"Ew. Dad! If your going to make out with mom at least let us kids go get ice cream." Draco said. Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes and hugged Mr. Malfoy.

"Dad got in a fight with the Weasley dad." Draco said. He smiled and we walked back to the broomsticks parking and headed back home.

After another week I'll be on the train to Hogwarts. I'll finally get to see Harry, Hermione, Lee, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, George, and Ron. Maybe I'll even spend my first weekend with Fred Weasley if I'm lucky.


	2. Chapter 2: Fred and Lee

_Chapter 2_

_Fred and Lee_

"Aeris! The car is waiting for you!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled. Ick. I threw the rest of my stuff in my trunk. No point of cleaning it up since it always ends up messy after the first week of school. Draco quickly came up to carry my trunk downstairs while I had Frock in my arms and Lynn on my shoulder.

"Damn Aeris. What the hell is in here?" Draco said walking down the stairs. Mrs. Malfoy was tapping her foot at the front door while Mr. Malfoy was telling jokes to the Ministry of Magic taxi guy.

"School stuff." I said.

"Draco let's go! Your dad can't tell jokes forever!"

"MOM! I'm trying!"

"Mrs. Malfoy he's being a cry baby cause he said my trunk is to heavy."

"Draco is always a cry baby when it comes to carrying things. THAT'S HOW YOU GET STRONGER DRACO. DEAL WITH IT!" Mrs. Malfoy said. When we finally got ourselves into the car Mr. Malfoy forgot something and ran back in. A few seconds later he came out carrying a pocket watch and a cookie. When he got in the car he turned and looked at his wife. She didn't look very happy.

"What?" Mr. Malfoy said as the car turned down the road and headed towards King's Cross.

"Why did you bring a cookie?"

"I can't eat if I'm hungry?"

"Theirs fruit on the counter!"

"Ha. Do you really think I'm going to eat fruit?" Mr. Malfoy said and was about to take a bite out of his cookie when Mrs. Malfoy took the cookie, opened the window, and threw the cookie out the window.

"There now you can have fruit." She said and went back to looking out the window. Mr. Malfoy looked at us then his wife and turned back around, crossed his arms and didn't talk the rest of the trip to King's Cross.

As usual I was found by the Weasley twins and Lee Jorden as soon as I stepped on the train. Before we went through the wall Mr. Malfoy went to the Muggle bakery and bought us some cookies for the ride there and sneaked a cookie for himself which he ate when Mrs. Malfoy went to get the luggage carts. Mrs. Malfoy found out later that he ate a cookie.

"Is that chocolate on your face?" She asked.

"No. What chocolate on my face?" Mr. Malfoy said looking at Draco's trunk to make sure everything was there.

"YOU ATE A COOKIE? LUCIUS MALFOY I'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Mrs. Malfoy said as we ran through the wall to platform 9 and 3/4.

"Please you won't kill me." He said. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy gave Draco and I hugs goodbye and we both went to our separte cars on the train.

"Aeris!" Lee said and attacked hug me. Fred and George right behind him hugged me too.

"Can't breathe!" I tried to say.

"Oh, sorry." Lee said and let go. We all walked to our normal compartment and sat down.

"How was Rome?" Fred asked while George was eying the cookie box from Mr. Malfoy.

"It was pretty! I loved it!"

"Did Dumbledore do anything stupid?" George said not taking his eyes off the cookie box.

"Nope. McGonagall yelled at a lady for making pizza to slow but other then that it was pretty good!"

All three of them didn't know I went to Rome with the Malfoys and Snape but they think I went to Rome with Dumbledore and McGonagall. So really I made Mrs. Malfoy, Mcgonagall. Mrs. Malfoy really did yell at a lady for making the pizza too slow.

"Where are they going next summer? Africa?" Lee said and we all burst out laughing imagining Dumbledore on a safari tour. After George eyed the cookie box for the past half hour I gave up and opened the box so he could have a cookie.

"COOKIES!" Lee shouted and grabbed a chocolate chip one.

"Uhh Lee shouldn't have cookies. He'll become really crazy." Fred said grabbing a sugar cookie. The compartment door opened and a curly blonde hair girl wearing pink ribbons and pink eyeshadow appeared.

"Who said they had cookies?" She asked.

"Lavender!" Fred said and tossed her a strawberry cookie. She sat down and started to eat the cookie.

"Aeris who gave you these cookies?" Lavender said with a mouthful of cookie.

"Dumbledore. He went to a muggle bakery shop and got them before we got to King's Cross Station.

"Dumbledore was at King's Cross?" Lee said reading the Daily Prophet.

"Yep. He came to see me get on the train."

"I saw Draco's mom yelling at his dad cause he ate something he wasn't supposed to." Fred said laughing.

We ate our cookies and talked about our summer until about noon when Hermione Granger appeared.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" She asked.

"Don't know. They got to King's Cross." Fred said looking at his brother.

"Maybe their in a different train car."

"Hope not on Slytherin's car." Hermione said looking nervous.

"Why would he be in that dirty car?" Lee said.

"Please he's Harry. He'll do anything to get Malfoy expel." Hermione snapped at Lee. She took a seat next to Lavender.

"Where is that damn Lunch lady?" Fred said looking in the hall.

"She isn't coming down with her cart this time. You have to go to the food car." Hermione said.

"Ah. Aeris let's go grab something to eat and Butterbeers for everyone." Fred said standing up and walking out. We both walked to the food car where we met a few other kids like Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Fred was pulled over by Oliver Wood who was telling him already about Quidditch practice.

"We have to win this year! Slyherin got a new seeker already." Wood said looking around making sure no spies were watching him.

"Who's the seeker?" Fred asked.

"Don't know but I'll find out soon." Wood said and slowly went back to his compartment.

"Nutcase." Fred whispered as Wood yelled at Katie Bell.

"So Aeris. You hair grew a lot over the summer. What are you and Dumbledore trying to have a hair contest?" Fred said and wrapped his arm around my neck. I brushed his arm away and smiled.

"What are you up to Weasley?" I said eyeing him.

"What? Me? Nothing!" Fred grinned. We arrived at the lunch car where we got some sandwiches and a case of butterbeer.

"FINALLY! THAT COOKIE DIDN'T EVEN LAST LONG IN MY STOMACH." Lee said grabbing a turkey sandwich and a butterbeer. We ate the food in silence until Lee looked at the back of the Prophet.

"Aeris you got a interview with Rita?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. I met her at the bookstore along with Loony Lockhart."

"Ew." All the guys said.

"Please. Lockhart is nice. He also is really popular." Lavender said looking at the paper over Lee's shoulder.

"Yeah. Popular of showing off that stupid grin." Fred said and imitated Lockhart and his famous smile.

"Hey Fred. Rita asked about you." Lee said and handed Fred the paper.

"Are you and Fred Weasley have any Love connections. O' Juicy gossip. You said that we are just best friends." Fred said giving a boyish grin over the paper. George coughed up some butterbeer and started laughing.

"You know you could mistake people and they will think your dating you two." Lavender said looking dreamy.

"You sure about that? We could hold hands in front of Malfoy and see him throw a little midget fit." Fred said looking at me. Everyone started laughing. When we were a half hour away Hermione said we should all get dressed in our robes and clean up. Lavender, Hermione and I went to get changed in the Girl's dressing room car.

"Sounds like Fred has a crush." Hermione said coming back to her trunk all dressed in her Gryffindor robes. Lavender was having trouble with a button since we heard her curse from inside the small curtain area. I already had my robes on and was at least trying to make my trunk look a little neat.

"Fred is always like that." I told Hermione.

"Aeris he likes you. I won't be surprised if Lee Jorden likes you too. Both of them are always by you." Hermione said trying to fix her bushy hair.

"Lee likes someone else."

"Well Fred likes you. Be happy. He's a cute guy. Unlike Draco."

"Ah finished getting my hair out of the button. Yeah Aeris listen to Hermione. Fred is super cute and super into you. Aww won't it be cute that they date? I would die of cuteness." Lavender said jumping up and down grinning from ear to ear. Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. Lavender saw and stopped jumping.

"Sorry." Lavender said. She threw her stuff in her trunk and left the car.

"Anyway. How was your trip with Draco?"

"It was fine."

"Aeris! Details!"

"Well we were together a lot. He took me to a beach and we rode a scooter a lot. He also took me out to dinner but his parents were at the table next to us. Mr. Malfoy kept bothering us though. Mrs. Malfoy was always yelling at Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is like a 14 year old boy. He got in a pillow fight with us and fell in a fountain. Mrs. Malfoy was trying to pretend she wasn't married to him."

Hermione laughed for awhile.

"Mr. Malfoy is actually funny?"

"Yeah."

"I can't see that. Mr. Malfoy looks like Mr. Serious not Mr. Awesome dad."

"Draco said his dad was always like that. He's only fun when he's out with the family."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I was afraid that you didn't based on the letters you wrote to me."

"I was too busy to write detailed letters."

"Yet you wrote a 6 page letter to Fred."

"I was at Draco's house. His house was pretty boring. I did take Draco to a pool."

"Well Fred still has the letter. I saw him read it all the time at his house. I stayed there for awhile with Harry."

"You stayed at the Weasley house?"

"Yep. It's Ginny's first year so I was with her most of the summer preparing her for school. I even made her a map of the school. Ginny likes Harry which I find cute."

We both walked back to the compartment where Fred and Lee were talking about chocolate frog cards.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked.

"He went to the Slytherin car to shoot off a few fireworks." Lavender said putting on some lip gloss.

"Made them ourselves. Weasley firecrackers. Were going to test them." Fred said handing Lee a Dumbledore trading card. George came running back into the compartment and pushed us in.

"Fred lock it! Malfoy is coming!" George said. Fred locked the door and a few seconds we heard a bang on the door window.

"WEASLEY! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" We heard Draco said. We all gave silent giggles.

"Sorry! I'm busy doing laundry!" Fred said in a girl voice. Lee couldn't help himself and had to put his face into the seat to keep himself quiet.

"WEASLEY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT!"

"I SAID I WAS DOING LAUNDRY! COME BACK ANOTHER DAY!" Fred said in his high girl voice. We heard Draco curse and walk back to his train car. After we heard him leave we all burst out laughing as hard as we could. Lee had tears running down his face and Lavender had lip gloss on her cheek from missing her lips because she was laughing to hard.

"Funny though. I never did laundry before." Fred said in the girl voice.

The train stopped and we all ran for a carriage so Malfoy couldn't find us. Lucky for us he didn't but it didn't mean Fred and George was off the hook. Draco would find some way to get back at them. All 6 of us got into a carriage that was pulled by something invisible. We all laughed on the way there at Fred's plan if Draco found him before they stepped into the Great Hall.

"Oh Malfoy! It's so good to see you! Don't you remember? I'm your grandmama Frederian! Come and give me a kiss hello! BAM Firecracker in his face." Fred said. Lee spited out his butterbeer and started laughing.

When we arrived in the Great Hall Draco came over to the Gryffindor table and saw Fred and George.

"Which one of you shot off the fireworks on the train?" Draco said looking like he was going to spit fire at both Twins."

"First off Malfoy it's a firecracker." George said.

"I don't care Weasley. You'll both pay for it!" Draco said and started to turn.

"Hey Malfoy!" Fred said. Malfoy turned and looked at Fred.

"What?"

"You less ugly today! Did that firecracker change your face?" Fred said. Everyone around us started laughing.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! JUST WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS." Draco said and walked away.

"I'm awesome." Fred said clanking his glass with Lee.

In the common room Fred got a hold of Percy's prefect badge and was trying to change the P to the letter B.

"For Buttface!" Fred said and got the P to change. Ginny who was now a Gryffindor was watching her brother change the badge.

"Who stole my badge?" Percy asked looking around the room. His eyes laid on Fred.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Give me back my badge. _Now"_

"I didn't take your badge. Quit being a butt."

Percy took out his wand.

"_Accio Badge!"_ And the badge flew out of Fred's hand and into Percy's.

"What does the B stand for Fred?" Percy said giving Fred a nasty look.

"B for Buttface!" Fred said. Percy tried to slap him but Fred ducked and Percy tripped over the small coffee table.

"RUN!" Fred said and we all ran to the 3rd year boy's dormitory room. Fred locked the door and started laughing when Percy came up and knocked on the door.

"Fred! Get out here now!" Percy said.

"Ginny didn't hear my Draco joke. I'll pull it on Percy." Fred whispered. Lee started to laugh silently.

"Sorry! I'm doing Laundry!" Fred said in a girl voice.

"Please you never did laundry in your life." Percy said outside.

"Well I thought should now." Fred said in the girl voice.

"You wouldn't do laundry even if your life depended on it."

A few moments of silence passed.

"I'm eating socks. COME BACK ANOTHER DAY!" Fred said.

We all fell over laughing.

"That isn't funny! You will get sick! Socks aren't good for a wizard's diet!" Percy said banging on the door.

"He actually believed me." Fred whispered.

"I change my mind! I'm watering the plants!" Fred said.

"What plants?"

"The plants out in the garden."

"YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Percy said banging on the door.

"I JUST SAID I WAS WATERING THE PLANTS IN THE GARDEN."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how am I talking to you?"

"I can be at two different places at once."

"OUT FRED NOW!"

"SHUT UP! MAKE ME!"

Percy knocked the door down and we all screamed.

"Here's Percy!" Fred said and we all started laughing.

"FRED YOU FIX THIS BADGE NOW." Percy said throwing the badge at him.

"Why should I? Your the one who got 12 O.W.L.S. I'm sure you can fix it!" Fred said.

Percy sniffed and grabbed his badge. He looked at the door then at Fred.

"No one will speak of this." Percy said and walked out.

We all laughed really hard at what just happened until Percy came back down and yelled at us to go to bed. We said goodnight and Hermione, Lavender, and I went downstairs and up the Girl's staircase to the second floor where the door that read 2nd years was. I put on my pj's and fell asleep after a full day of laughing. I'm surprised my laugh box didn't die.


	3. Chapter 3: Gilderoy Lockhart

_Chapter 3_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

I woke up late on the first day of school. Lucky me. After I got dressed and my bagged pack I saw I had 10 minutes until class started and went to the Great Hall for piece of toast. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were still there. Ron was pink in the face as the Slytherin Table was making fun of him. After Harry and Ron's story of how they got to Hogwarts yesterday got around people have either made fun of them or congratulated them.

"What happened to Ron?" I asked Hermione grabbing a piece of toast.

"He got a Howler. It was really loud too. From his mum. About stealing the car and crashing it into the Whomping Willow." Neville said watching Ron with his small piggy eyes.

"Come on. We got to get down to the greenhouses." Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. We followed her and ran into Draco on the way to the greenhouses.

"Hey Weasley! Nice Howler! Put one more toe out of line and you'll leave Hogwarts forever!" Draco said laughing and walking into the Great Hall. Ron's face grew redder with shame.

"Pretend Malfoy is getting expelled. He will one day." Harry said.

"Like that will ever happen. His dad will bring it to court." Hermione said as we walked outside to the cloudy grey skies. The air smelled like rain which made Ron a little more happy.

"Maybe a lighting bolt will hit Malfoy and he'll die." Ron said smirking.

"Greenhouse 3 today!" Professor Sprout said walking back from the Whomping Willow with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Just showing her how to bandage up one of those trees." Lockhart said smiling.

"Since most Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers don't last long do you you'll think he'll end up the same way as Quirrell?" Ron asked. I bit my lip. Ever since Professor Quirrell died Voldemort is still weak but not dead. Draco was the one who killed Quirrell (Only Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape, and I know that he killed him). Voldemort is still a spirit that is hunting for a body to possess. It's creepy to think about but it's true.

"AERIS. So glad to see you and Mr. Potter too!" Lockhart said shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to see you too Professor." Harry said looking at me for help.

"Ready for today's lesson? It's going to be a great one!" Lockhart said. Before Harry could say something Lockhart patted him on the back and walked back up to the castle his turquoise robes flying behind him.

"You lot! Get over here!" Professor Sprout said to us. We all walked into the greenhouse where on the table was a bunch of small plants in pots which were next to a empty plant.

"Today were re potting Mandrakes today. Now who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked.

It wasn't a surprise that both Hermione and my hand shot up only.

"Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It's been used to bring curse people back to their normal state."

"Right! Ten points to Gryffindor." Said Professor Sprout looking around to see if everyone was listening. Now these guys are also dangerous. Why?"

My hand shot up before Hermione's.

"Evans?"

"Their cries are fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor. Now these Mandrankes we have are still very young." Said Professor Sprout. She pointed to the deep pots.

"Everyone put on a pair of earmuffs. Make sure your ears are completely covered. I'll tell you when it's safe to take them off. Earmuffs on!"

Everyone grabbed a pair of earmuffs and went to stand around a pot that Professor Sprout was standing by. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled up the plant. Ron gave the plant a nasty look when he saw it. The plant thing was a crying baby that had pale green skin and the roots growing out of his head. Professor Sprout put the ugly baby in the new pot and buried it in dirt. I was glad I couldn't hear it cry. Professor Sprout gave us a thumbs up and we took off our earmuffs. The sound came back to my ears.

"Since their still young their cries won't kill you but it will knock you out for a couple of a hours. No one want's to miss their first day of school though right? I will attracted your attention when it's time to clean up. Keep your ears covered at all times! Four to a tray and extra pots are over there." Professor Sprout said pointing at a pot table. She slapped a red spiky plant that was wrapping itself around her shoulder. "Watch out for the Venemous Tentacula. It's teething now." Neville gave a shriek at the Venemous Tentacula and picked a tray that was very far from the plant.

"Neville I'll join you." I said. He smiled and look 50% better.

"Thanks Aeris. I love plants but that one always scares me." Neville said grabbing pots from underneath the table.

"So how was your summer Neville?"

"It was pretty good. How was your summer with the Malfoys?"

"How did you know I spent my summer with them?"

"I figured. I saw you walk out with them from the station."

"Neville! You don't mind if Dean and I join you? Hey Aeris!" Seamus Finnigan said walking over with extra pots. Right behind him was that tall Dean Thomas who was smiling at me.

"How was everyone's summer?" Dean asked.

"Great."

"Fine."

"Boring. My mum never let me leave the house." Seamus said.

"Sucks for you. I went to a bunch of soccer games." Dean said. We all looked at him confused.

"What's a soccer?" Neville whispered to me.

"It's a Muggle sport." Dean said forgetting we didn't know about Muggle sports. After a chorus of Ohs from Neville, Seamus, and I we all put on our earmuffs and Professor Sprout gave us the okay to start re potting the ugly babies.

At the end of the hour we all walked out covered in dirt and sweat.

"Yuck. I'm going to the bathroom to get cleaned up." Hermione said as we entered the main Hall.

"Hey Weasley!" Draco said coming down the main staircase with his two idiot friends.

"Oh no not him." Ron said shaking in fury.

"Looks like you went back home and came back! You look better dirty!" Draco hollered and walked outside to the Greenhouse not knowing he would come back covered in dirt later on.

"Don't worry he'll see in about 20 minutes." Hermione said and we both walked into the girl's bathroom and cleaned ourselves up.

"Malfoy has to stop making fun of people." Hermione said washing dirt off her robes.

"If he does then the Slytherin's will probably make fun of him." I said pulling dirt away from hair since one of those nasty babies grabbed my hair and it took all three guys to make it let go.

"Well... you have a point. Don't you want to yell at him though?"

"Nah. He's really a good guy. He just pretends to be bad. He saved Harry's life. If he didn't both Harry and I could have died."

"Well if he's such a good guy then why is he pretending to be a bad guy?"

"Slytherin. All the dark wizards came from Slytherin house. Also his dad used to be on You Know Who's side. Now he doesn't know what side to be on. He plays it cool. Probably will go to the side that will most likely have a better chance of winning."

"Makes sense. Sounds just like them. Mrs. Malfoy though. What's she like?"

"She's nice. Scared all the time and yells a lot but she's nice."

"She wasn't at the bookstore when Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were fighting."

"That's cause we both were at the Madam Malkin's dress shop. Draco needed his robes longer."

We walked out of the bathroom and headed to Transfiguration where Harry and Ron were looking at Ron's wand. Ron's wand broke during the crash into the Whomping Willow so Ron borrowed so Spellotape from Hermione. It was no use though. McGonagall told us to transform our beetles into buttons and all Ron did was kill his beetle and make the room smell like rotten eggs. The lunch bell rang and all of us walked down while Ron was complaining about his useless wand. The Gryffindor table was filled with turkey sandwiches and goblets of butterbeer. We sat next to Fred and Lee who were busy actually doing homework.

"Stupid Lockhart."

"What's wrong with Lockhart?" Hermione asked Fred.

"He's making us write a 1000 word essay about how he defeated a ghoul. We weren't there to see it!" Fred said grabbing a sandwich and biting into it. "I hate this guy." He sent pieces of turkey flying out of his mouth.

"We have him next Hermione said looking at her schedule.

"YOU PUT HEARTS AROUND HIS LESSONS?" Ron bellowed grabbing her schedule looking like he was going to throw up. She grabbed it back and turned red. Fred looked over his essay at Hermione and snickered.

"Hermione's got a crush." Fred said only Lee and I could hear. Lee laughed into his essay and took a gulp of his goblet which filled up by magic when it was empty. I grabbed a sandwich and watched Fred write his essay.

"_Then you knocked it on the head with a piece of wood." _ Fred said and rolled up the parchment. I gave him a look.

"What?"

"That's not what happened."

"I don't care. He probably really did that." Fred said grabbing another sandwich and looking in his Charms book.

"Lockhart gave Fred 30 points to Gryffindor because he got his imitation of him smiling perfect." Lee said looking up from his essay.

"Yeah that guy is as stupid as a box of rocks." Fred said. After 10 minutes Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I walked outside and sat in the courtyard.

"I feel like were being watched." Ron said looking around.

"Harry Potter? Aeris Evans or should I call you Potter too since everyone knows your brother and sister now? Boy do you two look alike!" A small mousy hair boy walking over with what look like a Muggle camera around his neck.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Colin Creevey! I'm a Gryffindor too and I was wondering if I can have a picture of you too." He asked looking at Harry and I.

"Uhh..err.. Why do you want a picture Colin?" Harry asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Cause I want to prove to my little brother that I met you! Your famous Harry and Aeris! My brother and I love you guys! After I take a picture with you guys can you both sign it?"

"Signed photos? Your handing out signed photos Potter?" A nasty voice said. We both turned and Harry's face went to anger when he saw Draco with his two moron friends.

"Leave Malfoy." Harry said.

"Why? I want a autograph though." Draco said giving a nasty smiling and laughing.

"Eat slugs Malfoy." Ron said taking out his wand.

"Careful Weasley. Or I'll send a letter to you mum that you stepped out of line."

"Your just jealous that these two are more famous then you!" Colin pipped up.

"_Jealous?_ Do you really think I'll want a scar on my forehead? Sorry but I'll pass on that one. I have no problem with Evans cause she doesn't go around rubbing it in that she's all famous. Weasley I hate you cause your poor."

Ron ran at him but Harry pulled him back from attacking Draco. Draco's two friends were laughing at Ron.

"You have no problem with Aeris cause you _Fancy_ her Malfoy." Ron said. Draco and his two friends stopped laughing.

"Me? Like _Evans?_ What did you have for lunch? Looney pills? Weasley I don't fancy Evans." With that Draco and his two goons walked away laughing at what Ron said. I touched the silver bow Draco gave me for Christmas and watched him walk back into the castle.

_He was lying_ a voice inside me said.

"That prick was lying. Aeris he totally loves you." Ron said grabbing his book bag and walking back into the castle.

"That's two guys now. Malfoy and Fred. Wow Aeris your a magnet!" Colin said in a squeak when Draco walked past and gave Ron a nasty look.

"Careful what you say Colin. Malfoy will say anything nasty to Gryffindors." Harry said. We all walked up to Defense Against the Dark Arts where we left Colin outside the door.

"Bye Harry and Aeris!" Colin said and walked away.

"I think I'm going to hate that kid." Harry said setting his books on the desk.

"I think he's nice." Hermione said putting her book bag down next to him.

"Aeris! Sit next to us!" Seamus said and grabbed my arm dragging me to the desk in front of Harry's.

"We heard about what happened in the courtyard." Dean whispered.

"Yeah. That was brave of Ron to say to Malfoy." Seamus said setting down all 7 of Lockhart's book.

"Is it true he _likes _you Aeris?" Dean asked taking out parchment and his ink bottle.

"I don't know. He only talks to me maybe one a month." I lied. Okay that is so a lie. I talk to him every single day after school on the bridge that leads to Hagrid's hut.

"Ew. Malfoy liking you is gross. Your better off with Fred." Ron said listening to us talk. We all turned to see Ron grinning at us.

"You wouldn't kill Fred if he dates a girl younger then him?" Dean asked.

"Nah. Aeris is smart. She won't fall for Fred's dumb girl getting tricks." Ron said. All of a sudden Lockhart made a grand entrance into the class with his robes flying behind him. Dean and Seamus started laughing into their sleeves so Lockhart wouldn't see it. Lockhart walked up to the front of the class and smiled at the whole class. He picked up one of Neville's copy of _Travels With Trolls_.

"Me, Gilderoy Lockhart." Lockhart said pointing at his picture and winking.

"Great job Lockhart. You know your own name." Seamus said and we all went into silent giggles.

"Now. Pop Quiz time!" Lockhart said "You have a half hour. Begin!" And he handed out a packet of questions.

Since I read his books back at Draco's house with Draco I knew all the answers. After a half hour Lockhart grabbed the quizzes and looked them over.

"Dear. You must have not read all the books yet. Well their are two people who got full marks on this quiz!" Lockhart said looking up from the quizzes smiling. Everyone turned to look at me and Hermione. I felt my face turn a bright red.

"Nothing to turn red about Aeris! 20 points to Gryffindor! Now I'm here to teach you to defend yourself against dark creatures. What better way to get started then to bring one in now!" Lockhart said and pulled out a cage that had a blanket over it.

"Oh hell no." Seamus said under his breath.

"Now don't be scared uhh." Lockhart said looking at Neville.

"Neville." Neville said.

"Ah! Neville!" Lockhart said. Lockhart put his hand on the blanket covering the cage. Seamus let out a small squeak of terror. Lockhart pulled off the cover and inside were little blue creatures that looked 8 inches tall. They banged against the cage and tried to pull on the metal.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies! Caught them myself. Lockhart said smiling. Seamus snorted and started to giggle.

"Yes?" Lockhart asked.

"Their not dangerous are they?" Semus said choking.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart looking at Seamus like he was a annoying bug. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies started making faces at Lockhart and Lockhart didn't find it funny.

"Well let's see you defend yourselves!" Lockhart said and opened the cage. Every screamed as the Pixes shot out of the cage and started causing mass destruction in the class room. A few grabbed Neville by the ears and put him on the chandelier. Others smashed windows and threw books, papers, bottles, and even chairs out the windows. A pixie threw Dean's ink bottle at Seamus which broke and ink and bits of glass was on Seamus's face. When the bell rang everyone ran out and Dean and I walked Seamus to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey could get the glass out of his face and clean him up. After Seamus was laying down in a bed Dean and I walked downstairs.

"I can't believe Lockhart would do something that stupid." Dean said as we went out into the courtyard and found people's book bags and papers that the pixies threw out the windows. Dean also found Lockhart's wand and hat as well. We both heard a rustle behind a tree and turned to see Draco in a tree eating a apple.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Dean said in a voice that didn't sound like his normal happy one. Draco looked at him and took a bite out of his apple.

"What can't eat a apple and sit in a tree Thomas? Is it against the school rules?" Draco said sneering at Dean.

"Go away you blonde dumbass." Dean said grabbing a parchment that was about to fly away.

"Sorry Thomas you can't tell me what to do." Draco said finishing his apple and throwing the core on the ground. Dean gave a nasty grin and picked up Neville's book that a pixie threw out the window.

"Funny your here Malfoy. Specially' if Aeris is here." Dean said picking up a broken Quill and more papers. Draco stopped evil grinning at Dean and looked furious.

"Weasley lied to you. I don't like Evans." Draco said. He jumped down from the tree and walked back into the castle.

"He likes you. Like Ron said. Fred is better." Dean said and we both walked back into the castle back up to the common room after dropping off Lockhart's wand and hat in his office.

"Here Neville we found your bag and book." Dean said handing Neville a ripped up book and torn bag. Neville was sitting in a squishy armchair in front of the fire in Gryffindor Common Room.

"Thanks." Neville said grabbing his stuff.

"I heard your lesson with Lockhart was a disaster." Fred said who was sitting at the table doing Charms homework. George was nowhere to be seen.

"He's a idiot." Dean said taking a seat next to Fred.

"I also heard about Ron and Malfoy."

"Yeah. He was in the courtyard when we were both there." Dean said. Fred looked up and laughed.

"He's such a prick." Fred said and went back to writing. I knew why Draco was there in the courtyard. Everyday after school we would meet up to do homework and talk. That's why he was there.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

_Chapter 4_

_The Fight In The Quidditch Stadium_

After an hour or so of Dean complaining about the Transfiguration homework Fred decided we all go down to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way down we met up with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"What happened?" Neville said looking at Hermione who had a few cuts on her face and her hair was all messy. Ron had a cut on his hand and Harry's glasses were broken.

"Did Malfoy get you?" Fred said looking angry.

"No." Harry said looking at his shoes.

"Lockhart." Ron said looking annoyed.

"Oh Ron please! He didn't have a wand! He couldn't do anything!" Hermione said shooting Ron a nasty look.

"What's going on?" Lee said walking out of the portrait with Lavender. She shrieked when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione what happened?" Lavender said in a high pitch voice.

"We had to put all those Pixies in the cage." Hermione said.

"Yeah and Lockhart just cowered in his office until they were back in the cage. We got 50 points for Gryffindor though." Ron said.

"Come on. We gotta clean up and head down for dinner. See you guys." Harry said and walked through the portrait door, Ron and Hermione right behind him.

"I thought that git Malfoy got his goons to beat them up." Fred said cracking his fist. Lavender covered her mouth with her hand.

"Fred..." Lavender said.

"No Lavender. That idiot kid needs a lesson. I'll punch him." Fred said storming down the stairs. Neville, Lavander, Dean, Lee, and I tried to talk Fred out of it until we stepped into the Great Hall. The food smelled great and George was sitting at the table with Oliver Wood. Fred ran over to the table and told George what Ron told Malfoy in the courtyard. George's eyes grew wide.

"Malfoy? The blonde punk that's seeker of the Slytherin team?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah that guy. HE'S WHAT?" Fred said scaring Neville out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Yeah and that's not all. The whole team got the Nimbus 2001 as a gift from Mr. Malfoy." Oliver said picking at his turkey leg and baked potato. Fred slammed his hands on the table and 3 goblets of pumpkin juice fell over. The Hufflepuff table turned to look at what was going on.

"I'm sick of that damn brat getting everything! That's it after dinner I'm kicking his ass." Fred said sitting down and grabbing a turkey leg.

"FRED YOU WON'T!" Lavender yelled from across the table. Fred looked at her and then at Lee.

"You can punch him if his goons attack you. I don't see McGonagall giving you a detention. Be careful though cause Malfoy is tricky." Lee said grabbing the salad bowl.

"Fred why are you so mad?" Fred turned to see Ron looking at him.

"That damn brat Malfoy is seeker on Slytherin and the whole team got Nimbus 2001s." Fred said glaring at the Slytherin table.

"HELL NO!" Ron said looking over at Draco who saw them looking at him and glared at them back.

"He's angry at you Ron cause of what you said in the courtyard." Dean told Ron. Ron waved at him still glaring at Draco. It was a glare down. Ron vs. Draco and Draco was winning. Ron took a turkey leg still glaring at Draco.

"Ron cut it out or he'll come over here." Hermione said, her nose buried in _Voyages With Vampires_. Harry took the book from Hermione.

"EAT." Harry told Hermione. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Harry. Fred was cracking his knuckles watching Goyle who was watching the Gryffindor table. Oliver look scared as did Neville since this was the 6th bread stick he's eaten in a row.

"Fred if you get kicked off the team I'll kill you." Oliver said looking at his Quidditch moves on a parchment. Ron was still glaring at Draco and taking a gulp of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Ron I bet your scaring him." Lee said looking up from his Transfiguration homework at Ron. Lavender frowned and looked over at the Slytherin. She gave a moan of terror when she saw Crabbe cracking his neck at Ron.

"Ron don't get them wild up. Those two dumbasses aren't smart but no offensive they'll beat the crap out of you. I saw them beat up the Hufflepuff boy prefect.

"Too bad they didn't beat Percy up." George said causing everyone to laugh except Ron and Fred.

"Excuse me that's not funny." Percy said coming over to our side of the table.

"Go away." Fred said not looking away from Goyle's view.

"No." Percy said. He tried to look where Ron and Fred were looking.

"What are they looking at?" Percy asked Oliver.

"Malfoy and his goons." Oliver said.

"Fred and Ron!" Percy said slamming his hat down on the floor but they didn't turn around to face Percy.

"Why are they having a stare down contest with Malfoy anyway?" Percy asked.

"Malfoy fancy's Aeris." Hermione said watching Fred and Ron whispering to each other.

"Really? That's weird. Why would they care though? Wait oh I see now. I'm off to study. Good Night everyone." Percy said and walked out of the dining room. Fred grunted.

"Finally he's gone. He'll miss the fight." Ron said.

"Your not fighting." Oliver said. He packed up his Quidditch notes and stood up.

"Oliver stay here. The Slytherin captain is watching all of us." Fred said. Fred was right. The whole Slytherin team plus Crabbe and Goyle were watching us all.

"Come on. Let's walk out and see if they follow us." Harry said. We all stood up and walked out of the dining room. Fred and Ron still had their eyes on Draco. Sure enough the whole Slytherin team, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked out their eyes on us. When we got out to the main hall we watched as the Slytherin side stared at us their wands ready.

"Scared Potter?" Draco said sneering.

"Not even a little." Harry said. Draco stopped laughing and looked over at the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"So Wood your joining in on this or are you trying to break it up so your loser team will stay together and get their ass kicked by us?" Flint the Slytherin captain asked. Oliver's face was filled with fury and he took out his wand.

"Joining." Oliver said. Flint gave him a nasty look. Really it was all 7 Slytherin players plus Crabbe and Goyle against Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Neville, Dean, Harry, Oliver, and me. Flint started to laugh.

"Fine Wood. You guys against us at the Quidditch Field. 9 o' clock. Be there." Flint said and all the Slytherins walked down to the dungeons.

"Damn it." Oliver said. He put his wand away and we all walked back to the common room. We all sat there until 8 'o clock when Seamus walked in.

"Hey you guys. Woah I can feel the tension in the air. What's going on? What did Percy do this time?" Seamus said smiling. Everyone looked at Percy who was writing down notes from a book. Ron ripped a piece of parchment off and wrote something on it. Seamus took the parchment and looked at everyone. He took his wand out and sat down as well. Oliver looked angry beyond doubt. He was watching the fire with Fred and they were planning on what they were going to do. At 8:30 Percy finally went to bed and we all ran out of the common room and into the main hall.

"Okay we need to be in the common room by 10. This can't be a long fight. I also got a hold of Colin and told him to tell McGonagall that we have Quidditch practice. When we get there I'll cast a spell around the stadium so no one can hear or see the fight. Everyone get it?" Oliver said. We all nodded our heads and walked into the courtyard. The night was a clearness one with the galaxies shining above our heads. We all walked down to the Quidditch field where we saw the Slytherins already there.

"They got more people." George hissed.

Slytherin must have had the same idea because Flint and a older black hair Slytherin was casting spells around the field. Oliver went over to Flint.

"Were casting soundproof spells and invisibility spells." Flint said. Oliver turned and rolled his eyes.

"Huddle" Harry said.

"Okay the guys fight. The girls only come in if were in danger cause I know you three." Oliver pointed at Hermione, Lavender, and me. "Are good at casting spells."

"Malfoy will try and attack me first." Ron said.

"Fine I'll get the beefy guy." Fred said looking over at Crabbe.

"I'll grab that kid by Flint." Lee said.

"I got Goyle." Seamus said smiling.

"I'll get Flint cause I have some old revenge on him." Oliver said.

"We'll grab the rest." Harry said looking over at Dean, George, and Neville. We all got out of our huddle and went inside the stadium. Inside Draco and his goons were in a huddle while the Slytherin Quidditch team and two other kids who looked like 2nd years were talking to themselves. Flint walked inside with the black hair kid and stood by Draco.

"Rules Wood?" Flint said looking at Oliver.

"No curses."

"Why don't we just settle this the muggle way?" Crabbe said.

"Good idea." Flint said turning towards Oliver. Oliver didn't look scared one bit.

"We use our fists not wands. Boys put your wands over there." Flint said pointing to a small crate. All the Slytherins walked over and threw their wands into the crate.

"Now Wood. Tells us why the ladies are here." Flint said pointing at us. Lavender squeaked. Oliver glared at Flint.

"Their here to watch us kick your asses." Fred said walking over to Flint and Oliver. Draco watched us with narrow eyes but I noticed he looked a little nervous.

"What are we playing for?" Flint said looking at both Fred and Oliver.

"What do you want?" Fred said. Flint looked around and pointed at us three. Hermione caught her breath. Fred looked at us with horror in his eyes.

"If we win we get them." Flint said.

"What if we win?" Harry said pushing aside Fred.

"Oh look Potter. Well if you win then you keep them." Flint said laughing.

"If we win you guys lose the Quidditch match on purpose." Harry said. The Slytherins stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Deal." Flint said holding out his hand to Oliver. Oliver shook it and looked at us.

"Aeris come here." Oliver said. I ran across the field and into the huddle.

"We won't lose Aeris." Neville said looking really scared.

"Yeah Aeris." Dean said.

"Malfoy won't get his filthy hands on you." George said.

"Alright were betting the game and the girls. We better win or the girls will have one nasty night." Oliver said putting his hand in the middle. Neville, Seamus, Harry, Dean, Fred, George, and Ron followed Oliver.

"GRYFFINDOR!" They all shouted. Fred hugged me and looked at me.

"Only if they start attacking with their wands." Fred said. I nodded and ran back to Hermione and Lavender, both looking scared out of their mind.

"They won't lose." I told them.

"Aeris this is really scary." Lavender said clutching her wand tightly in her hand.

"We only attack if Slytherin attacks with their wands." I said.

"I'll attack if were about to lose everybody." Hermione said.

"READY?" Flint said. The Slytherins shouted and cheered.

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Oliver shouted and all the guys yelled and whooped. A small red hair girl walked into the field clutching her wand.

"GINNY!" Hermione said. Ginny ran over to Hermione and stood by us.

"Percy sent me. He saw you guys walk over to the field."

We all looked at each other.

"He said kick their asses." Ginny said smiling.

"HEY PERCY SAID KICK THEIR ASSES!" Lavender screamed at the guys. All of a sudden the Slytherins ran toward the guys and the fight started. Oliver ran towards Flint and punched him square in the face.

"OH!" Lavender yelled.

"KICK HIS ASS OLIVER!" I screamed. Draco looked at us and Ron kicked Draco in the knee and Draco fell. Ron shouted with glee but was hit by Goyle in the back. Fred attack Crabbe and smacked him across the face. George and Dean flipped and circle kicked the black hair kid. Seamus ducked as one of the Slytherins tried to high kick him. Harry pulled on of the Slytherin Chaser's robes and punched him in the face. Neville slapped another Slytherin chaser but a Bludger hitter on the Slytherin team kicked him down and kicked him again in the stomach.

"Aeris looked at that chaser over there!" Lavender said pointing to a Slytherin Chaser. He was by the crate where the Slytherin's wands were. He grabbed all of them and threw them to their owners.

"I KNEW IT. DIRTY CHEATERS!" Hermione screamed and cast a jink at the Chaser.

"HERMIONE!" Oliver yelled but saw Flint had his wand and pointed it at Oliver.

"Time to get a taste of a jinx Wood." Flint said but I ran straight into Flint and punched him square in the face like Oliver did.

"AERIS! AERIS! AERIS!" Ginny shouted. Flint looked dashed and confused and fell on the ground knocked out.

"WELL DONE AERIS!" Oliver shouted. Lavender used a hex on Goyle and he flew all the way to the other side of the field and into a Quidditch hoop.

"LAVENDER WHOO!" Ginny shouted. Percy walked into the field wearing his pj's but he didn't have his badge on. He waved at me and stood by Ginny.

"KICK THEIR ASS WOOD!" Percy screamed at Wood. Wood gave him a thumbs up and threw a hex at a Slytherin Chaser. Draco jinxed Ron and Harry and gave Neville the leg locking curse. He pointed his wand at me but freaked out and pointed it at George. It was too late because Fred saw what he did.

"So you like to hex girls to? Come here you brat!" Fred said and chased Draco up and down the field shouting hexs and jinxes at Draco. Draco hexed Fred and Fred fell on the floor moaning. Percy took out his wand.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Percy screamed at a Beater who knocked Lavender out. Percy shot a hex at the Beater and a huge blast of water attacked the Beater and then Percy froze it over leaving the Beater frozen under a pile of ice.

"Don't attack my little brother assface." Percy said and looked at the frozen Beater. He saw a 2nd year Slytherin look at him. "What are you looking at? BOO." The little 2nd year kid scared out of his mind ran all the way to the other side of the field where Lee hexed him.

"LEE don't attack 2nd years!" George said. Draco stopped running. Fred looked up and had a black eye. Oliver saw the black hair kid running at him and Oliver was ready. He slowed the Slytherin down and the kid flew backwards into a goal hoop and on slammed on the ground. Crabbe knocked out Lavender and gave George a bloody nose. Hermione cast a freezing spell on Draco and he fell over frozen. Dean and Seamus cast a body bind jinx on the last two chasers.

A spell shoot right past my left ear causing my hair to fly. I looked to see Crabbe with his wand pointing at me. I glared at him and ran towards him screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Aeris?" Oliver said but I ran at Crabbe and shot every hex and jinx I knew at him. His wand came flying out of his hand and he flew 20 feet in the air. When he came back down I pounded him. I kicked, punched, slapped, and scratched him.

"AERIS! AERIS EVANS YOU STOP IT NOW!" I heard Percy yell. I heard running footsteps and two people grabbing my arms and pulling me off Crabbe. Crabbe stood up with scratch marks on his face and a black eye. That wasn't good enough for me though. I got out of Fred's and Oliver's grip on me and ran towards Crabbe. I saw the freezing spell vanish on Draco cause he stood up and watched as I did something I would never regret. EVER. I ran at Crabbe and kicked him. Straight where the guys hate getting kicked. Crabbe fell over and moaned in pain.

"Hmph." I said and walked over to Hermione. Everyone had their mouths open except Fred. Nope Fred was smiling at me and started clapping. Oliver looked at Flint and sneered.

"You just got your asses kicked Flint. Fine this little fight never happened." Oliver said and tossed a few healing potions at Flint, the black hair kid, and a Slytherin Chaser.

"Oh and you don't have to lose the game on purpose. We'll kick your ass again." Oliver said and walked over to Percy.

"Next time don't mess with women. Aeris has a serious kick." Fred said looking at Draco. He looked over at Crabbe and laughed. Fred looked up at me and smiled.

"You did good Evans." Fred said and hugged me. "Soooo how about tomorrow after school we go to the lake and work on homework?"I looked over at Draco who was watching us. I turned to face Fred.

"I would love to Fred." I said. He smiled and ran over to tell George. I walked over to Draco.

"I didn't mean to point my wand at you." He said with dirt on his nose. I just smiled and without anyone looking wiped the dirt off his nose.

"Sorry I can't hang tomorrow. I'm going to the lake with Fred."

"Hey it's okay. Just promise me on Wednesday that we'll hang."

"Promise." I said and kissed his cheek. I turned and ran over to the Gryffindor group who had their backs turned to me waiting for Harry, Ron, and Neville's legs to come unbind.

When all the jinxs and hexs wore off Harry, Ron, and Neville we all walked back up to the castle.

"Well that was the best fight I've ever seen." Percy said grinning.

"That was the best kick I've ever seen Aeris." Ron said laughing. Everyone laughed and we walked into Gryffindor tower without being caught. In the common room we all celebrated by drinking Butterbeer and laughing about the fight. Fred sat by the whole time and every so often our eyes met. At 1 in the morning we all went to our rooms to get some sleep. When Lavender, Hermione, and I stepped into our room we all giggled.

"Nice freezing spell Hermione." Lavender said taking the ribbons out of her hair.

"Nice jinx on Goyle Lavender." Hermione said. They both laughed and looked at me.

"Nice kick Aeris!" They both said and we all started laughing. I thought that today was the best first day of school. I'll never forget it. Was it bad that 2 guys might like me? Nope. Should I tell Hermione what happened at the field with Fred? I will later on. I will tell Lavender too. I thought though about Draco. It's kinda mean that I ditched him for Fred tomorrow but I spent all summer with Draco. It's time I spend time with all my other friends. I should also keep Neville updated about Me and Draco. I turned over and looked at the silver bow on my nightstand. It sparkled in the moonlight. I smiled. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe Draco really does love me. Yes today was the best day ever and I fell asleep thinking about owls.


	5. Chapter 5: Homework by the Lake

_Chapter 5_

_Homework By the Lake_

Tuesday started off as any normal day. I woke up and went downstairs to breakfast with Hermione and Lavender. As usual breakfast was bacon, eggs, and toast with a glass of milk.

"Ugh." I said one day looking down at my food. As usual Fred was sitting next to me with Hermione on the other side of me. Then Lavender, Harry, Ron, and Lee on the other side of the table. Neville next to Fred. George next to Neville. Seamus and Dean sit next to Hermione.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I'm sick of the same food." I said.

"Woah Aeris Evans is starting to become Miss. Prissy Pants. What kicking Crabbe changed your point of view on the Hogwarts food?" Seamus said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Not even. That kick was the greatest thing I ever did in my life." I snapped at Seamus.

"Actually saying yes to me about the lake is better." Fred said. I slapped him on the arm and he laughed.

"Guys we better get going. This time we got Herbology with the Slytherins." Neville said checking his schedule. Harry coughed out some bacon and grabbed the schedule.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE GOT 3 CLASSES OUT OF THE 4 WITH SLYTHERIN!" Ron said looking at the paper too. I knew it. Harry and Ron were dead meat today. The Slytherins would make fun of them so much Ron will go over the edge and kill one of them. At least it was just Herbology, Charms, and Potions. Then again... Ron's wand didn't work and in Charms the wand or as Professor Flitwick and his wise words say: The wand is the key to a wizard's greatness!

In other words Ron was going to fail Charms. As all the 2nd year Gryffindors walked down to Greenhouse 3 we caught up with you guess it Draco and his two goons.

"Weasley, Potter, Granger." Draco said and made his way into the Greenhouse without another word.

"Were going to continue to re pot the Mandrakes today since Dumbledore asked for a large amount of supplies. Today though let's mix the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Uhh Goyle, Weasley, and Potter over there. Don't give me that look Weasley. Crabbe, Granger, and Finnigan over there. Quiet Finnigan. Thomas and Parksion over there." She went though splitting the class into groups until there were three of us left. "Malfoy, Evans, and Longbottom over here near me. I gotta watch you Longbottom. You planted a Mandrake wrong and it came out of it's pot in the middle of the night." Professor Sprout said. We all put on our earmuffs and waited until she gave us the thumbs up. At 10 minutes until the bell rang Professor Sprout made us take off our earmuffs and clean up.

"I'll take your earmuffs Aeris." Draco said grabbing my earmuffs. Neville stopped to watch us talking.

"What are you looking at Longbottom?" Draco said glaring at him.

"Ae-Aeris I thought after what happened yesterday you wouldn't talk to this guy anymore." Neville said looking down at his shoes. Harry looked around and saw Draco grabbing my earmuffs.

"I'll be right back students! I gotta check on a plant in Greenhouse 2. Have a good day!" Professor Sprout said walking out of the greenhouse. All of a sudden Harry dropped his earmuffs and grabbed Draco by his robes.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again or we'll have to repeat what we did yesterday." Harry said.

"I was just being nice to her!" Draco said. Harry let go of him and Draco staggered back.

"You are a rat. A dirty rat. Aeris doesn't talk to people like you Malfoy. Get out before she kicks you." Ron said walking over and standing behind me. Draco looked at me then at the floor and walked out of the greenhouse. For once I felt pure hatred to Harry and Ron.

As soon as we stepped into the girl's bathroom I sat on the ground crying my eyes out. Lavender confused at why I was crying stood away from me while Hermione came over and hugged me.

"Aeris it's okay. I'm sure he isn't mad. He was just covering up so Harry won't be mad at you." Hermione said handing me a tissue.

"Wait... You talk to Malfoy?" Lavender asked. Both Hermione and I turned to look at her. Hermione stood up.

"Yes Aeris talks to Malfoy. Yes Aeris hangs around with Malfoy. Aeris and Malfoy are best friends." Hermione said. Lavender took a step back looking shocked.

"You can't tell anybody Lavender." I said.

"I wasn't going to. Aeris... I'm so sorry. I bet that fight yesterday made you upset." Lavender said looking like she was about ready to cry.

"Aeris... when you looked into that mirror... what did you see?" Hermione said. Lavender looked at her like she was nuts.

"What mirror?"

"A mirror that tells what you love most." Hermione said.

"I saw my parents, Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape."

"Snape? Ew why him?"

"Lavender shut up. Snape raised her for 8 years!" Hermione snapped at Lavender.

"We better go. Transfiguration starts in two minutes." I told them.

After school was over I walked down to the lake to see Fred. He wasn't at lunch like he normally is George or Lee weren't at lunch either so they were all probably trying to set a prank on Lockhart again. Harry ate his lunch in silence glaring at Draco. During Potions it was the tense silence that even Snape couldn't stand it. I was just glad that school was over for the day. The tension was killing me. I saw a red hair kid sitting by a tree near the lake and I smiled. The only person I could actually talk to today was Fred.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Aeris Evans. You know from the pictures I saw of your mom you both look alike." Fred said looking at me.

"Nice of you to notice."

"It's a thing I do."

"I can see that."

"Aeris I didn't... I didn't come here to do homework with you." Fred said and sighed. He stood up and walked around. "I- I came here to tell you something. Something important."

"You can tell me Fred." I said and walked up to him. The wind kicked up sending my hair flying behing my head. Fred's robes were brushing against my legs.

"Aeris after I met you I always knew we were going to be friends."

"I knew that too."

"Yeah but I don't want to be friends."

I stood back. No. NO! He couldn't have just said that. If he meant it my heart will rip. Rip into tiny pieces.

"Fred-"

"I want to be more then friends."

My insides froze up. So it was true. Ron, Lee, Percy. Everyone was right.

"Aeris... I love you."

Dead Silence.

_Malfoy_

How could she just let her dumb brother say that crap to me? Hurt her in anyway? What does he think I'll rape her and kill her or something? Stupid ass Potter. He's so dumb. I can't stand anyone like him. I wish I could back in time to when the fight happen and just punch Harry in the face or something. I'm best friends with his sister. Whatever I think I'll take a walk around the lake. My head was buzzing with anger at Potter that I tripped over a rock twice. Damn rocks getting in my way all the time. Where was I? Oh yeah Potter. That fight last night shouldn't have happen. We were told not to tell anyone only because we would all get expel. At least Potter won't be here. My dad could always teach me magic. Poor Potter will have to spend his days with the broke Weasleys. I hate them too. This whole fight started because of them. Though it made a good laugh that Ron's wand is broken. In Charms he couldn't even make his feather fly. What a joke. Granger is also on my hate list. Trying to get in my private life. Who does she think she is? She better be besides Longbottom that knows about me and Aeris being friends. It's bad enough Longbottom already knows. Ew he's a bug on the window to me. Why am I going down to the lake? To bloody spy on Weasley and Aeris! If there is one thing Weasley can't have it's Aeris. That jerk will just crush her heart. He can be her friend but she knows I'm her best friend. Why can't that idiot Weasley leave her alone. Every time I see Aeris in school she's with Granger, Brown, or Weasley. She's never by herself anymore like she used to be. Now I can't even go up and talk to her cause her idiot friends are there. I know she hates Crabbe and Goyle. I hate them too sometimes. Their idiots. Complete idiots. It's just that... I don't know maybe Aeris is the only one that I can talk to about my family problems. What with Voldemort coming back soon my dad has gone insane. He doesn't really want to be on his side anymore. It can't change though. Voldemort thinks my dad is one of his close followers. My mom was never on the dark side really. Bellatrix is her sister and all but Mom just stands around taking in whatever the ugly bald head Voldemort used to say before he you know turned into a spirit hunting for bodies to control. Ah tripped over another rock. Wait... I hear voices. I see them. Fred and Aeris. There under the tree by the lake just talking. Fred stood up and threw a rock into the lake. I knew it. That git likes her. What a bloody good for nothing liar. Crabbe found out for me and told me. I walked down to the lake trying to not be seen. Aeris... don't listen to him. He tells lies. LIES. I hid behind a rock and watch Aeris stand up and walk over to Fred.

No... NO.

"Yeah but I don't want to be friends anymore." Fred said. My heart leaped. Is Fred kidding? Not even friends anymore? I don't know why but I got angry. He just can't blurt that out to her! Oh no. She's about to start crying. Aeris don't cry! When Aeris cries then the whole world goes dark. Ugh why am I saying that! I'm frekin' 12! 12 year olds don't say that! 15 year olds say that mushy stuff. Ew I just imagined myself 15 years old and saying that. I need to ask Mom to send me something for my head. It's going crazy.

"Aeris... I love you." Fred said. The wind took my heart and breath away. Aeris stood there shocked. I sat there with nothing to say. Snape lied to me. Dumbledore lied to me. The whole world lied to me. My best friend was in love wiith the enemy and here I stand as her protector and do nothing about it. Aeris...

"Fred..." Aeris said in a quiet voice. I watched them as they stood there. Was my best friend happy at least?

"Aeris I stand here today to ask you to... to... be... be... my girlfriend. I know it seems weird that I ask this but I couldn't wait until the Quidditch match to ask. Aeris will you" Fred ask. I thought my stomach flipped. If it makes her happy then she'll say yes. I won't leave her just because she is dating a jerk. It won't last. Fred was a prankster. Aeris was the bookworm. It doesn't match up.

"Protect Aeris with your life Draco. She is a key to ending Voldemort." I heard Dumbledore's voice said in my head.

"I will." I whisper so Aeris or Fred couldn't hear me.

"If you protect Aeris then not only will you have a strong friendship with her but she'll soon know what your place is in her life. Draco you will know sooner or later. Your too young to know now but soon you'll both will be plunged into an adventure. An adventure you'll both have to go on to destroy Voldemort." Snape's voice said in my head.

"What do I do? Snape what do I do?" I whispered. Aeris looked at Fred and smiled at him. Here it comes.

"Yes Fred I will."

Now I know. My adventure starts now. Aeris. You are and forever will be my best friend. I don't care what anyone else says. Aeris as Dumbledore put it was a cherry blossom that needed to be protected. A beautiful flower. Aeris. I'll be here for you. Fred will never replace me. Ever. Together Fred and Aeris hugged each other and the kiss that Aeris gave me on my cheek vanished off my face and was taken by the wind.


	6. Chapter 6: The Colors of the Wind

_Chapter 6_

_The Colors of the Wind_

It's been 2 months since Fred asked me out and really no one has been teasing us. Except Seamus.

"Hogwarts's lovebirds right here." Seamus said pointing at us when we were in the common room. Fred found it annoying and cast a spell that silenced Seamus. Draco though didn't seem to care though. We still talked everyday after school in the courtyard but really I knew he hated Fred on the inside.

"At least your happy Aeris. If your happy then I'm happy." Draco said one day under the same tree we sit under everyday. I thought Draco would be really angry that I didn't tell him (Crabbe told him I was dating Fred) but actually he didn't mind.

"So you won't throw a fit?" I asked Draco.

"Nah. Fred is your friend."

Loony Lockhart though took this relationship up to a new level. He asked Rita Skeeter to come to his class one day and she wanted all the details of my relationship with Fred. The next day it was in the Daily Prophet and Fred ripped it up and threw the shredded paper at Seamus during breakfast.

Now it's October and the month is cool and the ground is covered in red and gold leafs. Most of the students spend their Sundays outside walking around and sitting by the lake. Fred and I walk around the lake or I watch him practice Quidditch with Harry and Oliver.

"Fred in order to beat Slytherin you gotta aim for their stomachs. That will knock them down!" Oliver said grinning. Harry was pretty good now at catching the Snitch. He would catch it withing 5 minutes of letting it go. Whenever George was too busy to practice Ron would take up his spot. Ron wasn't a good Beater.

"Ron don't aim the Bludger at Katie!" Oliver would always yell.

"Hey Ron don't listen to Oliver. He's a Percy." Fred said after the practice. Ron grunted. Today though I didn't go to practice because I went to spend time with Snape and fix up some Healing Potions.

"You sure you can't even come to watch a little bit of it?" Fred asked during breakfast. Oliver looked up his Quidditch notes and watched us.

"Sorry Snape asked for help." I said.

"Snape? Isn't he the bad guy?" Oliver asked.

"Nope! He took care of Aeris for eight years! She has a talent of making potions to!" Said Colin who skipped to the table and sat down next to Oliver.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked and took a piece of bacon.

"Ginny Weasley told me. She knows a lot about Harry and Aeris." Colin said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot Ginny is in love with Harry." Fred said.

"Man I'm about to stick my wand down Percy's throat." Ron said and took a seat next Fred.

"What did Buttface do this time?" Oliver asked. Ever since Oliver came into the common room muddy and Percy took 10 points from Gryffindor Oliver hated him and called him buttface as well.

"Percy took 10 points from Gryffindor because I was swearing at my wand in my room."

"Wow Percy is a git." Fred said.

"At least he kept the fight a secret." I said.

"Oh yeah! All the Gryffindors know about that fight. I heard you kicked someone Aeris. Where did you kick-"

"Colin. Don't ask where she kicked him. You'll be scarred for life after." Fred said.

"Besides where did you hear about the fight?" Oliver asked Colin.

"Well you see Seamus was telling everyone about Fred and Aeris dating and started talking about the big fight in the Quidditch stadium two months ago." Colin explained looking at his camera.

"Well makes sense that Seamus would be the one to tell everyone." Ron said looking down the table at Seamus who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"He's so annoying. Does he get in everyone's private life?" Fred asked.

"Yes." We all said together.

"Well now I know not to tell him anything."

Oliver packed up his Quidditch notes and got up.

"Let's go practice." Oliver said. Ron, Fred, and Colin got up.

"See ya." Fred said and kissed my cheek.

"Wait can you do that again? I want a picture!" Colin said grabbing his camera.

"NO!" We both shouted at him. Fred walked out yelling at Colin while I stood up and headed towards the teacher table.

"Ah Aeris." Dumbledore said.

"Hello Professor." I said.

"A nice day for you to be out with Fred?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry McGonagall but they have practice."

"Aw that's a shame." Dumbledore said looking out one of the windows.

"After practice I'll walk around the lake with him." I said. Dumbledore smiled as did McGonagall.

"By the way Aeris. I heard about your fight with the Slytherins in the Quidditch field." McGonagall said.

I froze up. Oh no...

"I thought it was pretty funny. Mr. Wood and Percy Weasley even got in the fight." Dumbledore said.

"Yes but still it doesn't feel right not to punish them. They broke at least 6 rules."

"Leave them be. Snape didn't punish the Slytherins. Actually he yelled at them about not winning the fight."

"Well we all got made because of the bet Flint put up." I said. Dumbledore raised his head and McGonagall's lips became small.

"Bet? I didn't hear anything about a bet." Dumbledore said.

"Flint wanted to bet. He wanted Hermione, Lavender and I. So Harry said if we won then Slytherin would lose on purpose. Though Oliver canceled the bet." I told the both of them. McGonagall looked shocked and looked at Dumbledore. He looked as calm as ever and merely smiled at what I said.

"Sounds just like Mr. Flint." Dumbledore said looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Should we tell Snape?" McGonagall said looking over at Snape who was eating toast.

"Now now I'm sure Flint would have cancel the bet off if they won too. If I do recall Slytherin hates Gryffindor."

"Not all Slytherins hate Gryffindor." McGonagall said.

"Yes Mr. Draco Malfoy being one of them." Dumbledore said looking down at me.

"Oh yes I forgot Draco is friends with Aeris." McGonagall said.

"If you tell everyone Dumbledore then a student will pick it up and tell everyone. It's dangerous that a Slytherin is friends with a Gryffindor specially' if this is a best friend relationship." Snape said walking over to us. Dumbledore chuckled and waved his hand at Snape.

"Ah Snape. I only told McGonagall. She has a right to know since she is head of Gryffindor. You knew and your head of Slytherin. I had to tell her about that fight as well."

Snape stiffen.

"I will not talk about that fight."

"We'll respect you Snape."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I must be going. I have letters to write and a meeting to attend to later." Dumbledore said and stood up. He walked down the steps and walked down to the main doors of the Great Hall. McGonagall stood up and followed him.

"Aeris we better get started on the Healing Potion. Madame Pomfrey needs to heal a few kids who dealt with burns." Snape said walking out of the Great Hall as well. The people at the Ravenclaw table watched us as we made our way out and down the steps into the Dungeon. Right behind us was the Slytherin team.

"Hey Snape!" Flint said. Snape turned.

"What?" Snape asked.

"What are you doing with Evans?" Flint asked giving me a dark look.

"She is helping me with Healing Potions. If you got a problem with her I'll take some Slytherin points away."

"Uh never mind. Evans just... well you know...-"

"Yes Flint I know she beat up Crabbe. Now go to practice or Gryffindor will kick your asses again."

"That won't happen." A Slytherin said. They all walked down the steps to what I think is where the Slytherin common room. When Snape and I walked into the classroom someone else was there.

"George?"

George Weasley turned and smiled.

"Aeris!"

"Yes George is also good at Potions so I asked him to help as well."

"So that's why you've been missing practice."

"Yeah well I rather choose practice but Snape gives Gryffindor points if I make the potion right." George said and went back to stirring the potion.

"Well Aeris get going. The recipe is on the board." Snape said and went into the supplies room. I walked over to a cauldron and started to cut up a gryphon horn. George was humming a tune I didn't know. Though it sounded pretty.

"What are you humming?"

"Oh just a tune my mother sang to me when I was little." George said throwing things into the potion.

"It sounds pretty."

"My mother is a good singer." George said.

Draco thought I was a good singer too. When I sang the three headed dog to sleep last year and saved our lives. I threw the cut up horn into the cauldron and stirred. I don't know why but I remember a song McGonagall used to sing when she was grading papers. I use to sit there hugging a teddy bear watching her grade essays or tests and she would sing a pretty song.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know..._

_You think you whatever land you land on_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

"Wow. You sing pretty Aeris." George said smiling.

"McGonagall taught me that song." I told him.

"I haven't heard McGonagall sing that song in years." Snape said coming back in carrying boxes of ingredients.

"I never heard her sing." George said.

"McGonagall used to have a good voice." Snape said.

"Yep and she taught me a few songs when I was a kid."

"Wow." George said.

After 3 hours of making healing potions George and I walked back up the stairs to the Great Hall where we saw the Slytherin team laughing like crazy.

"Did you see him throw up all those slugs?" One of the Slytherins asked.

"He deserves it." Flint said laughing wiping away his tears. They all saw us and stopped laughing.

"What happened Malfoy?" George said looking angry.

"Nothing! Well Ron tried to cast a jinx with his broken wand and it backfired." Draco said laughing.

"You nasty gits." George said taking out his wand. The whole team stopped laughing and took out their wands too.

"I suggest you walk away Weasley or we can all jinx you and Evans." Flint said keeping his eyes on George. George looked at them for a moment and walked out into the courtyard. The team laughed again and walked down into the dungeons.

"Those nasty good for nothing Slytherins." George said as we made our way down the bridge and walked over to Fred who was by the lake. Fred turned to see us.

"We heard." George said and sat down.

"Yeah. Ron is in bad shape. He's at Hagrid's now." Fred said and pointed at the cottage. George looked over at the cottage and back at the lake.

"They never learn." Fred said.

"Malfoy needs to get kicked." George said. I looked at the lake. It looked so calm in there.

"If he does one more thing to Ron I'll curse him." Fred said. I wonder what would happen if I jumped into the lake now. Would I drown?

"I'll help you buddy." George said. I stood up and walked over to Hagrid's cottage.

"AERIS!" Fred said and ran after me. Did I really want to go see Ron? I stopped halfway and thought to myself while Fred and George caught up to me. I ran over to the Hogwart's entrance gate was which wasn't very far. There was trees I would normally climb and stay up there for hours. When I reached bare tree I climbed I smiled and started to climb it. Fred and George followed me till we all sat on a branch and looked out to see the Hogwarts castle.

"It's beautiful." Fred said.

"You know what I imagine Slytherin taking over the school sooner or later." I blurted out. The twins looked at me puzzled.

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked. I turned to look at him and smiled.

_Come run the hidden pine trees of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

A small fox came out of the forest and started to chase a mouse while I was singing. Fred and George looked at them and laughed.

_Come roll in the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth_

I jumped off the tree branch and walked back up to the castle, Fred and George right behind me.

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

We were back to the courtyard and both twins were grinning. I smiled and turned around and around in front of the courtyard tree.

_How high does the Sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

I was full of energy and spirit and climbed up the tree grabbing the trunk. Fred and George watched me making sure I didn't get hurt. I used my full voice this time. My favorite part of the song. The wind was blowing my blue dress that I wore. Perfect timing wind.

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

"Hey Fred, George. Malfoy is trying to jinx Wood and we need help." Dean said. The twins looked at me and back at Dean.

"Sure Dean we'll be there." Fred said but Draco ran into the courtyard with Flint and they were screaming at the top of their lungs as Oliver came out. His wand at the ready.

"Come back here!" Oliver said. Percy right behind him was screaming too.

"FLINT GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T JINX FIRST YEARS!" Percy screamed. All four of them running down the bridge and into the open area where Draco and Flint shouted spells at Oliver and Percy. Dean and the Twins followed them. I looked at them and frowned. Very softly I sang the last verse.

_You can own the Earth and still_

_All you'll own is Earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

_ Paint with all the colors of the wind..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Blood On The Wall

_Chapter 7_

_The Blood On The Wall_

After my little song I sang last week with Fred and George I've been singing a lot. Mostly by myself but there was always one person who would walk in and hear me.

"Your talent is also singing Aeris!" Colin told me when he found me in Greenhouse 3 singing.

"I just want you to know Aeris that your voice is beautiful! You should sing more often. It'll make people's day!" Professor Flitwick told me. Every time I would just smile and say thank you and head off.

Now here I am sitting at the Gryffindor table on Halloween eating dinner.

"Something wrong?" Fred asked. I looked up from my food to see everyone staring at me.

"What me? Oh no nothing is wrong." I said smiling.

"Aeris? Dumbledore would like a word with you." Snape said right behind me. I jumped a little and turned to see him. He looked calm. I got up and walked over to the teacher table. McGonagall was beaming at me.

"Aeris! I have some great news for you." Dumbledore said. He was wearing bright orange robes and wearing a pumpkin hat. Loony Lockhart who was sitting next to McGonagall was wearing a darker orange color robes and grinning at everyone.

"That's great!" I said giving them one of my fake smiles.

"Aeris... Can you sing tonight in front of everyone?" McGonagall asked smiling. My smile was wiped right off my face. Sing..._ In front of everyone? _It was bad enough that I sang in front of Fred and George but the whole school? I couldn't do it. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore were waiting for me still smiling.

"Well?" Snape asked. I looked at Loony Lockhart and he was smiling at me and winked.

"I never heard you sing before. I heard your great!" Lockhart said.

"Alright. I'll do it." I said. McGonagall gave a happy glee laugh.

"Good. Good!" Flitwick said. He raised his glass at me and drank from it.

"Sing whatever song you want Aeris." Dumbledore said and went back to talking with Flitwick. I walked back to the table and sat down. I didn't feel hungry anymore.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Lee asked.

"I'm... I'm going to sing after he makes his speech."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Colin squealed.

"Easy Colin." Lavender said.

"By the way... Where is Hermione, Ron, and Harry?" Oliver asked.

"Don't know. Haven't seen them all day." Lee said. Everyone else nodded their heads and went back to eating.

"Aeris just remember your talent is singing. You'll be great." Fred said and held my hand. I felt so much better after that. After 20 minutes of Fred and Percy yelling about socks and soup Dumbledore took the stand and everyone grew silent.

"I would like to say a few words before I hand the mic over to a student. This year so far has been filled with drama and hatred between houses. Tonight that stops. On Sunday is the first Quidditch match. I don't care if someone called you ugly or someone said something nasty about your parents. Sticks and Stones may hurt you but Words will Never hurt you. You are all old enough to to know violence isn't a answer to solving hatred to each other. Now anymore fights, name calling, drama, or notes with nasty words on it will be in detention for a week and lose 100 house points. Now tonight we have a special treat for all of you. Some of you may not know this but Hogwarts is pleased to have found out we have a singer. Miss. Aeris Evans has been heard by a few teachers and they all think all of you should hear her as well. Aeris." Dumbledore said and looked at me. I wasn't nervous anymore. I'll thank Fred later but now I know what I'm going to sing and I'm ready! I walked to Dumbledore.

"This room is already charmed so everyone can hear you. What are you going to sing?" Dumbledore asked.

I whispered in his ear and he smiled.

"Nice choice." He flicked his wand and a piano, drum set, harp, and violin appeared.

"They already know what to play. When they start you can begin."

I looked at everyone. They were all staring at me. Fred gave me a thumbs up and Oliver winked at me.

I smiled and looked at Draco who was smiling back. With a deep breath I started to sing.

_I'm not calling you a liar_

_Just don't lie to me_

_I'm not calling you a thief_

_Just don't steal from me_

_I'm not calling you a ghost_

_Just stop haunting me_

_And I love you so much_

_I'm gonna let you_

_Kill me_

_There's a ghost in my lungs _

_And it sighs in my sleep_

_Wraps itself around my tongue_

_As it softly speaks_

_Then it walks, then it walks with my legs_

_To Fall_

_To Fall_

_To Fall, at your feet_

_Oh but for the grace of god go on_

_And when you kiss me, I'm happy enough to _

_die._

_I'm not calling you a liar,_

_Just don't lie to me_

_And I love you so much_

_I'm gonna let you_

_I'm not calling you a thief,_

_Just don't_

_And I love you so much_

_I'm gonna let you_

_Oh..._

_I'm not calling you a ghost_

_Just Don't_

_There's a ghost in my mouth_

_And it talks in my sleep_

_Wraps itself around my tongue_

_As it softly speaks_

_Then it walks, then it walks_

_Then it walks with my legs_

_To fall_

_To fall_

_To fall_

_To fall_

_To fall_

_To fall, at your feet_

_Oh but for the grace of god go on_

_And when you kiss me, I'm happy enough_

I finished the song and felt my eyes grow extra bright. I felt so alive. Everyone was clapping and screaming my name. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't stop. I was going to sing another song.

_A falling star fell from your heart _

_And landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them,_

_And now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day. I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart _

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this Twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

This time everyone sang along which made me smile.

_The Stars, the moon they have all been blown out _

_You let me in the dark _

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in the Twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Everyone clapped really loud. The Gryffindor table were banging their fists on the table shouting Aeris. The Hufflepuff table stood up and started clapping.

"Well before we all go back to our rooms I guess I can sing a bubbly song. I don't mind if you guys dance." I said laughing.

"YEAH!" Fred said and stood up. George, Lavender, Oliver, Colin, Dean, Lee, and Neville also stood up.

"SIT DOWN YOU LOT!" Percy shouted but they didn't listen.

_You Grew wings on your heart_

_But you let it out your ribcage _

_And it flew into the dark_

_Like a ghost, just like a ghost_

_And it flutters by my window _

_When I need my sleep the most_

_So choose my weapon and choose my way_

_It's easy saying nothing when there's nothing to say_

_Thinking about it everyday _

_Starting to notice you're fading away_

_Fade like a shadow_

_Fade like a shadow_

_Fade like a shadow, fade_

_Fade like a shadow_

_Fade like a shadow_

Just like that all the Gryffindors got up and started to dance. Even Percy couldn't help but sing. The Hufflepuffs also started to get up and dance too. The Slytherins stayed seated and glared at the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws weren't sure what to do. I turned to see McGonagall and Dumbledore dancing together and Loony Lockhart even dancing to! Flitwick smiled and got up and danced as well.

_You want eyes in your hands_

_And power in your pocket_

_To stop and watch you dance_

_With your hips swinging_

_They shake, hips swinging got your_

_Hips swinging, they shake, hips swinging got your_

_Hips swinging they shake hips swinging again_

_Got your hips swinging, they shake, hips swinging they shake, hips swinging got your_

_Hips swinging, they shake, hips swinging_

_Again, again, and again and again_

_So choose my weapon and choose my way_

_It's easy saying nothing when there's nothing to say_

_Thinking about you everyday starting to notice_

_Two steps forward and one step back_

_Make up in love what you think I lack_

_You've got a vampire on your neck_

_Everybody knows what happens next_

The whole Hall (except the Slytherins) started to sing along and danced

_Fade like a shadow_

_Fade like a shadow_

_Fade like a shadow, fade_

_Fade like a shadow_

_Fade like a shadow_

(The school keeps singing Fade like a Shadow)

Me: _So choose my weapon and choose my way_

_It's easy saying nothing when there's nothing to say_

_Thinking about you everyday starting to notice_

The whole Hall kept singing until the enchanted instruments stopped playing. Everyone screamed and cheered (except for the Slytherins)

"AERIS AERIS AERIS AERIS!" The hall chanted. I smiled and went back to the Gryffindor table where everyone welcomed me back with hugs and pats on the back. Fred hugged me for a long time.

"You did great." He whispered in my ear. He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

"YEAH AERIS WHOO!" Lee screamed. Dumbledore appeared again and everyone grew silent.

"Be gone!" Dumbledore said and we all left the room. I saw Draco leaving and he saw me and smiled.

"You were awesome." He mouthed. I blushed. We all walked down a hallway and stopped. Their was a dead cat hanging from a a torch light. There was something red on the wall and in front of it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

_Malfoy_

"Did he just say Evans was going to sing?" Flint asked the Slytherins. The people around me were sneering. Shut up all of you. Aeris's voice is amazing.

"It's because she's a Gryffindor." Goyle said.

"Hey Malfoy! how about later we see if we can try and find Evans and Weasley snogging? I'm sure Snape would love to take points away from Gryffindor." Crabbe said. Everyone around him snickered.

"No. After this I'm finding Potter." I said. Everyone stopped laughing.

"What? Why?" Crabbe said glaring at me.

"Cause. I didn't make fun of his dead parents today." I said giving a evil smirk.

"Well then I'm all for looking for Potter then!" Goyle said. I watched as Aeris walked up and looked around the hall.

"She's such a ditz." Pansy said.

"I didn't hate her until that stupid fight." Crabbe said. Goyle nodded in agreement. Aeris saw me and smiled. I smiled back at her. She started to sing. Pansy laughed a little at her singing.

"She sucks." Pansy said looking at her.

"Will you shut up?" A Ravenclaw said giving Pansy a nasty look. Pansy stuck her tongue out at him and went back to picking at her nails. Aeris sounded so pretty up there. The Ravenclaws were whispering about her.

"She sounds pretty."

"Dumbledore was right!"

"Too bad Fred is dating her."

"I wish my hair was that long."

"Aeris you belong in Ravenclaw!"

Pansy snorted.

"Wow. Looks like the Ravenclaw's are stupid. Aeris is ugly. Aeris can't sing. Aeris is dating someone ugly. Aeris is stupid."

"Hey Aeris is pretty. Aeris can sing. Aeris is dating someone who's funny as hell. Aeris is really smart Parkision. So shutup. You are ugly. You can't sing. You aren't dating anyone. Your stupid." Cho Chang said to Pansy. The Ravenclaws that heard what Cho said turned around and sneered at Pansy. Pansy crossed her arms. She wasn't like that for long because later she got up and said she was going to bed. Crabbe and Goyle left with her leaving me with Flint. Aeris ended and everyone clapped.

"You know she isn't half bad." Flint said clapping for her under the table.

"You don't hate her?" I asked.

"Eh I've never talked to her before." Flint said before taking a gulp of Pumpkin juice.

"What happens if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin become... friends?" I asked Flint. Flint turned to look at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering."

Flint raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well depends. If the Slytherins hate the Gryffindor your probably going to be in bad shape. Like if you become friends with Potter you'll probably get your ass kicked. Why are you friends with Potter?" Flint said looking at me. Why is Flint all of a sudden nice? He better not be up to something or I'll kill him.

"Well... I don't trust you." I told him. He shook his head. He moved over so he was sitting right across from me.

"Trust me. I won't tell anybody. Does Crabbe and Goyle know?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll be the only one then?"

"Yep."

"So tell."

I took a deep breath.

"Aeris."

"Figured. I saw you smile at her. I also saw you with her after school once."

"Your not mad?"

"Nope. Like I said I pretend to hate her. Doesn't mean I like her though. She did punch me."

"Yeah cause you were going to attack Wood."

"Hmm Aeris protects people who are older then her?"

"Yeah and date them too."

"So I heard. Well Fred will treat her right."

"He better. I spent my whole summer with her and made her happy."

"Wait... She went to Rome with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Did your parents like her?"

"They adore her."

"Ha. Well then you got a chance with her." Flint said taking a sip from his goblet.

"What?"

"You know date her. It's gotta be secret but you could probably do it."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. I know you Draco. You'll fall in love with her one day or another."

"You don't know me." I said giving him a dark look.

"Please my dad and your dad always go for a drink every so often."

"So?"

"Then I know you. Look don't listen to Pansy or your two idiot friends. If you do I'm sure one day your just going to burst and attack one of them."

"Your right. I just hate all of them. Crabbe and Goyle are just my protection from Weasley."

"Besides Pansy likes you." Flint said watching the Gryffindor table get up and start dancing. I wish I could get up and dance too but then everyone will know I'm friends with her. Ugh I hate life.

"She... She whats?" I said looking utterly confused.

"Likes you. She's has been since the first year."

"That's just gross. What are you trying to do make me barf?"

"Maybe." Flint said with a evil smile.

"Be gone!" Dumbledore said to all the students.

"Come on let's go find Aeris and congratulated her." Flint said quietly.

"Wait! No! She's going to be with Weasley!"

"I'll distract Weasley."

We walked up the staircase. The first year Gryffindors keeping their eyes on us.

"Hey you lot aren't suppose to be up here!" Percy Weasley shouted.

"Shut up you git." Flint said and pushed him aside.

Everyone was crowded around a wall. There were a few screams and girls were crying. We both pushed ourselves in to get a better look and saw what was on the wall.

_**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened**_

_**Enemies of the heir, beware.**_

Flint smirked.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Flint said. I pushed my way through to get to the front and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing next to Mrs. Norris. I couldn't help but smirk. All three of them weren't at the feast so now we all know what they did. At last Potter got his revenge.


	8. Chapter 8: Truce Between Enemies

_Chapter 8_

_A Truce Between Enemies_

"Draco!" I shouted. Draco turned to see me pushing people to get to the front.

"Ae- Aeris?" Draco said.

"Draco did you just say Mudblood?" I asked him. I was trying to force myself not to go over to him and slap him. Mudblood is a word I hate.

"I- I didn't say that!" Draco said. He pointed at Flint. "He said it!" I crossed my arms.

"Hey don't you dare lie to her you no good double crossing ass." Fred said walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. Draco stared long and hard at Fred then turned and walked into the crowd.

"Excuse me! What is going on here!" McGonagall shouted making her way through all the people. She looked at the wall then the cat and gasped.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! In my office now! Everyone else go back to your common rooms. NOW." McGonagall said in a scary voice that made everyone panic and run back to their towers. Fred grabbed my hand and we walked back to the Common Room.

"What is Malfoy's problem?" Fred asked as we took the long way back to the room.

"How should I know?"

"Well... Aeris... I think your hiding something from me about him."

"What? Are you trying to make me laugh? We hate each other!"

"No you don't."

"You think I'm lying to you?"

Fred stopped and looked out the window. He was still holding my hand but I could feel the tension inside of him. He probably wanted to pound the living life out of Draco.

"I saw you with him once last year."

I held my breath.

"Wh-When?"

"You both were skating on the lake. You looked like the happiest person in the world."

"Fred I-"

"I don't care Aeris." Fred took a deep breath." Look I want you to be happy. If assface Malfoy makes you happy if he's you best friend then I guess he can stay." Fred slammed his fist into the wall.

"Draco was the one who saved Harry's life."

Fred turned to look at me. His eyes glittered in hatred.

"I thought Dumbledore said you did."

"No. I burned Quirrell but Draco stabbed him which really killed him."

"This doesn't make any sense. Draco hates Harry."

"If he didn't stab him I would have died too."

"He... He saved your life also?"

I nodded my head.

"Then I guess I should thank him." Fred said walking down the hallway.

"Not now!"

"Of course not now. I'll do it by owl later."

"You don't hate me now?"

Fred stopped and looked at me.

"Of course I don't! Aeris I would be stupid if I did."

"But you hate Draco."

"So what? Like I said if he makes you happy then he can stay."

I looked at the floor not sure how I felt now. Well at least Fred doesn't hate me. I would cry if he did. The only light showing was the moonlight which made the hallway pretty creepy. I looked up to see Fred's face shining in the moonlight. Fred must have known I was upset so he hugged me tightly.

"Aeris I would never break up with you because of ugly Malfoy. I bet he might like it that I did but I won't let him win. Just listen to me. Aeris I know I might be too young to say this but I really do love you. It's young love but it's strong love. You just gotta put it into heart and it'll do the rest."

"Young love lasts."

"If Malfoy can be your protector then so can I. I have a feeling that this Chamber is bad news. Specially' if Harry was the one who found it."

"Fred don't go searching for clues. I don't want to deal with any other possessed teachers."

Fred chuckled and we held hands as we walked into the staircase hallway and made our way to Gryffindor tower. There were a few stragglers climbing up the staircases to get to their own tower but nobody noticed us.

"I was just going to find out what this Chamber is. Malfoy might know something since he knew what the message was."

We walked into the Common Room and jumped a little that the whole Gryffindor house was in the Common Room. When they saw us everyone stood and clapped.

"Excellent job Aeris!"

"Beautiful voice Aeris!"

"It was wicked!"

"I liked the last song! It made get up and dance!"

"You had Slytherin baffled."

I smiled as everyone clapped.

"Hey hey now. All of you either go to bed or do homework" Percy shouted.

The Common Room emptied little by little as Fred, Lee, and I sat on the couch while Fred was writing his letter to Draco.

"Who are you writing to?" Lee asked trying to get a glimpse of the letter. Fred took it out of Lee's view and gave him a evil eye.

"Just a letter to my mother." Fred lied. Lee gave up asking and went to bed.

"I need Lynn." Fred said signing the letter and started to roll it up. I quickly jumped off the couch and headed upstairs where Lynn was hooting on her post which was normally by the window. Lavender was fast asleep while Hermione was reading. She looked up.

"We didn't write that on the wall. You know that right?"

"I know. It's gotta be someone else. Fred knows about Draco."

Hermione snapped her book close and got out of bed.

"How?"

"He saw me last year with him."

Hermione sighed and went down the stairs into the Common Room. I let Lynn jumped onto my shoulder and we went downstairs to find Fred and Hermione quietly arguing with each other.

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend! Draco is her protector! Dumbledore gave him orders." Hermione whispered so Percy couldn't hear them. Percy looked over at the two of them over his glasses. Fred looked at Percy.

"This doesn't concern your Percy." Fred said looking actually serious for once. Percy glared at him and went back to work.

"If assface has to protect my girlfriend then it's right I do as well. He can't be good at everything." Fred said quietly to Hermione. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's not right for both of you to protect her. I'm sure Aeris can handle things herself. Malfoy though has been ordered to."

"So? I'm her boyfriend and if she's in danger then I'm going to protect her!"

He tied the letter to Lynn's leg and Lynn flew out the open window and into the night. Fred stood up and walked up the boy's staircase.

"May I ask what is going on?" Percy asked looking at Hermione.

"Nothing. Fred is just being a idiot." Hermione said.

"When isn't he?" Percy said.

"He just thinks Aeris is in danger and he thinks Aeris can't battle it alone."

"Why not? She killed Quirrell by herself. Then again she doesn't have good taste with guys." Percy said rolling up a essay.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him looking annoyed.

"Well for one you picked Fred as your boyfriend. That was wrong to do. Not only is Fred good in school but he's lazy." Percy said.

"O yeah? Then who should I have picked?" I asked him. My blood was boiling. I never really liked Percy but now he was really getting me angry.

"Draco Malfoy." Percy said. I let my jaw drop. He... He thinks that? What is he wired different then the rest of us?

"What makes you say that? Malfoy is nasty to her own brother." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Well for one he's rich. He also has excellent grades. The only bad thing is he hate Gryffindor but whenever I see him I always think your both connected in some way. Kinda crazy to think but I see that."

"Yes but she won't date anyone that hates her brother. Malfoy is also a bully." Hermione said. I thought for a second that Percy knew about my friendship with Draco but I guessed he didn't when he grabbed his book bag and went to bed without another word.

"Honestly. He's such a smartass." Hermione said falling into the couch. I sat on a squishy armchair and watched the fire.

"I have a feeling Malfoy is always going to be there for you." Hermione said. I turned to look at her.

"How can you see that?"

"Well... He's like your best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Dumbledore did give him orders to protect you."

"I guess your right."

"How many people know now?" Hermione asked.

"Neville, Lavender, Fred, and you."

"I'm sure Draco probably told someone too."

"Couldn't have been Crabbe or Goyle."

"What about Pansy?"

"Nah. Draco told me he hated her."

"Flint?"

I paused and thought for a moment. Flint's dad did come to Draco's house once for a drink with Mr. Malfoy. Were Draco and Flint good friends? Flint was a 7th year though.

"Maybe."

"And of course Snape and Dumbledore know as well."

"Also McGonagall."

Hermione looked at me confused.

"Dumbledore told her. I guess he tells her everything."

"Like he told her about the fight?" Hermione asked.

"Yep like the fight."

The next morning was a disaster. Not only did Harry and Draco fight in the greenhouse but Harry threw pudding at him during lunch and lost 20 points to Gryffindor. Draco smelled like Chocolate Mousse in Potions upsetting Snape, he took 10 points off from Gryffindor. After school I went to the courtyard with Draco and we sat and did homework. This time he was eating a orange.

"So how did Fred find out?" Draco asked writing his Charms essay.

"Well he saw us last year together."

"He wrote me a letter yesterday. Told me if I didn't protect you he would kick my ass."

"Well Fred is my boyfriend."

"Yeah but he's a lame one."

"Oh shut up." I said and threw the orange Draco was eating across the courtyard. He watched it and sniffed.

"I was eating that."

"Not anymore your not."

Just then Draco attacked me and we rolled around on the grass acting like little kids.

"I knew it. You guys are best friends." A voice said and we turned to see Flint AND Percy. Percy wasn't looking very angry but he looked pretty upset.

"I was just talking to the Head boy. He told me you two have a uhh secret friendship." Percy said looking at Draco.

"Yeah we do. Got a problem?" Draco said glaring at Percy.

"Well it's a problem I'm not going to fix. If anyone finds out about this then you know whats going to happen."

"A fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin again and Evans I don't need another punch in the face." Flint said.

"So! How many people know?" Percy asked.

"Neville, Hermione, Fred, Flint, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and you." I told him. Since Draco knew this he didn't speak out.

"Well then. That's the only people who will know from now on." Percy said and both Flint and Percy walked out leaving us alone again.

"Great the butthead knows." Draco said. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So your using my name calling too?" Another voice said. Draco's face drained from color and he turned to see Fred leaning against a courtyard wall. Fred walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"What do you want Weasley? I said I would protect her! Even without Dumbledore's orders I will!" Draco said angrily.

"I want to ask you something." Fred said looking at Draco. Draco started to get his color back in his face and looked at me.

"He wants to know about the Chamber." I told Draco. Draco looked at Fred and smirked.

"And I thought Potter was the one who was going to look into it." Draco said.

"Well I think if the Chamber is open it's bad news." Fred said looking at my homework.

"Well it is." Draco said.

"Then shoot. Tell us the history about it."

"Well... You know Slytherin was always sneaky. So he built a Chamber somewhere in the school that holds a monster. The Chamber opened once before and one person died. The monster killed her. The monster travels though the pipes in the school. I don't know what it is but Snape told me if you look at it's eyes you'll die. So I think that cat Mrs. Norris must have seen his eyes so she died." Draco said picking up a twig and snapping it in half.

"So we gotta kill it?" Fred asked him.

"Don't push your luck. He can't be killed. You'll get eaten alive. The chamber just has to be closed again." Draco said.

"Well we gotta find the chamber first." I said.

"You know if the girl who was killed by the monster I'm sure she's somewhere around the school." Fred said. Draco shrugged and stood up.

"I'm going to my common room. See you Aeris." Draco said and picked up his book bag and walked into the castle.

"Well at least he told us about the chamber. Now we gotta find it before it kills anyone else." Fred said looking up at the sky.

"You know Draco will be helping us then."

"I know. He has too. He knows about the chamber." Fred said. We both went back into the castle after cloud watching and I told him I was going to the bathroom.

"Alright. I'll be in the Great Hall." Fred said and walked down the main steps. I walked through the second floor hallway and saw a sign that said closed on the Girl's bathroom.

"Strange." I said and opened the door. The room was light up with candles. There was a number of stalls and in the middle was a circular stone block with a bunch of sinks circling around it. In one of the stalls I heard a soft whimper and then crying.

"Hello?" I said. The crying grew louder.

"Um are you okay? Hello?" I tried again.

"GO AWAY!" A voice said.

"Well that's not a nice way to talk to me!" I shouted.

"You just here to make fun of me!" The voice said.

"What? Why would I do that? I'm Aeris Evans!"

"A-Aeris Evans? The girl who killed Professor Quirrell?" The voice said. She stopped crying at least.

"Yeah that's me."

A bathroom stall opened and a ghost girl with black hair in pigtails and wore glasses appeared.

"I'm Myrtle." She said wiping tears away from her ghostly face.

"I won't make fun of you. Promise." I told her.

"Good. Most of the girls who come in here do." She said.

"Well your a ghost so they thinks it's funny."

"WELL IT'S NOT! I DIED A HORRIBLE DEATH! I DIED WHEN HOGWARTS WAS IN A TIME OF NEED! I DIED WHEN A EVIL WIZARD WAS HERE AND HE FOOLED EVERYONE!" She screamed.

"Wait slow down! How did you die?"

"Red eyes. Once I saw them I felt my body froze and I fell down dead. I died here in this very bathroom. That's why Dumbledore closed this bathroom. So I could have peace."

"The monster..."

"Yes Slytherin's monster. He's been let out again. Last night I heard."

"Yes. The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware." I recited the message to her.

"Slytherin's monster will probably try and killed the muggle born students first. Remember Slytherin only likes Pure Bloods." She said.

"Draco Malfoy told me it's been opened before. You must have been the girl who died."

"Malfoy? That blonde boy that I saw out the window a few minutes ago in the courtyard?" She asked her full attention on Draco.

"Yeah that's him."

"I've seen him before with you. He's a Slytherin! Your a Gryffindor!"

"He's one of my best friends!"

"Best friend huh?" She said a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah I just told you."

"Your lying to me!" She screamed.

"How!"

"I saw him before with you! You were skating on the lake with him before Christmas last year! Your both in love." She said dreamy.

"What? NO! Draco and I are best friends. I'm dating someone already."

"Oh the red hair boy who sat with you guys?"

"Yes! We've been dating for a few months!"

"He won't last long." She said and floated in the air.

"You don't know that." I said crossly.

"Yes I do! That Malfoy kid I can see. The red hair one is someone I don't see in you future at all. Besides all us ghost know that the blonde kid in Slytherin is protecting a Gryffindor. We just didn't know who. Dumbledore said we weren't allowed to tell any of the students."

"Yeah... Draco is protecting me..." I told her. She gave a slick smile and flew in circles around the room.

"See? I knew he would be the one. Just goes to show I'm not stupid!" She said. I looked at my watch. Damn I was in here for 20 minutes. Fred must be worried.

"Well I have to go Myrtle. I'll be back tomorrow though. I have Wednesday afternoons off."

"Bring the blonde and red hair kid tomorrow." She said and with a wave she flew back into her stall.

I walked back out the bathroom and into the Great Hall for some pasta and cheesy bread sticks. Frock came over and purred on my lap. I smiled and petted him on the head. I just remember and searched my book bag in search for a piece of parchment and a ink bottle.

"Hand me your quill." I asked Fred. He gave me his quill and I wrote a quick note and secured it on Frock's collar. Frock leaped off my lap and walked over to the Slytherin table to his master.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked.

"Frock is a messenger as well." I said digging into my pasta.

"Ah. So what's the plan?" Fred asked me.

"Tomorrow after lunch were going to the second floor girl's bathroom. It's closed so no one will bother us."

"Why do we have to go there?" Fred asked. Frock came back with a piece of parchment in his mouth. He dropped it in my hand and walked out of the Great Hall.

_After Lunch meet on the second floor in front of the bathroom_

Fred looked at the piece of paper.

"So he's gotta come too?" Fred asked.

"Yep. It's about the chamber!" I said.

"In a girl's bathroom? That makes no sense." Fred said grabbing a bread stick.

"Yes it does. There is something there that knows about the chamber." I told Fred.

"What could possible be in a girl's bathroom that's about the chamber?"

"The girl who died haunts the bathroom."


	9. Chapter 9: Moaning Myrtle

_Chapter 9_

_Moaning Myrtle _

The next day after lunch both Fred and I had to sneak up to the second floor and get into the girl's bathroom without been seen. To Fred this was easy. Without a moment of hesitation we both climbed the grand staircase and were a hallway away from the bathroom. We ran down the hallway and ran right into Peeves.

"Weasley and Evans! What are you doing in the second floor? Off to do a bit of snogging since you get the afternoon off?" Peeves said in a slick evil smile.

"No Peeves now butt out." Fred said.

"Oh Mr. All Funny became all Serious!" Peeves said.

"Peeves if you go away I'll give you a year supply of dung bombs." I told him. Peeves stopped flipping around in the air. His eyes became round and huge.

"It's a deal!" Peeves said in a now friendly smile.

"For your info were going to see another ghost." Fred said eying Peeves. Peeves put his hands on his cheek.

"Off to see Myrtle? Oh boy she's talking to Malfoy now."

"We know Peeves. He's in our group." I told him. This was the first time I talked to Peeves before and really I didn't like him so much. He was a troublemaker.

"Icky Malfoy working together with Evans and Weasley?"

"PEEVES YOU MADE A DEAL WITH AERIS!" Fred yelled at him. Peeves just stuck out his tongue and floated into a nearby classroom. We walked to see Draco standing near the bathroom.

"She better not throw any fits. If she does I'll throw my book bag at her." Draco said giving Fred a nasty look.

"Before we go in I'm going to make something clear now. Both of you." I pointed at both of them. "Are going to be _nice_ to each other. You are my boyfriend. You are my best friend. I don't care if you hate each other. Send hate mail to each other later but when were together you say nothing nasty or start fighting. Got it?" I told them. They eyed each other but Fred just sighed.

"Fine." Fred said. We both looked a Draco.

"Fine." Draco said and crossed his arms. We all walked into the bathroom and put our bags by the door.

"Myrtle... Were here!" I said. We all heard a noise in a stall and Draco jumped. Myrtle appeared in the air and floated above us.

"I would expect you to come back later..." Myrtle said looking dreamily at Draco.

"Well we had the afternoons off." Fred said looking at her. Myrtle stared at him and smiled.

"Your the red hair guy." She said flipping and coming down to ground level to see Fred.

"Fred Weasley." He said smiling.

"Your Draco Malfoy." Myrtle said looking at him. Draco looked at her.

"Yeah. Aeris can we get this over with? Quidditch is on Saturday!" Draco said.

"What practicing so you can end up losing to us?" Fred snicked.

"I HEARD AERIS TOLD YOU BOTH NO FIGHTING." Myrtle screamed at him. Fred jumped back but Draco sneered. Myrtle must fancy Draco now. We all sat down in the middle of the bathroom.

"So if it's Slytherin's monster it has to be a snake." Fred said. Myrtle was floating next to Draco eying him.

"Well that means nothing. You gotta know what type of snake it is." Draco said holding a piece of parchment.

"Well what kind of snakes kill people when you look into the snakes eyes?" Fred asked him. I was looking through a snake book.

"Well... It could be a Basilisk..." I said and showed them a picture of a huge snake with yellow eyes. Myrtle screamed at the picture.

"THOSE EYES! I KNOW THOSE EYES!" Myrtle said still screaming.

"Well at least we know what type of snake it is." Fred said.

"It says here this snake is the King of Serpents and also has venomous fangs. Myrtle you died cause you looked into his eyes. It says here anyone who looks into their eyes suffers instant death. Spiders flee from the snake since it's their mortal enemy and the snakes flees from the crowing of a rooster which is fatal to the snake." I said.

"Well I heard Harry say something yesterday to Ron." Fred said.

"Well tell!" Draco said.

"He said the place where the writing on the wall is where he saw spiders in a line going out the window. Kinda funny since they were on the second floor but Harry said they looked like they were in a hurry." Fred said.

"Well the Chamber can't be far from here. Spiders flee from it. So how is the snake traveling through the school?" I asked all of them.

"Well I saw it on Halloween night but not his eyes. I heard it go into the pipes I think. I'm not sure if he went into the pipes but it sounded like he did." Myrtle said.

"That makes sense! He travels through the pipes around the school!" Draco said.

"Well Mrs. Norris must have looked into his eyes cause she's dead." Fred said looking at me.

"No she's not. She's been Petrified. Dumbledore told me." Draco said looking at the snake book.

"How? She saw his eyes!" Fred said.

"No Draco is right! She didn't look right at his eyes! There was water by the wall so she must have looked at it and saw the reflection of the snake's eyes!" I shouted. Myrtle smiled.

"Aeris is pretty smart. Your both lucky." She said. "Now that you know what it is it's time you found out where it hides." Myrtle said and floated back into her stall. We all quickly gathered our stuff and headed out of the bathroom.

"See ya Aeris." Draco said and went down into the dungeons. The rest of the day Fred and I sat in the courtyard reading books about Basilisks.

Saturday came pretty quickly to me. I wore Fred's old Quidditch robes as support. Lee wore Wood's old ones since he was a announcer. Lavender lent me a red ribbon and gold sparkles for my eyes.

"Looking good Aeris!" Oliver said as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He didn't look one bit nervous like Harry was.

"We better win." George said taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Not to worry. Harry here will grab the snitch before Malfoy gets his dirty hands on it." Oliver said. After 20 minutes of eating and talking Oliver said we should head down to the field. Lee and I found our usual spots in the stadium and watched as the Gryffindor team checked the field and went over last minute routines.

"They gotta win or that fight will be worthless." Lee whispered as McGonagall came and sat down behind Lee.

"Oh please I know about that fight Lee." McGonagall said. Lee's face was drained of color and he smiled weakly at McGonagall.

"I heard you gave the Slytherins a taste of their own medicine." McGonagall said smiling at us.

"Yep! Aeris kicked Crabbe!" Lee said.

"Well serves him right for trying to knock her out." McGonagall said. Little by little the rest of the school came in with either red painted faces or green painted ones. Lee spotted Percy who had his face painted half red and half gold.

"Percy takes this game seriously. He made a bet with Flint." Lee said.

"What was the bet?" I asked him.

"If Percy wins then he can change the H on Flint's badge to a B." Lee said.

"B for butthead." I said and we both laughed. Lee saw Madame Hooch come in and he quickly got the mic set up.

"Alright welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Quidditch game of the year! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Lee said into the mic. The stadium burst into cheers. A small rumble of thunder was heard.

"Slytherin having faster brooms this year thanks to Mr. Malfoy." Lee said and a burst of cheers from the green side of the stadium inturpted Lee. "But Gryffindor has better people on the brooms."

"JORDAN!" McGonagall said.

"I'm not sorry about that." Lee told me cupping the mic so no one could hear him.

"I wouldn't be either." I said. The Gryffindor team appeared and the Red and Gold side started to cheer.

"Alright! We got Wood, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Potter, Spinnet, and Weasley! Who's girlfriend is sitting right next to me and-"

"JORDAN!"

"THE PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW PROFESSOR! THE PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW!"

"I DON'T CARE STAY ON QUIDDITCH NOT FRED'S LOVE LIFE!"

"And here comes Slytherin." Lee said in a bored voice as the Slytherin team appeared.

"I want a nice game you two!" Madame Hooch said giving Oliver and Flint a dark look.

"Three. Two. One. AND THEIR OFF! Bell grabs the Quaffle and passes to Johnson but ah drops it and Higgs grabs it." Lee announced. I watched as Fred and George were knocking away a Bludger from Harry but the thing kept coming back to him.

"Alright Harry?" Fred yelled as he went down to help Angelina. George rode by Harry making sure the Black Bludger wasn't going to hit him. Draco was laughing so hard he almost fell off his broom. Why did he have to be such a ass to my brother? The Bludger came right towards Harry again and this time Fred and George were on either side of him. Oliver called for a time out.

"And time out Gryffindor!" Lee shouted. Gryffindor was getting crushed right now since Slytherin's brooms were really fast. It started to rain and McGonagall cursed.

"And were back to playing! Is that Bludger ever going to leave Harry alone?" Lee demanded. The Bludger again tried to knock Harry off course and Draco was laughing at him even harder. Then Harry saw it. The Snitch was inches above Draco's ear. Harry zoomed towards Draco and he let out a scream of panic and flew out of the way. The Bludger though finally attacked Harry and smashed his elbow.

"Yikes that's gotta hurt!" Lee said. Harry though snatched the Snitch and fell off his broom and landed with a thud on the muddy ground.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee screamed and the Gryffindor side let out a huge scream of joy. Harry looked at the Snitch and fainted. McGonagall panicked and ran out of the box. Fred flew over to us and held out his hand.

"He's your brother." Fred said. I grabbed his hand and sat in the back of his broom. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and he flew towards Harry.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this!" Loony Lockhart said. Both Fred and I moaned. George was wrestling the Bludger back into the crate. Colin came rushing onto the field with his camera ready.

"No pictures Colin." Harry said.

"Please! Take all the pictures you like Colin!" Lockhart said as he sat next to Harry. Colin started clicking away.

"I think Harry should be taken to Madame Pomfrey." Oliver said with a smile on his face. "Best catch ever Potter."

"Now now I'll fix this!" Lockhart said. He touched Harry's arm with his wand and gave a look of disgust.

"Well ah I must have said the wrong spell." Lockhart said.

Loony Lockhart didn't fix Harry's broken bone. He removed all of them from his arm.

After Fred was finished laughing at Draco after Flint yelled at him for having the Snitch right next to him and not noticing we all went to visit Harry. We brought treats for him so he'll his mind off the pain now that he has to regrow 33 bones. We weren't there long since Madame Pomfrey kicked us out. After a long dinner in the Great Hall (Fred and Oliver fought about Broomsticks) we all went back to the common room to celebrate the win for Gryffindor.

"Cheers!" Fred said and everyone raised their glasses of Butterbeer. Colin quickly drank his down and stood up. He went upstairs and came back a few moments later carrying his camera and a bowl of grapes.

"I'm going to see Harry before he goes to sleep." Colin said and skipped out of the common room. After a hour passed people started heading out of the room to bed. Hermione and Ron finished their game of Wizard Chess and both went to bed. The last three people were Percy, Fred, and I. Percy was writing to his parents about the win. He still had some gold on his face which looked pretty weird. Fred and I were sitting on the couch reading more Snake books. After two hours I started to get queasy. Colin should have been back by now.

"Hey I'm going to see if Colin came back from visiting Harry. He's been gone for awhile." I said and walked out. Fred was right behind me and we both went down the staircase to get stopped by McGonagall. She looked pale and shocked.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Where you two on your way to see if Colin was alright?" She asked shaking.

"Yeah but Professor did something happen to him?" I asked.

"There has been another attack. Colin was found on the stairs that lead to the hospital. There was a bowl of grapes next to him as well. Aeris, Fred, Colin is Petrified. The monster even burned all of his film." McGonagall said.


	10. Chapter 10: Harry's Special Power

_Chapter 10_

_Harry's Special Power_

After news got around about Colin more and more people started to carry around items that keeps evil away. Even Fred was trying to find a spell that would make a Rooster crow. Everyday after school Moaning Myrtle would sometimes come into the courtyard to see how our research was going. After awhile Fred and Draco stopped making fun of each other and just gave nasty glares. At least it was a start. During the second week of December McGonagall came around and asked who was staying.

"Evans, all the Weasleys, Granger, Potter, Brown, Jordan, Thomas, and Wood." McGonagall said checking our name on the list.

"Professor is Malfoy saying for Christmas?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Yes Potter." She said and she walked down the Gryffindor table collecting names. Harry started to whisper to Hermione and Ron about something.

"Their trying to find the Heir. They think it's Malfoy." Fred said. Ha Draco the Heir of Slytherin? That's pretty funny to think. Too bad Harry is wrong. Lee grabbed a bagel and took out his be gone dark magic gem and put it on the table.

"Why Lee?" Oliver asked him.

"Hey I'm not going to get myself killed. That monster could really kill somebody next." Lee said.

"Your a pureblood dummy." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"So? Was Colin a pureblood?" Lee asked looking scared.

"No. He's a muggle born I think." Oliver said.

"Well whatever is attacking the students is going to stop soon. We might know who the Heir is." Harry said. We all looked at him. Oh boy here we go.

"WHO?" Neville asked Harry.

"Malfoy."

"Yeah right." Fred said .

"No he's been suspicious lately."

"A second year kid can't control a monster like that. Look at Flint. He probably did it." Fred said. Harry gave him a dark look.

"Why are you standing up for Malfoy? I thought you hate him." Harry said.

"Well I do. I just don't think he is the Heir. Only a older smarter kid can be. Like I said look at Flint." Fred said and stood up. "And whatever your doing isn't going to work Harry. Malfoy may be dumb but he isn't that stupid." Fred walked out of the hall leaving Harry in a blank stare.

"Is Fred standing up for Malfoy?" Harry asked me.

"No. He probably just hates you always making fun of him. It does get annoying Harry." I told him. I got up and left the Great Hall as well and went down to the Greenhouses where I saw Draco sitting on the snowy ground looking at the lake.

"Where are your guards?" I asked. He jumped and looked at me.

"Aeris don't scare me like that!" Draco said.

"Well your always daydreaming."

"They rather be with Pansy now."

"Why?"

"I-I got in a fight with them yesterday night."

"Want to tell me?"

"They think your the Heir. I said you were too young."

"Well I am. Harry thinks your the Heir."

Draco started laughing.

"Harry is a idiot."

"Hey he's my brother."

"So my mom is thinking we travel to America during the summer. Are you staying with us again?"

"Don't know. Depends if Fred is doing anything."

"You rather hang with him then me?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"I'm your best friend."

"Boyfriend comes before best friend."

"Yeah well boyfriend is just boy and friend put together. So really he's just a friend."

"I'm dating him."

"Yeah watch how long it lasts."

"Where are you going in America anyway?"

"Disney World."

"DISNEY WORLD?"

"Hey it's the muggle place where that mouse comes up to you and-"

"I know what it is. I've been there before."

"Since when?"

"Dumbledore took me on my 8th birthday."

We both heard footsteps in the snow and quickly hid but it was no use.

"MALFOY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING NEAR MY SISTER?" Harry screamed running at Draco at full speed. Draco was ready though and threw a snowball at Harry. Harry was hit in the face and slammed onto the snowy ground.

"Stop! STOP FIGHTING!" Hermione screamed at the both of them. Harry got up and punched Malfoy right in the stomach and fell. All the Gryffindors cheered Harry on as Draco got up and took his wand out.

"Hey! You two!" A voice said and I turned to see Loony Lockhart coming at full speed to both of them. Draco cursed under his breath and put his wand back into his robes. Loony Lockhart was wearing bright green robes that was blowing into his face.

"You two stop fighting!" Lockhart said.

"But Professor! Malfoy was bothering my sister!" Harry said angrily.

"Malfoy won't bother Aeris!" Lockhart said.

"Yeah he would!" Ron said walking over to Harry's side giving Lockhart a evil glare.

"Really now. Malfoy here has never taunted, fought, or even make fun of Aeris. I would know because Fred Weasley is always by her!"

"Malfoy doesn't do that stuff cause he likes her!" Ron shouted. The Slytherins gasped and looked at Draco. Draco was now filled with fury.

"WEASLEY I DON'T LIKE HER! I WAS JUST ASKING HER IF CLASS WAS CANCELED!" Draco shouted at Ron so loud that the color was drained from Ron's face. Lockhart looked at both of them.

"Well we can settle this. Tonight there is a dueling club in the Great Hall at 8 o' clock. I will let Professor Snape know and will see who's good enough to duel." Lockhart said smiling. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Good! Well see everyone tonight then!" Lockhart said and walked back up to the castle. Harry glared at Draco while Crabbe and Goyle came over and stood by Draco. Crabbe gave me a evil smirk. He walked up to me and pushed me down into the snow.

"Ah!" I said.

"AERIS!" Harry yelled.

"YOU BIG UGLY GIT!" Fred said running down. All of a sudden it was like a blur. Harry came over to me and helped me get up. Fred ran over to Crabbe and punched him right in the face sending Crabbe flying into the snow. Draco ducked as Goyle tried to kick Fred and Fred gave him a punch in the back of the head. Goyle also fell face first into the snow. Fred looked at Draco and turned and walked back into the castle.

"FRED! YOU FORGOT MALFOY!" Seamus yelled at him. Fred turned and looked at Seamus.

"Malfoy didn't do anything." Fred said and walked into the castle leaving everyone puzzled and confused.

The day went by pretty quick since Harry didn't talk at all much during class. Everyone was still confused about Fred not punching Draco.

"Wealsey what gives? You didn't punch Malfoy?" Oliver asked him during dinner that night.

"Sorry Wood. That kid didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter if he didn't do anything! He's a rat!" Oliver yelled.

"Well like I said. I save my punches for people who deserve them. Crabbe and Goyle needed them for pushing my girlfriend into the snow."

"Oh... Well then... Why was Malfoy talking to you anyway Aeris?" Oliver asked.

"He was just asking if class was cancelled." I told him.

"Well tonight he's getting his ass kicked." Ron said sitting down next to Fred.

"I'm not even going." I said dipping my chicken tender into ranch dressing. The whole group looked at me.

"Why won't you go?" Ron asked.

"Aeris you gotta go!" Dean shouted.

"We need someone to knock the wind out of Pansy." Neville said.

"You better go. Malfoy is going to pay for what his goons did to you." Harry said. I looked at Harry and felt anger in my blood.

"All Draco did was ask about class. He didn't do anything bad!" I said.

"Why did you just call him Draco?" Neville asked.

"Cause that's his name!" I shouted.

"Aeris! Your taking his side?" Harry stood up looking angry.

"No! I'm not going to let you beat up somebody that didn't do anything!"

"I told him to not talk to you!"

"It was just a question!"

"Well from now on you can't talk to him. He's bad. Very bad." Harry said. Fred dropped his knife and looked at me. I slammed my hands on the table and gave Harry the most evil glare.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO HARRY!" I screamed. Half of the hall turned to look at us. Many people stared and whispered to their friends.

"FINE! FINE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME! CAUSE FOR SOME REASON YOU THINK HE'S A GOOD GUY. AERIS HE'S THE HEIR!" Harry screamed back.

"HE'S NOT THE HEIR YOU IDIOT!"

I picked up my book bag and stormed over to Snape.

"Everything alright?" Snape asked.

"Harry is just being nasty."

Fred came over and stood next to me.

"Weasley why is Harry being nasty to Aeris?" Snape asked Fred.

"He thinks Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin. Harry also gave Aeris a order and Aeris blew up on him and said she doesn't take orders from him."

"Well Aeris spoke her mind." Loony Lockhart said walking over to us.

"Aeris doesn't even take orders from me. I've raised her for almost eight years as well." Snape said. Lockhart laughed and took a sip from his goblet.

"That proves Aeris will be a great fighter tonight. All her anger will be focused on the person she's dueling." Lockhart said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Professor but I'm not going to the club tonight." I told Lockhart.

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"I'm going to see Colin Creevy." I said. I was really planning on seeing him too.

"Well it's okay. We have one Potter coming tonight though. Well I better be off!" Lockhart said and strolled down the Hall to the double doors.

"Snape?" Fred asked. Snape turned to look at him. Fred smiled. "Kick Loony Lockhart's ass."

"With pleasure." Snape said and smiled back.

After most of the Gryffindors left for the Dueling Club, Fred and I walked down to pay a visit to Colin. Madame Pomfrey was happy to see us and took us over to the frozen Colin.

"Professor Sprout said the Mandrakes are growing up pretty fast. We should have the potion ready by March but I'm afraid another attack is going to happen before then." She said looking at Colin. I looked around the room and saw a knock out Flint in a bed.

"What happened to him?" I asked Madame Pomfrey. She looked over at Flint.

"Ah well Peeves attacked him with a Dung Bomb and the bomb hit him square in the face. He's been out for a couple of hours. Poor dear." She said. Yeah poor Flint.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Close the door on your way out." Madame Pomfrey said and walked into her office.

"Hey Colin." I said to him. I fixed his hair a bit and felt his forehead. It was ice cold. His eyes were glassy and his hands were frozen in the air.

"This is bad." Fred said looking at Colin.

"The snake will attack again. I can feel it." I told Fred. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a box of Chocolate Frogs on Colin's nightstand. We heard a grunt from the other side of the room and saw Flint slowly get up looking angry and confused.

"You two? What are you doing here?" Flint asked looking at us.

"Were seeing Colin." I said. Flint looked over to see Colin.

"Oh. Sorry about your friend."

"Hey you should be scared for Malfoy." Fred snapped at Flint.

"Malfoy? Why?"

"Harry hates him right now. There's a Dueling Club in the Great Hall and I bet Lockhart is letting Harry and Malfoy duel." Fred said.

"Crap. Malfoy isn't very good at dueling." Flint said looking out the window. This was weird. Flint must have too much medicine in his body still cause he wasn't yelling at Fred.

"Well hope he comes out in one piece." Fred said. Flint looked at Fred and went back to sleep. We both headed out and closed the door. We both held hands and walked down the steps to see if the club was still going on. When we got to the Hall it was empty. We both saw the Hufflepuff kid from my Herbology class. Justin I think his name was.

"Hey!" Fred said. The kid turned looking pale and angry.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fred asked him.

"Why don't you talk to Harry? He tried to kill me!" The Hufflepuff kid said and turned walking up the main staircase. "I wonder what Harry did." Fred said.

"WEASLEY!"

We both turned and groaned and saw Crabbe coming up from the dungeons.

"What do you want fatty?" Fred said.

"Watch you mouth. Saturday night at 9 o' clock Gryffindor against Slytherin for a snowball fight. Your brother started this fight. Later losers." Crabbe said and walked back down the dungeon steps.

"Damn. I'm going to kill Ron!" Fred said. Great another fight. We both walked back to the Common Room and entered it with Seamus attacking me as soon as I stepped in.

"Aeris! Where were you? Harry needed your help!" Seamus yelled at me. Percy grabbed Seamus by the arm and flung him into the couch.

"Sorry I don't do Duel Clubs. Specially if Loony Lockhart is the ringleader." I said getting up from the hard wooden floor.

"I respect that Aeris. It's better if you didn't go." Percy said.

"Well that annoying Hufflepuff kid named Justin was all angry and spatted at us when we talked to him." Fred said taking a seat on a chair. Hermione had her nose buried in a book while Harry was watching the fire.

"Well he has a reason." Ron said throwing his wand on the coffee table.

"Why?" I asked.

"Harry can talk to snakes. Justin thinks Harry was trying to get the snake to attack him." Ron said.

"But- but only Salazar Slytherin himself can talk to snakes." Fred said.

"You Know Who can also talk to snakes. He had a pet snake when I used to live at the house. He talked to her all the time." I told everyone.

"Then Aeris you should be able to talk to snakes to." Neville said.

"I can't." I told him.

"Well Harry didn't mean to make the snake attack Justin. So let's change the subject." Percy said.

"Fine. Ron what the hell is your problem?" Fred yelled at his brother.

"What did I do?" Ron said.

"You started another fight with Slytherin?"

"WELL YEAH CAUSE BLOODY CRABBE WAS SAYING NASTY THINGS ABOUT OUR FAMILY!" Ron shouted. Everybody groaned.

"Well it's a snowball fight on Saturday. 9 o' clock." Fred said.

"Well we can just beat them again!" Oliver said jumping off the couch. Harry turned from the fire and watched as the group (Neville, Dean, Lavender, Ron, Seamus, Fred, George, Hermione, Percy, Ginny, Seamus and I) put our hands in the middle of our circle.

"GRYFFINDOR!" We all shouted.


	11. Chapter 11: The Scarf

_Chapter 11_

_The Scarf_

The next morning the whole group spent their time in the Common Room making battle plans and special attacks for the fight that was happening tomorrow night. Harry seemed to tense to join the group and stared at the fire for almost three hours.

"Harry if your so upset go tell Justin your sorry." Hermione said looking over one of Oliver's battle plans. I looked over at Harry to see him all tensed up and ready to explode at any moment. Harry stood up and walked out of the Common Room. I looked over at Fred to see him writing another secret letter to Draco telling him about Harry's power.

"Should we follow Harry?" I whispered to Fred.

"Hold on let me finish writing something." Fred said. After a few more seconds he signed his name and we both walked out.

"On our way back I need to go to the Owl tower to send this." Fred said waving the letter. We both walked down the empty hallways looking for Harry when we saw Nick looking out the window.

"Hey Nick!" Fred said. Nearly Headless Nick turned and gave a small smile to Fred.

"Hello lovebirds." Nick said.

"Nick what's the matter?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking about the monster that's been running around the school." Nick said.

"Well I'm sure Dumbledore will get him." Fred said smiling.

"I hope so or Hogwarts will have to close early. Well I better get going. I'm sure Dumbledore will need help in the Great Hall with the Christmas tree." Nick said and floated down the hallway. We both heard running footsteps and saw Justin the Hufflepuff kid running in the same direction as Nick. He turned down the same hallway as Nick and kept running.

"He's running from something." Fred said and we both turn and ran.

"AERIS STOP!" Fred screamed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. From where we were standing we saw Nick and Justin looking down at a different hallway. To my horror I saw Nick in front of Justin and they were both staring at something but I couldn't see it. We heard an bang and a huge loud slither and Justin screamed and fell over. Nick looking horrified turned a smoky grey color and floated horizontal. All of a sudden Harry appeared and looked at Justin and Nick's bodies.

"Let's get out of here." Fred said and we both turned and ran as we heard running footsteps and a nasty song Peeves was singing. We just saw the snake attack two people.

Later that day in the Common Room Lynn flew in with a letter on her leg.

"Thanks." I said handing her a piece of cheese. She ate it and flew out the window into the grey skies. I ripped open the envelope already knowing who it was.

_Happy Winter Aeris!_

_I would just like to say it was very brave of you still staying at Hogwarts after the Chamber opened. Draco told me everything. I hope everyone is alright. I also heard you have a boyfriend! Congrats Aeris! Lucius is doing fine even though he gained a few pounds since he sneaks himself a box of cookies every week. As I hope you know that during the summer holidays were going to America. Where in America? Disney World of course! Snape said you haven't been there for awhile and thought he should join us as well. Please send a answer if you can come or not! Look for our Christmas presents and see you soon!_

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy_

"Wow your going to America?" Percy asked looking over my shoulder.

"Butt out." Fred said.

"So Aeris are you going?" Percy asked.

"I think so." I said.

"You should go." Fred said looking at the letter.

"That's not normal for a boyfriend to say." Percy said.

"Well I want Aeris to be happy. Disney World I heard makes everyone happy. Malfoy and Snape better come back so damn happy they won't bother us again." Fred said. After Fred and Percy argued about Snape I went to bed and had a nightmare about the attack I witnessed today.

Saturday was perfect for a snowball fight. It snowed overnight leaving the ground buried in a few inches of ice and snow. Gryffindor spent their Saturday packing and talking about the fight that was going to happen later that night. At fifteen minutes to 9 o' clock the Gryffindor group made their way to the courtyard and met up with the same Slytherin group from the fight back in September.

"No magic this time." Flint said.

The snowball fight lasted for about a hour ending with Lee attacking Goyle and tried to choke him with his scarf. It made everyone laugh and in the end Percy whipped out some Hot Chocolate back in the Common Room. Yet again Gryffindor crushed Slytherin in another fight. I even threw a snowball at Draco which hit his face and made both of us fall down laughing. Fred passed out some fudge he got in the kitchen and we all laughed and sang Christmas carols only to pass out in the Common Room. I woke up on Sunday to Percy's loud snores. I must have slept on Fred's chest who was also fast asleep. I stood up and almost stepped on Ginny who fell asleep on the floor next to Lavander and Dean. Harry fell asleep on the armchair while Ron, Lee, George, and Seamus fell asleep on the rug. Hermione was sleeping by the table next to Oliver who tipped over his Hot Chocolate and Neville was sleeping on the coffee table. A couple of first years came bouncing down the steps with their trunks in their hands chatting to their friends when they froze as they saw everyone sleeping in the Common Room.

"We had a snowball fight." I whispered to them. After a soft chorus of Ah's they left the Common Room and headed to the Great Hall. I walked over to Percy and woke him up.

"We fell asleep in the common room?" Percy said looking around. I nodded my head and pointed at the floor to the sleeping kids.

"ALRIGHT LOT GET UP! THE TRAIN IS GOING TO LEAVE IN A HOUR!" Percy yelled. Everyone got up and Ginny woke up screaming.

"Ow Ginny! You gave me a headache." Fred said rubbing his head. Ginny looked at Fred in horror and ran up the girl's staircase.

"What is wrong with her?" George said throwing his garbage into the garbage can.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Fred asked him.

That morning all the Gryffindors were running up and down trying to get last minute things in their trunks.

"Write to us about Malfoy!" Seamus yelled and walked out with Dean to the train. Neville yawned and followed them out the portrait hole. When the last sixth year left everyone who was staying for the holidays went outside and had a snowball fight.

"This is more fun then the one we had yesterday!" Ron shouted and threw a snowball at Percy. Loony Lockhart came out later in the day to see what where all the screaming came from. It was a bad idea for him to do so since after he screamed "You kids can't throw snowballs!" He got at least 20 snowballs thrown at him. After that we all sat in the Great Hall and had some Hot Chocolate and Chocolate Chip Cookies. Lee was so piped up with sugar, Snape had to give him a calming potion. We sat and talked about random things and played a few games of Wizard Chess until Dumbledore came and allowed us to shoot off fireworks.

At dinner time the rest of the people who were staying at school during the holidays came down. Draco, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were the only kids who stayed at school in Slytherin. Mostly older class Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students stayed. It was a few days before Christmas and not everyone was as cheered up as the Gryffindors. It was only all the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Oliver, Lavender, Lee, and I. Not even one quarter of the school stayed.

"CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" Lavender screamed on Christmas morning. I woke with a start and sent Lynn flying. She hooted angrily.

"This is why I go home during Christmas." Hermione said and started to unwrap her gifts.

"Then why did you stay here?" Lavender said putting aside another dress she got as a gift.

"Harry and Ron asked me to stay and my parents are in Asia." Hermione said. My Christmas gift pile was really high this year.

_Professor Snape: A new Potion kit and a device to tell when it's about to storm_

_Professor Dumbledore: A necklace that has a silver key (Must open something at school I'm going to guess)_

_Professor McGonagall: How To Transform Your Animal In Three Easy Steps_

_Professor Flitwick: A new Quill_

_Hermione: Ballet Shoes_

_Lavender: A green party dress with sparkles at the bottom_

_George: Snow that will never melt_

_Percy: New Parchment_

_Ginny: A figurine of a Owl_

_Mr. Malfoy: A box of cookies_

_Mrs. Malfoy: A muggle stuff animal of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and a box of fudge and red velvet cakes_

_Ron: A box of every flavor beans_

_Harry: New Gryffindor color gloves_

_Lee: A photo of a snowy Hogwarts during the day_

_Oliver: A figurine of a guy named Krum who flew around the room on a broomstick_

_Neville: A lion shape pin for my hair_

_Seamus: Something from Ireland but it's a tiara that princesses wore back in the day_

_Dean: A bunch of photos that he took in Disney World last year_

_Cho Chang: A new cherry blossom mini tree that I put on my nightstand_

_Flint (? I'm confused on why he sent one to): A glass figure of a girl named Ariel from a Disney movie called the Little Mermaid_

All I had left was a letter from Draco. This year I actually got him something. A glass figure that looks like Mickey Mouse holding hands with Walt Disney. I even enchanted it so it will light up different colors and shoot off tiny fireworks at night.

_The Lake at 12:30_

Ah Draco it's always the lake. I went down to the Common Room to see all the Weasleys sitting by the fire.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lee said walking down the stairs across the room.

"Lee you don't have to be so loud." George said and threw Lee a Christmas present. All the Weasleys were wearing their annual sweaters they always got from their mother. Ron though didn't look happy with his. Lavender leaped down the stairs and handed me another gift.

"It goes with Fred's gift." Lavender said and sat next to Lee on the couch. I opened it and looked at a pretty silver charm bracelet that already had a few charms on it. A owl, music note, violin, Mickey Mouse, Oswald, ballet slippers, and a tiara.

"Muggles wear them. It brings them good luck." George said looking at the bracelet.

"Thanks Lavender!" I said.

At around noon I went downstairs to the lake.

"Well you still have to open mine!" Fred said.

"I will when I get back. Uhh Dumbledore wants me to take a walk around the lake." I told him. He knew I was really going to see Draco but the other Gryffindors where within earshot.

When I finally made it outside it started to snow lightly. I walked down the long bridge and saw Harry's owl Hedwig taking a fly around the school.

"Hey!" Draco said by the lake. I didn't want to run cause I was carrying his gift. When I got close enough to him he ran and gave me a hug.

"I thought it was pretty enough to go outside. Did you get anything good?" Draco asked as we both sat on a rock.

I showed him the tiara and the charm bracelet.

"Wow the tiara is really pretty." Draco said. It was by the way. It was silver with small blue diamonds and pearls all around it until it got to the middle where a huge dark blue jewel was in the middle.

"I also got a stuff rabbit from your mom."

"Really? She gave me a stuff animal of Donald Duck."

"And a box of cookies from your dad."

"Same here. What did Fred give you?"

"He hasn't found the right time to give it to me yet. It's suppose to go with the bracelet."

"Knowing him it better be good."

We both laugh and had some of Mr. Malfoy's cookies Draco brought. We watched at the snow kept falling and danced around Hogwarts.

"Oh hey open your gift." I told him. I handed him a wrapped gift. He opened it and laugh as he looked at the figure.

"This is awesome!"

"It shoots off tiny fireworks at night. Like Cinderella's castle appears behind it so it looks like one of the end of the day firework show they always have."

"It's the best gift I got all day. Thanks Aeris!" Draco said and he handed me a silver box. I opened it to see a beautiful silver sparkly scarf that had a few gold strings inside. I looked on the ends to see a small stitched on owl and on the other side a stitched in violin.

"Draco... this is beautiful." I told him.

"It goes with your bow. My mom found it at the same store where she got the bow."

"Well I love it! I'll wear it every time I go out during the winter." I said smiling.

Near 8 o' clock Fred asked it we could take a walk around the school. When I came back from the lake around maybe 3 he saw the scarf and said Draco had good taste. We walked to McGonagall's classroom where Fred said my Christmas gift was. When we got inside he lighted a few candles and we sat by the fire in the front of the classroom. A white box was sitting on McGonagall's desk and it was a pretty big box.

"She allowed me to use the classroom for a hour." Fred said and handed me the box.

"Before you open it here." Fred said and handed me a envelope. I opened it to find tickets inside to a Opera called _Madame Butterfly. _

"This must have cost a lot!" I told him.

"Nah. The tickets Hermione chipped in to get. This gift-" Fred patted the box. "I found in Hogsmead but I had help with Lee and when Lavender found it she put in a couple of gallons in as well."

I opened the box and opened the paper to see something I couldn't believe Fred would buy. It was a green dress that looked like it went down to the floor if I put it on. The top part was all sparkles and a gold sash went around the waist. On the top their was also a couple of pearls here and there and gold stitching also. On the skirt part it was fluffy and a lighter green color with sparkles everywhere and I mean like all over the place. The best part was both the scarf and the tiara match it.

"Fred it's beautiful!" I said giving him a hug.

"Well you gotta dress up to see a opera so here you go!"

"When is it?"

"The last day of our summer holidays."

"You know I got to tell Draco."

"He already knows. He saw me come back from Hogsmead and saw the white box. He was bugging me about it until I told him. He was surprised to see I bought something. Well he knows about the Opera to and he said he'll let you go."

"Wow now I have to ask him when I want to hang with people during the summer?"

"Well he said you guys are in Disney World until the last week of July."

"I won't be surprised if Mr. Malfoy couldn't take all the happy there."

We both laughed and headed back to common room were everyone asked what was in the box. When I finally found a seat on the couch I put the box on the coffee table and Hermione opened the box and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"THIS IS THE BEST GIFT A GIRL COULD EVER WANT!" Hermione shouted. Fred laughed and started to look at my gift I gave him which was a mini Quidditch set with 14 broomsticks and 14 small players flying around a small field with three hoops on the sides.

"I like Aeris gift to Fred." Ron said looking at Fred's gift too.

"You can play a game of Quidditch too. I gave Oliver a book on Quidditch so the whole team can learn routines using that too." I told them and looked over at Oliver who was busy reading the Quidditch book I got him.

"I like your gift as well Aeris." Percy said lifting up a small version of Hogwarts. Every so often a tiny owl flew out and around the room before going back inside the owl barn.

"Yeah I found mostly everyone's gift in Diagon Alley." I said. Ron liked his gift as well which was a year's supply of Honeyduke cakes.

After everyone watched a few Quidditch games and Fred pretty much won them all we all headed off to bed. This year's Christmas was the best Christmas ever. Enough said.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Is In The Air

_Chapter 12_

_Love Is In The Air_

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Not only have teachers gave out more homework but Hermione was missing from class for a odd reason. The Gryffindors wondered if she was attacked but after I went to the hospital wing to find out I learned that Hermione looked like a cat.

"It's terrible Aeris! How am I suppose to study if I feel like coughing up hairballs?" Hermione said going through her get well cards.

"Hold on." I said and picked up one that had a sparkly heart on it. I opened it and read the cheesy note and saw Loony Lockhart sent her this get well soon card.

"Hermione you better throw this away." I said. She grabbed it out of my hand and tossed it under her pillow. The main doors opened and Harry and Ron entered which made it my time to leave.

"See you tomorrow Hermione." I told her and walked out of the Hospital wing without saying hello to the two boys. On my way back I met up with Oliver who said Fred was on the Quidditch field. I turned away from Gryffindor tower and made my way outside to the Quidditch field. The walk there wasn't far at all except for the fact I had to yell at Pansy.

"Hey watch where your going show off!" Pansy yelled at me.

"Looks who talking. Your the one who probably kissed every guy in Slytherin except for the one you really want to." I yelled back at her and smirked.

"Well at least I'm not in a relationship with TWO guys." Pansy yelled back. I froze.

"I'm dating Fred that's it."

"Really? I thought you were dating that Jordan guy too."

"You watch your mouth Pansy or I'll smack it off."

"Hmph at least the guy I like is decent."

"Really? Wow he couldn't even catch the Snitch that was inches away from him." Okay that was pretty mean to Draco. Sorry Draco.

"At least he isn't poor!"

"Really? I don't think Fred is poor when he bought me a ball gown and tickets to see a opera. Poor people can't afford that."

Pansy lost some color in her face after I mentioned the word ball gown.

"You-You got a ball gown for Christmas?"

"That's right. Also a tiara."

"That's not fair!"

"Is to if you have nice friends."

"I HAVE NICE FRIENDS EVANS."

"Doesn't sound like it when they don't even send you Christmas gifts."

Pansy just started to burst out crying and threw herself on the ground. I stood there not knowing what to do. I hated Pansy but she didn't have many friends.

"Uh Pansy?" I said and walked over to her.

"Your right Evans. Draco really is my only friend. That's why I like him."

"Well I didn't mean to make fun of Draco."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I know he's your best friend. I uh spied on you guys one day."

"Wow your nice."

"Well Evans this hard for me to say it but I only hated you cause your his best friend. It's not normal for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be friends."

"That's why I didn't want everyone to know."

"I won't tell anyone."

"You better not Pansy or I'll kill you."

"Like you said I don't have many friends. You seem to be little Miss Social Butterfly and have tons of friends."

"Well not really. I'm only friends with the Gryffindors. Thanks to my brother the Hufflepuffs hate me as well. They think I'm some demon."

"I hate your brother."

"Lots of people do."

"You know you aren't half bad Evans." Pansy said standing up and grabbing her book bag. She turned and walked back to the castle. I walked into the stadium to find Fred knocking a Bludger around the field.

"HEY!" I yelled from ground level. Fred flew down.

"What are you doing here? I thought afternoons are Malfoy days."

"Well Draco is busy with homework and I met Oliver on the way back from visiting Hermione. He told me you were here."

"Yeah well he's forcing me to practice more. So how's Hermione?"

"She's fine. She won't be back for another couple of weeks."

"But tomorrow is Valentines Day! Which by the way you better spend with me." Fred said grinning.

"I cleared my calender for you." I said laughing. After that I watched Fred practice some more and once the sun started to set we went back into the castle for dinner.

The next day Hogwarts was attacked with hearts and pink. Lots of pink. Hermione though was out of the Hospital fur less and tailless. In the Great Hall during breakfast their was a tiny angel selling bouquets of roses. Fred of course bought one for me. During the day the tiny cupids floated around the school and delivered valentine messages in song. Who's plan was this? You probably already know the answer but it was Loony Lockhart. All day he walked around the school in bright pink robes and handed out chocolate hearts.

"Ah Aeris happy Valentines Day!" Lockhart said handing me a chocolate heart. He looked over at Fred and smiled.

"This is the day couples are closer together. Well at least you two got the message!" Lockhart said and went back to passing out chocolate. On the way down to Potions a small cupid appeared right in front of my face.

"Aeris Evans?" The flying Cupid asked.

"That's me!" I said showing him my famous fake smile.

"I've got two messages for you!" It said. Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Keep walking!" I yelled at everyone. Everyone turned and walked back to class.

_Dear Aeris Evans_

_Whose heart is divine  
><em>

_Her laugh like sugar_

_Her skin color looks like powdered_

_Her hair as dark as night_

_But her eyes are bright_

_She sings like goddess_

_For this I'm Honest_

_I'm lucky to have a best friend like this_

"That was a pretty good one!" I told him. He laughed.

"It's from a Mr.-

"I know who it's from. How about the next one?"

_She loves owls_

_And playing the Violin_

_Though I'm not good with rhymes_

_I know this sounds rotten_

_Worse then the other poems you got_

_But in my heart I know for a fact_

_You love me back_

_Hey I rhymed!_

"Fred Weasley!" I said.

"Yep. It's not the best one I gotten."

"I love his."

"Well then I'm off!" The cupid said and flew off.

At dinner that night after going to the Quidditch field watching Fred practice again was dreadful. Those Cupids came around again and bugged everyone. Harry even got a message from one. I heard it was a good one too.

"So no one wrote in it?" I heard Hermione ask as Harry looked through a old book. The pages weren't ripped or chewed on.

"Nope." Harry said.

"Sounds like Riddle didn't like to write." Ron said.

"Can I see it Harry?" I asked him. He gave me the old book and I looked through it. Nothing was written in it but the first page in black ink someone wrote T. M. Riddle. I closed the book and handed it back to him. T. M. Riddle. I heard this name before. I should ask Draco later about it. That book did look old and why didn't he write in it if it was a journal? I had a bad feeling about the journal.

That night Harry was writing in the diary in the common room. I was starting to get sick of it.

"Harry that belonged to someone else." I told him.

"No! It's talking back to me! Look!"

I took the book and looked at it. Nothing.

"Harry hand me your quill." He handed me the quill and I started to write in the journal.

_Hello I'm Aeris Evans. _

All of a sudden words started to appear.

_Hello Aeris Evans. I'm Tom Riddle. How did you get my diary?_

_My brother allowed me to look at it._

_Your family to Harry Potter?_

_Yes._

_Has he told you of the terrible things that happened at Hogwarts?_

_Like the Snake getting let out in the Chamber of Secrets? He's been trying to find out the entrance to it._

_I know where it is. I'm not going to tell him._

_Why not? He wants to kill the beast._

_The beast can't be killed. I have seen it before but I couldn't kill it. I was the one who found out who let it out though._

_Oh really? Who was it?_

_Would you like me to show you?_

_No thanks. A name would be good only._

_Well what's the fun in that? You seem like a boring person Aeris Evans._

_Boring? Ha. Your wrong Tom. _

_I'm never wrong._

_Well you are this time. I had a feeling the entrance is in the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor._

_Correct._

_My boyfriend and my best friend have been dying to find out._

_Boyfriend and Best Friend?_

_Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy._

Harry grabbed the book back and took the quill out of my hand.

"You were writing in it for the past hour! Aeris did you even know what was going on around you?" Harry asked me. I felt dizzy and confused. My head ache but I felt like I wanted to keep writing to Tom. I need to find out more about him.

"No I didn't. Sorry Harry. I think I'll go to bed now. My head hurts." I stood up and walked up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door. Sitting on my bed was a teen boy who looked 16 years old. He had short black hair and silver eyes. He wore Hogwarts robes and was carrying the same diary that I just finished writing in.

"How did... How did you get up here?" I asked the boy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Aeris Evans your more beautiful in person then what I thought you looked like when I was talking to you." He said.

"Your Tom Riddle?"

"Indeed."

"How is that possible? You were a diary!"

"I'm a memory."

"I must be going crazy."

"Your not crazy Aeris Evans. We will meet again soon. Very soon." Tom said and walked over towards me. He kissed me on the cheek leaving me shivering. He faded and was gone within a second. I changed into my nightdress and thought about what the hell just happened and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Another Attack

_Chapter 13_

_Another Attack_

Just before Easter Break the second years were given a list of subjects to pick for their third year. Unlike most kids many of them had a hard time choosing because they had no idea what half of the subjects were. Dean ended up choosing by closing his eyes and putting his wand on a random subject. Harry picked the same subjects as Ron but Hermione choose everything.

"Why don't you try Care of Magical Creatures?" Percy asked one night.

"I already have that one down."

"Well how about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?" Percy asked.

"Hmm Ancient Runes I might end up picking." I told Percy. The next day I sat outside with Draco looking over the subjects he picked.

"I want to be like my father. You know like have the same job." Draco said checking Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes off his list.

"If you end up like your father you'll like cookies." I told him.

"Well I do like cookies." Draco said grinning. In the end we both picked the same subjects.

"Hey I forgot to ask. Who is Tom Riddle?" I asked Draco. He coughed up his apple.

"How do you know Riddle?" He said giving a dark look.

"Harry found his diary somehow and keeps writing in it. I wrote in it too and he said he caught the person who opened the chamber."

"He's lying."

"What? That can't be possible!"

"It can. Tom Riddle is really Voldemort."

"FRED! FRED FRED FRED!" I screamed as I was running down to the Quidditch field. Draco was running right behind me. As soon as I stepped into the field I waved my hands around like crazy to get his attention. When he finally saw us he flew straight down and saw the horror in both mine and Draco's eyes.

"What happened you two?" Fred said looking worried.

"Harry has Tom Riddle's diary." I told him.

"A diary?" Fred asked.

"Yeah and when he writes in it the diary writes back to him!"

"A enchanted diary? How is that even possible?"

"That's not the bad part. We have to get that diary away from him." Draco said.

"Why? It's just a dumb diary." Fred said looking at him puzzled.

"Because Tom Riddle was the person who opened the chamber the first time. I remember my dad talking to my mom about it. Tom Riddle is also really Lord Voldemort!" Draco shouted. Fred flinched at his name. Fred quickly put the Bludger away and we all ran up to the castle.

"What do we do once we get back the diary?" I asked Draco.

"We have to get to the chamber and lock it up there. That thing is dark magic! It can possess Harry like he possessed Quirrell." Draco said. Once we got in the main hall Draco turned and ran down into the dungeons.

Fred and I ran back to the Common Room to see Percy only.

"Where is Harry and Ron?" I asked him.

"They went to go eat."

"Percy if they come up before us tell them to not write in that diary again!" Fred said and he went upstairs to change into his school robes.

"Diary?" Percy asked looking up from his homework.

"Uh yeah a diary." I said.

"What's wrong with the diary?"

"It's been known to possess people. It also tells lies."

Percy took off his glasses.

"I'll go find him now actually. If I get that diary I'll bring it to Dumbledore."

"NO! You gotta give it to us!" I told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because Draco knows what to do with it."

"Draco? Is he on this too?"

"Yes. He knows who's diary that belongs too."

"Who did it belong to?"

Just before I could answer Fred came charging down the stairs and we both bolted out the common room into the Great Hall. Percy was wrong. Harry and Ron weren't here. Hermione wasn't either.

"Hey we can do it tomorrow morning. When he goes downstairs for practice we can snatch the diary." Fred whispered when we sat down for dinner. We both sat quietly and ate the chicken and mashed potatoes that was on our plates. Dinner was actually pretty quiet since Oliver was looking over his Quidditch notes and Seamus was looking at his Potions homework. At 8 o' clock we all went back up to the Common Room and I couldn't even see straight I was so tired.

"Go to bed Aeris. Running around all over the place made you tired." Fred said. Once again when I opened the door to the bedroom and the Tom Riddle teen was sitting on my bed.

"Hello Aeris Evans." He cooed.

"Where is the diary Tom?" I said in a nasty voice.

"Aeris? I thought we were friends?" Tom said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah that was until I found out who you are now."

"Well aren't we a smart girl."

"Thank Draco Malfoy. He knew."

"Well the Malfoys have always been my faithful servants."

"Draco will never be a servant to you!"

"Really now? You can be one as well Aeris. Think about it. I'm just a memory of the man who raised you for three years. The man who gave you a very special power that looks like it hasn't started yet." Tom said looking at my eyes.

"Well your a bad man. I'm not joining your side."

"How typical of a normal kid to say. Aeris I gave you a chance." Tom said and he looked at his book he was carrying.

"What are you doing?" I asked him keeping my eye on the book.

"Something my real self should have done a long time ago." Tom said and his eyes grew a evil red color. He attacked me and cut up my right arm. The scar on my hand was burning. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Tom stood up and brushed off the dust on his robes. He looked at me and gave a nasty smile.

"My real self is very foolish to let you live. No matter. You will die one day Aeris Evans. Join the dark side while you have the chance."

Just like that Tom vanished and left me on the floor in my own pool of blood.

The next morning I woke up to my scar stinging a little bit. I looked at my right arm to see the cut Tom gave me. It twisted all around my arm and made a curl near my scar. I got up and saw no one else was in the room. I put on a Gryffindor sweater and jeans and went downstairs. Fred was sitting by the fire in his Quidditch uniform looking upset and angry.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I went into Harry's room and the whole place was completely teared apart. Someone was looking for something. Well when I looked at Harry's book bag it was ripped and the diary was gone. Someone stole it."

My mind thought of Tom taking it but just because he was a memory didn't mean he had the power to do this.

"The memory of Tom Riddle came to visit me last night." I told Fred. Fred looked at me puzzled.

"But you didn't have the diary."

"I wrote in it though."

"So he came to see you? Did you ask where the diary was?"

"Yeah but he didn't tell me. I got angry at him and yelled at him. He asked me to join him."

"You said no though right?"

"Yeah I did. He said the real him gave me a power when he was raising me but he thinks the power hasn't been born within me yet."

"That makes no sense."

"Then after I told him I won't join him he attacked me."

"HE WHAT?"

"Attacked me." I lifted up the sleeve of my sweater to show him the cut on my arm. Fred grabbed my arm and looked at it.

"It goes all the way up my arm to my shoulder."

"How could he have done this? He's just a memory."

"Well something is up with that diary and we need to find it now."

"It has to be another Gryffindor. No one else knows the password."

"Well we better find it before the memory attacks you again or the snake attacks someone else."

At 11 o' clock Fred and I walked down to the Quiditch field where half of the school was now. I took my seat next to Lee where he was fixing the mic. McGonagall was keeping one eye on him and on Seamus who was shooting sparks out of his wand. She wasn't there long though.

"Aeris I'll be right back. I have to grab something from my office." McGonagall said and ran down onto the field and back into the castle.

"Alright Ladies and Gents it's time for the biggest game of the year! Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor!" Lee shouted into the Mic. The stadium cheered and clapped as the players entered the field. Fred and Harry looked as nervous as ever when they flew around the stadium. McGonagall came running onto the field and gold sparks came from her wand.

"All students report back to their houses! This game has been cancelled. Report back to your common rooms where the head of your house will give you more information. Quickly please!" McGonagall shouted. Lee groaned. Fred flew over towards us.

"You better get on Aeris. McGonagall said another attack just happened." Fred said.

"Hermione!" I shouted once I saw her bushy hair. She was frozen like Colin. A wave of horror over her face, her eyes glassy. We were at the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron who looked just as shocked.

"Can any of you explain this?" McGonagall said and took out a small mirror. I shook my head.

"Well then. Follow me. I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower." McGonagall said and we followed her out and back to the common room. When we got inside everyone started yelling questions at McGonagall.

"Everyone shut up!" McGonagall said. Everyone was quiet and stared at her. "We cancelled the game because their was another attack. From now on no student is to leave the tower after six at night. No student is to walk around by themselves without a teacher. Teachers will escort you to your next class everyday. As soon as school ends for the day you will be taken to the Great Hall for study sessions then dinner will be at five. Unless the person behind this is caught then Hogwarts might have to close. If you know anything about this please let a teacher know." McGonagall said and walked out.

"This is outrageous!" Lavender said.

"None of the Slytherins were attacked so it obvious one of them is behind it!" Dean said.

"Not to mention two Gryffindors are down and the Gryffindor ghost!" George said. I saw Percy sitting at the table by himself ripping his old parchment into tiny pieces and looking horrified.

"He's scared." Fred said looking at Percy too.

"Why?"

"Hermione wasn't just attacked today another girl was too. I'm sure Hermione found out today what the monster was and went to the library where Penelope Clearwater was too. I'm sure Hermione told her to look around corners with a mirror but when they did they were attacked. Both of them froze. Percy thinks the monster would never attack a Prefect." Fred said. I looked over at Percy. It's too bad they can't stop the person who's in charge of it.

The person who's in charge of the attacks is really a memory of Lord Voldemort.

I went back to the girl's dormitory before Lavender and Tom Riddle was there again sitting on Hermione's bed this time.

"Such a pity. Hermione was a very smart girl." Tom said and gave a evil grin.

"You nasty little evil-"

"Do you honestly think I'm the one who is letting the snake attack everyone?"

"If you opened the chamber once you can probably do it again." I told him.

"I'm just a memory."

"Yeah but you attacked me and gave me a cut."

"So?"

"Then who are you telling to open the chamber Tom? Don't lie cause I will find out."

"A Gryffindor. A poor Gryffidor who found this book laying around and wrote in my book all their deepest thoughts." Tom said and vanished. I felt my heart drop. I was too late. Fred, Draco, we were all too late. Tom already possessed Harry to open the Chamber.


	14. Chapter 14: The Secret Unlocks

_Chapter 14_

_The Secret Unlocks_

The next day even more panicked emerged when Dumbledore and Hagrid were taken off of Hogwart's grounds. Of course McGonagall took Dumbledore's spot but not even the teachers felt safe.

"With the most powerful wizard gone it's bound to come out and actually kill someone." Draco said one day in a letter he wrote to Fred and I.

"What are we going to do Aeris? We can't go to that bathroom without a teacher." Fred said.

"I know. Maybe we can get Snape to help us-"

"Oh no. It's bad enough he hates me just as much as Malfoy. Sorry I'll only deal with one loony." Fred said. After Dumbledore left Lee and Oliver have been more badly tempered then ever. Lee yelled at Harry a week after Dumbledore left that this was all his fault.

Their was still no sign of the diary but tension has been so bad everyone could be a suspect. I still thought Tom possessed Harry since he was the only one who wrote in the diary. Harry though was upset about Hagrid and Hermione he hasn't even asked around about the diary.

"Two weeks after Dumbledore left Harry and Ron left the common room under the cloak and didn't come back for at least three hours.

"They must have gone to take care of Hagrid's dog." Percy said writing his Defense Against The Dark essay.

"I hope they didn't find the diary." I told Percy. Since we were the only two awake working on homework might as well talk to him. Fred was fast asleep on the couch and Seamus was sleeping in the squishy armchair next to Oliver who fell asleep while reading a Quidditch book.

"I'm sure that diary is long gone. Besides how much harm can it do?" Percy said looking up from his glasses.

"I don't know. Maybe cut someone's arm because the memory of it came out from the book and it wanted you to join some evil army it was creating." I said and smiled. Percy stopped writing and took his glasses off.

"Your not being serious are you?"

"Maybe I am."

"Aeris a diary can't do that. That will be a very dark magic diary then."

"Well what if the diary belonged to the teenager who later on became You Know Who?"

"Then Dumbledore should have that looked at."

"Well that's what Draco told me."

"Wait... Who did the diary belong to?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Who?"

"Tom Riddle. I think he is You Know Who."

"Aeris stop messing around. This is crazy!"

I got angry and took my robes off. Since it was a nice day I wore a short sleeve shirt under my robes so no one could still see my cut. I showed him the cut and his jaw dropped.

"What happened? Aeris Evan you tell me right now!" Percy said.

"After I wrote in the diary and went upstairs to my room that Tom guy was in my room! He got in because he's not alive but he's a mere memory of You Know Who. Well one night he was back in my room and asked that I join his side and I said no so he attacked me and gave me this."

"How-How can a memory of someone's past do this?"

"It's You Know Who. He must have cursed this damn book."

"You should have told Dumbledore! Did you tell Harry?"

"No I didn't want to. I think Harry's possessed."

"By the book? Do you think he opened the Chamber?"

"No. He doesn't even know where it is."

"So who could have also been possessed and write in the diary?"

"I don't know. It has to be another Gryffindor since they stole back the diary from Harry."

"Well we know it can't be any of the second years or third years. They never touched the diary."

"You also have to put in the girls as a suspect since they can get into the boy's room."

"It makes sense a first year could be the one. I mean they can come across it and not know it's evil."

Percy was right. A first year could have start this. I put my arm back into my robes. Just then Harry and Ron burst through the portrait door and stopped looking at Percy.

"What did you guys see the monster?" Percy asked.

"No." Harry said and sat in a squishy arm chair.

"Well then I'm off to bed! Good night everyone. Aeris I suggest you see Madame Pomfrey about your cut." Fred said and went to bed.

"Cut? What cut?" Harry asked.

"Oh I just got cut by a plant in Herbology. No big deal." I lied to him.

"Aeris! Knowing Professor Sprout that plant can be dangerous!" Harry said.

"Excuse me? Who is the one that was writing in a unknown diary?" I asked him.

"Don't even get me started with that. You wrote in it too."

"Yeah ONCE. By the way has he ever you know visit you in human form?"

"No why?" Harry asked.

"No reason." I said and went to bed. It was weird that Harry and Ron were covered in head to toe in mud. Seriously I bet they went into the forest again. They never learn unless some giant spider comes out and eats them. Ha if that happened I would probably laugh.

It was three days before exams when more panic was created. It started when I woke up to a empty room.

"Ugh Lavender!" I said while I sniffed the room. The whole room smelled like Lily's and other flower smells. I quickly got dressed and started to brush my hair when I heard a bed squeaked.

"You know it's rude for a man to be here when a lady is getting ready for school." I said and turned around. Sure enough Tom was sitting on Lavender's bed and looking out the window.

"Well I can't stand the person who has my diary now."

"Who has it?"

"Someone."

I rolled my eyes. Memories are so hard to get information from.

"Well leave I'm getting ready for school. Go bug Harry or something."

"I don't want to leave."

"You will or I'll tell Harry your bugging me. I'm sure he'll be in a happy go jolly mood."

Tom stiffened and gave a nasty look.

"Besides why do you always bug me? You know I hate you."

"Because my real self took care of you." Tom said and put a hand on my shoulder making my skin icy cold. "We share a bond us two." Tom took his hand off my shoulder and walked over to the door.

"We share nothing. Your bad I'm good."

"That's what you think now. You wait till the power my real self gave you to starts. You'll wish I'll still be around." Tom said and vanished.

"Typical annoying brat." I said and grabbed my book bag.

In the common room Fred and Percy were fighting about empty butterbeer bottle's on the floor.

"Fred this was you! Your the only one who drinks this stuff!" Percy yelled.

"I went to bed as soon as we came back yesterday!" Fred said.

"Hey Fred we should go." I said and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the common room and into the hallway.

"Seriously I want to punch him." Fred said as we walked down to the Great Hall. We found our usual seats next to Ron and Harry.

"Pass the rolls Harry." Fred asked Harry. Harry passed a tin full of rolls with little tubs of frosting inside.

"Yum!" Lee said looking at his roll and pouring frosting all over it. Just then Ron's little sister Ginny came and sat next to him. She looked scared out of her mind and was looking around everywhere.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Ron asked her.

"I-I have to tell you something." She said. She looked at Harry and squeaked.

"Ok then shoot." Ron said.

"Ginny if your done eating can I sit there?" Percy asked as he made his way down the long table aslie. Ginny quickly got up and ran off.

"PERCY!" Ron yelled at him. I didn't hear the rest because I got up and ran after Ginny.

"Ginny! GINNY!" I yelled after her. She turned and looked pale and ghostly.

"Ginny what's wrong? You've never been like this before." I asked her.

"Another attack is going to happen. This time one person is going to die." Ginny said and turned paler.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"Tom Riddle told me." She said and ran off leaving me behind. Harry must have let her write in the diary like he did for me. Tom must be visiting her too like he does with me. It's strange though because he doesn't visit Harry or Ron and I swear Tom told me he thought we were in a special bond...

When I got to History of Magic, Harry and Ron never showed up.

"Great they get to go out and have fun and I have to stay in this dusty dingy hot room." I said and started to fan my face with a book. When Professor Binns came out of the chalkboard and started to talk about Goblin fights Seamus passed a letter.

_Their with Hermione_

Great. They get to miss class. Unless...

"Professor?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Professor Binns turned surprised he was interrupted.

"I don't feel well. Can I go see Madame Pomfrey?" I asked him.

"Yes go ahead Evans." Professor Binns said and went back to lecture the class while I got out of there. I walked down the hallway until I ran right into Snape.

"Aeris? What are you doing out of class?" Snape asked.

"I need to talk to McGonagall. I have news on the Chamber." I told him.

"Follow me." Snape said and we walked to the staff room where we heard a loud voice through the whole hallway and probably the rest of the school heard it too.

"All students return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Oh no. Ginny told the truth. Who was taken? Fred, Lee, Seamus? Well Seamus couldn't have been taken since he was probably sleeping in History of Magic. Unless he followed me after I left. What about Dean or Neville? Lavender or Percy? George or Ron? Oliver or Cho? What if Harry was taken? Harry couldn't be taken. He was a Pureblood. The Heir of Slytherin isn't enemies with Purebloods. Just half bloods. We stepped into the staff room and all the teachers gasped once I stepped into the room.

"Aeris!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Snape what's the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked.

"She has information about the Chamber." Snape said.

"Well... Aeris you heard from someone that another attack was going to happen?" McGonagall asked. I nodded my head.

"McGonagall she's just a kid! She shouldn't hear this stuff!" Professor Sprout said.

"She's family to us. She has a right to know!" McGonagall snapped. Professor Sprout opened her mouth but closed it after she saw McGonagall's evil glare.

"Aeris... Someone was taken and brought to the Chamber. I saw the message right under the first one. Her bones will lie in the Chamber forever." McGonagall said looking upset. I gasped and Flitwick flipped out of his chair. Snape grabbed the back of his.

"Who was taken?" Snape asked.

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall said. I heard a rustle in the teacher wardrobe and heard a sniffle. Harry and Ron must be in there. Flitwick started to cry.

"We should send the students home tomorrow. I'm afraid this will be the last of Hogwarts." McGonagall said and Flitwick cried harder. Just then the door opened and Loony Lockhart stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" He said and gave his annoying smile. The teachers looked at him with hate in their eyes.

"Just the man we wanted to see." Snape said, a curling smile creep up on his face. Lockhart's smile vanished.

"It seems the Heir took a little girl to the Chamber." McGonagall told Lockhart. Some of Lockhart's color drained from his face.

"I- I don't know what to say." Lockhart said.

"Well weren't you the one who said you had a clue where the chamber was?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes well I-"

"And didn't you tell me you knew what the beast was?" Flitwick asked him standing up on his chair.

"Well I do recall-"

"I also remember you told me you could kill the beast with your eyes closed." Snape said with his smile growing bigger and meaner.

"Well Snape I-"

"That settles it! Lockhart you can go to the Chamber and rescue the girl, kill the beast, and save Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Well-"

"That's great! We'll let you get ready alone. Teachers we should start preparing for exams. All heads of the houses tell the students that school might not be cancelled." McGonagall said and one by one all the teachers left.

"Aeris you better come with me." McGonagall said and we both walked to the main staircase hall.

"You don't actually believe Loony Lockhart knows where it is?" I asked her.

"Let's see if he's the man the whole world thinks he is. Aeris if you know where it is I suggest you make sure the monster doesn't eat him. I find you more powerful then a loony teacher." McGonagall said and smiled.

The afternoon felt like the longest I've ever had in my life. The Gryffindor common room was silent. Harry and Ron sat in a corner worrying about Ginny while Percy was at the table writing a letter to his mom and dad. At sunset Fred and George had enough and went to bed without another word. Percy gave up at 8 o' clock and went to bed as well. Little by little everyone went to bed except for the second year girls Lavender and Parvarti who were making a get well soon card for Hermione. The tension was killing me so I went upstairs and I wasn't surprised to see Tom there.

"Ah Aeris Evans the girl I want to see!"

"Shut up Tom. I know what you did. You possessed Ginny to go down to the Chamber."

Tom moved closer. His eyes filled with hate and anger.

"Aeris I'll let you know but she isn't dead yet. She is dying though."

Tom vanished and I quickly grabbed my cloak, wand, and scarf and went downstairs. Once I got into the common room Ron and Harry were on there way out.

"We should see what Lockhart is up to." Ron said. Both Harry and Ron walked out of the common room and into the hallway outside. I checked my watch. It was almost 11 o' clock. I ran up to the third year boy's room and opened the door. Lee and Fred were fast asleep.

"George!" I hissed. George turned and looked at me. I pointed at Fred and mouthed wake up. He shook his head and walked towards me.

"Fred will attack you if you try to wake him up." George said.

"Well he'll be sorry that he slapped me if he does."

I walked over to Fred's bed and started to shake him.

"Fred! Fred!" I whispered really loud. Fred woke up and looked around.

"Aeris what the? Are you crazy?" Fred said.

"Get up! Harry and Ron are going to the Chamber with Loony Lockhart! We gotta go now!"

Fred quickly got out of bed and threw on jeans and a shirt.

"Let's go!" Fred whispered.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"Harry and Ron are going to taunt Lockhart. We gotta go get them." Fred said grabbing his wand.

George yawned and fell asleep.

We went down to the common room and came face to face with Lynn.

"Ah I forgot about Draco!" I said. I ripped a piece of parchment that was on the table and found a quill on the coffee table. I wrote a quick note and gave it to Lynn.

"Nip Draco until he wakes up and reads it. It's a emergency." I told Lynn. She hooted and took off out the window and down to the dungeons. Fred and I ran down to the second girls bathroom and saw Draco already there. His ear was bleeding a little bit and he was eating a peach.

"Your bloody owl bit me until I started bleeding!" Draco hissed.

"Well Harry and Ron are going tonight!" I said.

"Shh! I can hear something!" Fred said. We all ran into the bathroom and hid in a stall. Moments later we heard Harry, Ron, and Lockhart enter. Harry started to talk to Myrtle about her death.

"Big yellow eyes is all I remember." Myrtle said. Just after a moment of silence I heard a series of hisses.

"Harry is talking in snake language!" Draco whispered. Then we heard something moving and heard Lockhart yell and faded. Draco opened the stall and waved for us to come out. We saw the sink was missing and instead a hole was in it's place.

"Let's go." Draco said and he jumped into the hole and vanished. Fred followed after him.

"Harry you better not try to get yourself killed again." I said and jumped into the dark hole.


	15. Chapter 15: Tom Riddle

_Chapter 15_

_Tom Riddle_

"Ah damn that wasn't the best slide I've ever been on." Fred said. He was right. It was painful. I was laying on the cold stone ground looking at the little light that was ahead. Draco got out his wand and whispered a few words. His wand tip lit up and he started walking towards the light up ahead.

"Harry isn't going to wait for you slowpokes." Draco said. I got up and followed Draco.

BANG

"What was that?" Fred said.

"Sounds like someone banged into a wall." Draco said as we walked into a small pipe. We turned a corner to see Loony Lockhart face down on the hard floor with Ron next to him looking scared.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron yelled he banged against a pile of rocks.

"Ron?" I asked coming out from hiding. Fred and Draco stayed where they were and kept quiet.

"Aeris?" Ron said.

"What happened?"

"Well loony here grabbed my wand and tried to use a memory charm on us and instead it rebounded and he banged against the wall and the rocks caved in and separated Harry and us. Harry is over there by himself!" Ron said and looked at Lockhart.

"Their isn't another way around is there?" I asked Ron.

"Not that I know of. Did you see the snake skin?"

"No. I didn't use my wand as a light. I followed the light up here." I said and pointed at the little bit of light that was coming from above Ron. Lockhart shook his head and looked at us.

"Professor?" Ron said. Lockhart looked dased and confused and looked at Ron.

"Who are you? Who am I?" Lockhart asked.

"Oh no..." I said. I turned towards Ron and pulled out my wand.

"What's that?" Lockhart said and pointed at my wand.

"Uh a stick." Ron said.

"Ah!" Lockhart said and tried to grabbed my wand.

"I'm sorry Ron." I told him he looked at me. "_Confundo_!" My wand shot a purple spell at Ron and he fell over. I waved Fred and Draco over and they saw Ron looked confused.

"Ugh seriously?" Draco said. He pointed his wand at Ron. A blue spell shot out of his wand and Ron was knocked out.

"If my brother is dead I'll kill you." Fred said.

"Please I won't kill him. He's not worth it." Draco said putting his wand away. Fred tried to attack him but I gave him a glare.

"So how are we going to get to Harry?" Fred asked. I looked at the large pile of rocks.

"_Bombarda Maxima_!" I shouted at the rocks and a blue spell caused the rocks to explode leaving the pathway clear. I ran into the tunnel with Draco at my heels.

"Where do you learn these spells?" Fred asked running at my side.

"Books." I said and we turned left then right until we came into view of a large room.

"Wow." Draco said stepping forward but slipped. "Water." Draco said looking at the ground.

"We must be close." Fred said and walked forward. The large room had a bunch of broken snake statues and skeletons of rats and other animals. Draco shined his wand at any skeleton to see if any were human.

"Looks like Harry or Ginny aren't dead unless the Chamber is ahead. This looks like the dinning room for the snake though." Draco said and walked into the tunnel. We heard yells and a roar ahead. We all ran until we stepped into a larger room then the one we were just in. In the middle of the room was a stone walkway and on either side was statues of snake heads. At the other side of the room was a large stone carving of a man's head with a beard whose mouth was open. In front of the carved man was a body with fiery red hair.

"GINNY!" Fred yelled and ran over to his little sister. Draco looked around the room and extinguish his wand.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked. I looked around to see a the Sorting hat on the ground and Fawkes standing near it looking at us with his amber eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked him and pat his head.

"If that's the Chamber then the snake is missing too." Draco said and pointed at the carved man head. I squinted to see Riddle's diary in a puddle by the Ginny and ran to it. I picked it up and gave it a nasty look.

"This is full of dark magic." I said and passed it to Draco. Fred looked up from his sister to look at the diary.

"He never wrote in it." Draco said flipping through the pages.

"Yes he did. That's what makes it dangerous."

"But nothing is written in it." Fred said.

"That's the point. Do you actually think I would let anyone see my secrets?" A voice said. We all turned to see Tom Riddle leaning against the Chamber.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked him.

"Tom Riddle. Though I'm pretty sure you know who I really am." Tom said and walked towards us.

"Don't you dare come closer!" Fred yelled at him. Tom didn't listen to him and walked towards Draco.

"Voldemort." Draco said and glared at Tom. Tom grinned at him. He raised his hand and swiped it across Draco's face. Draco's face gave a look of shock as three cuts appeared and blood started to drip onto the ground. Draco fell to the ground and put his face in his hands.

"Your sister is about dead." Tom said looking at Fred with a glint of hate in his eyes. Fred gritted his teeth and stood up.

"You- You evil scum-" Fred didn't finish his sentence and he ran towards Tom.

"FRED! NO!" I screamed but it was too late. Tom grinned as Fred ran at him and went right through Tom. Fred froze.

"You can't hurt a memory but I can hurt you!" Tom said and slashed Fred's back. Fred fell over backwards and blood started to appear in the puddle.

"Stop it!" I said and grabbed Tom's arm. My hand didn't go right through him. I actually felt Tom's arm and it felt like a normal human's arm. My body didn't freeze up. Tom looked at my hand his eyes growing wide.

"Aeris Evans..." Tom Riddle said. Tom looked into my eyes. His eyes filled with pain and sadness caused me to let go and look at Draco who fainted. Great three fainted people and a memory. Tom touched my shoulder.

"My real self loved you like a daughter Aeris Evans."

"If he loved me like that then he wouldn't have tried to kill me last year."

"He is filled with pain and sorrow."

"You are too." I said. Tom dropped his hand and walked around to face me.

"I know. That's why I want my real self to overcome the pain."

"That's impossible."

"I also know that."

I could feel tears falling down my face. This is his teen self. He knew he wasn't going to end up like a dark wizard like he is now.

"Harry..."

"He isn't dead. He's in the pipes somewhere battling the snake." Tom said.

"He'll destroy this." I said looking at the book.

"It was bound to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"If this book is destroyed then a piece of my real self's soul is destroyed."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You are too young to understand." Tom said and gave a small smile. "When your older you'll understand."

"If this book is destroyed the what happens to you?"

"I'm destroyed too."

More tears fell from my face. Don't get me wrong but I thought I was starting to forgive Tom for everything he did. Wasn't there a chance that he didn't mean to do this? If Tom was destroyed then I couldn't learn more about Voldemort. I heard a loud hiss sound and turned to see the roof rumble a little.

"He's coming. Quick hide." Tom said and pointed to a corner that was big enough to fit Draco and Fred's bodies and of course me as well. Draco and Fred were still knock out when Tom helped me hide them.

"Whatever happens don't leave this spot." Tom said. He kissed my forehead and smiled. He turned to yell at the giant snake who came into the room. His eyes were bleeding and he couldn't see what was in front of him. Harry started to climb the chamber with a silver sword in his hands. The snake hissed at him and bit him in the arm. Harry let out a cry of pain. Harry stabbed the top of the snake's mouth and the snake screamed in pain. His giant head twisted side to side in the air. The snake had to be at least 16 feet long and it was a ugly green color.

The snake fell to the ground and didn't move anymore. Harry saw the diary laying on the ground with Tom next to it. Harry took a tooth the snake left in his arm.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked to Harry. I whispered a tune I learned from Snape.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Harry looked at the diary then at Tom. Tom had fright in his eyes.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I should have done this a long time ago." Harry said. Harry stabbed the cover of the diary with the tooth.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Tom let out a scream so loud I covered my ears. Tom's hand started to glow a gold light. Harry opened the book to the middle of it and stabbed it again.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Tom's face started to glow a gold light and suddenly he exploded leaving behind the diary that gushed out black ink. Harry trembled and Ginny woke up.

"Harry?" Ginny said. They talked about the book for awhile while Fawkes healed Harry's arm. Harry stood up and picked up the diary. He grabbed Fawkes tail and Ginny's hand and they flew out of the chamber leaving Fred, Draco and I. I walked out from the corner and walked over to the place Tom last stood.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you scream I'd fight all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I walked over to the body of the snake and touched his skin. It was ice cold and damp from the water.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"Aeris?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see Fred rubbing his head. Draco was on the ground looking up.

"What happened?" Fred said looking around.

"Harry left with Ginny and Fawkes. He stabbed the diary and killed the snake."

"What happened to Tom?" Draco asked looking around. I tried to fight back the tears.

"He's dead too. When Harry stabbed the diary he killed Tom."

"Well we should leave then." Fred said and both of the boys started to walk out of the chamber and turned left. I turned to the chamber and quietly sang the last part.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_All of me_

_Me_


	16. Chapter 16: The Locket

_Chapter 16_

_The Locket_

When I was sitting in Dumbledore's office I felt a whole lot better. Not only did he leave cupcakes on his desk but his office had a calming presence. Fawkes was sitting by the door that was watching the fire in the fireplace with his amber eyes. Dumbledore looked at me. I swallowed my cupcake and looked at the diary on the table. I burst into tears.

"So you made a connection with the young Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said without anger in his voice.

"I didn't mean to! I just wrote in his diary once and he haunted me ever since."

"Do you know why Aeris?"

"Something about being connected to him."

"No. It's because his real self has a connection to you. He treated you like his own daughter."

"I forgive the teen Tom not the real one."

"I understand. You share some of the same traits as the young Tom."

"Traits?"

"Your both scared of the future."

"He was also upset about what he did."

"Reasonable."

"Why would his young self be upset about what he did but not his real self?"

"Because he was young then. He didn't know what to do. Now he is only filled with anger and hate."

"Tom said I could heal Voldemort's soul."

"That is not true. He is filled with so much hate that the smallest hint of love could kill him."

"Then why did Tom tell me that?"

"Because he doesn't mean his real self."

"What?"

Dumbledore got up from his chair and paced the room.

"He knows Voldemort can't change sides. That doesn't mean this memory can." Dumbledore said picking up the book.

"He's a piece of Voldemort so he can't."

"Not anymore. This book destroyed a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"Then Tom is dead. I saw him fade away."

"Yes well it's unfortunate that happened. Aeris though I bet your asking yourself why he wanted to change sides just before he died."

"He was about to face death."

"No. He met you Aeris."

"Me?"

"You showed him kindness when Ginny just wrote her heart out to him. Harry just wanted information about the chamber. Well you showed him friendship. You didn't want information or someone to talk to about their problems. You have Harry or me for information and Fred for your ah boy problems. You talked to Tom because you wanted a friend."

"But he's the bad guy!"

"Exactly. A bad guy's soul melted once he met you. Aeris that takes special talent to do that. You did it a few times before."

"Snape. He used to be a death eater but when I was little he met me and I guess I changed him."

"Yes. He thought you shouldn't be at Voldemort's house. He brought you here."

"But I thought he was the only one I changed."

"No. Draco Malfoy is another one."

"Draco?"

"Remember he used to be nasty to all the Gryffindors? Well he's not mean to all of them."

I gasped.

"Fred Weasley?"

"And Percy Weasley."

"He doesn't hate them anymore?"

"Well let's say they will all tolerate each other if a danger comes for you. You should know Draco is your protector. Fred is your... what do they call them..."

"Boyfriend."

"Yes boyfriend! Percy treats you like a little sister so he makes sure nothing bad comes to you. All three of them have to realize that they have to work together so they don't like each other but they don't hate each other."

"So just Draco and Snape?"

"You forgot Lucius Malfoy."

"How did I change him?"

"He's been happier lately. It's probably cause you spent the whole summer with them and showed kindness beyond doubt."

"Well I still don't understand about Tom. He's just a memory. He can't change sides."

"Well Voldemort enchanted that book for his old self to guard. So you can say this memory of him has a mind of it's own. It doesn't have the same hate as his real self because it doesn't know who it's really going to be in the future. The memory can pretty much be a human itself but it was just a piece of Voldemort's past."

"So I could have changed him because he isn't fully like Voldemort?" I asked. This was getting really confusing. Then again this is Dumbledore telling me.

"Yes. You can tell you changed him when you were in the chamber. He attacked Draco and Fred cause they were going to attack him. He didn't mean too though."

"Well they couldn't touch him. How come I felt his arm?"

"Ah that's because he was right. You both share a bond. You felt his arm because memory or not your bonded to Voldemort's teen self. Voldemort can't touch you because of your mothers charm on you but Tom can cause your bonded."

"Well he's gone now. What bond do we share?"

"Something like yours with Draco. He met a Gryffindor who doesn't hate the Slytherins. One that was raised by his future self. He felt on the inside that he needed to protect you cause his real self wants to kill you probably. Draco wants to protect you because he thinks Voldemort wants to kill you."

"Fred does too!"

"Yes he does but he isn't a Slytherin."

"So I have two bonds with Slytherins?"

"Yes. Aeris this is probably making you very confused now. How about you visit Fred and Draco in the hospital wing? When you get older I'll explain this bond. For now celebrate another battle you and Harry were in and won."

"Thank you Professor." I said and walked to the door.

"Aeris?" Dumbledore said. I turned to see him looking out the window. "Tom isn't fully gone. You'll see him again soon." He turned and smiled. "He didn't tell you everything you needed to know. Also keep that locket with you at all times. You'll see why soon."

I walked down to the Hospital Wing thinking about what Dumbledore said. I'll see him again? I saw him die. He can't come back.

"Why should I care? He's a part of Voldemort." I told myself

_But Dumbledore said he changed_ a voice said inside my head.

"A memory can't change sides. That's impossible." I said. I walked down the long hallway. The sun was shining high into the blue sky and I could hear kids outside getting last minute studying time before exams start tomorrow. I opened the door to the Hospital Wing and saw Fred and Draco sitting next to each other talking quietly.

"What secret are you keeping from me now?" I said and smiled as I walk towards them.

"Aeris!" Fred said and stood up so I could hug him. I hugged Draco and sat on a Hospital bed.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Draco asked.

"I changed that memory of You Know Who." I said. They both looked at me confused.

"You can't change a memory. It's a memory..." Fred said.

"He wasn't a full memory. He was kinda like a second You Know Who except he guarded that book."

"He had a mind of it's own?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore said he did."

"This is really confusing."

"That's why Dumbledore said he'll explain when I get older." I told them.

"Well at least were all healed up. Madame Pomfrey said it was pretty nasty our cuts. It left scars on Fred's back but my face is fine."

"Yeah well your lucky Malfoy." Fred said. We all walked out of the Great Hall and went down to the Great Hall.

"Well I should go tell Flint what happened. I bet he's wondering why I was missing yesterday." Draco said and walked down the steps into the dungeon.

"Want to go outside?" Fred asked.

We walked hand in hand around the lake and watched George and Lee take turns poking the giant squid with a stick.

I grabbed the locket that was around my neck. Dumbledore said I needed to have this with me at all times.

I got this locket last year from Dumbledore for Christmas. It's gold with now silver lines making a heart in the middle of the gold metal.

"That's weird." I said looking at the locket.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"This silver heart wasn't here before."

"Well it's from Dumbledore so it must be a sign."

"Your probably right."

The bad thing though was I never could open the locket. It was stuck or something. I just wore it cause I thought it was really pretty.

After a nice dinner all the Gryffindors went into the common room to get last minute studying in before exams tomorrow. Harry, Ron, and now Hermione were going over their History of Magic notes.

"Welcome back Hermione!" Oliver said and sat next to them.

"It's great to be back." She said and laughed.

"Well we all missed you!" Lavender said.

For the next hour I helped Fred study for Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.

"Damn I hate Potions." Fred said after I quizzed him.

"Well you lucky to have me." I said and winked. Fred laughed and hugged me.

"Ew your both weird." Percy said sitting in the armchair.

"Aww Percy wants a hug!" Fred said.

"No thank you."

"Come here Percy!" Fred said and Percy ran up to the sixth year boy's room and locked the door.

"So far he believed you were going to hug him." I said and we both laughed and watched the fire for a little.

At 9 o' clock I yawned pretty loud that made Hermione turn.

"Aeris you had no sleep the last two days. Go to bed." Hermione said and went back to studying. Fred said goodnight and I went upstairs to the second year girl's room. No one was inside like usual and I put my night dress on and reviewed my Potions notes. I felt the locket around my neck.

"Forgot to take this off." I said and unhook the clip in the back. I looked at the locket and watched it twirl in the air.

"This is a pretty weird locket." I said out loud. The silver heart sparkled in the moonlight. I put it in my hand and see if I could open it. The locket opened. On the inside was a piece of paper that was blank. I flipped over the tiny piece of paper. Nothing.

"Well that's a weird thing to put in a locket." I said.

"You think so? Cause I put it in there when you left it on the nightstand." A voice said. I dropped the locket on my bed and turned to see Tom Riddle smiling at me.


	17. Chapter 17: The Night Feast

_Chapter 17_

_The Night Feast_

"Tom?" I said.

"Yeah it's me." He said and sat on Lavender's bed. He looked different. For one he looked more happy and wore his school uniform with the Slytherin badge glittering in the light.

"How? I- I saw you die..."

"Well I'm not dead cause that's a piece of my diary."

"Why did you do that?"

"Let's say I think it's best you learn more about my real self. I can tell you now cause I'm not under his power anymore."

"Your not a memory anymore?"

"Nope. I'm let's say I'm my own memory." Tom said and smiled.

"Well welcome back!"

"Yes thank you. Now if you have that piece of my diary with you at all times then I'll stay with you. I'll come and go."

"Sounds like a deal."

"I never met a person like you."

"Well you didn't know who you were becoming in the future. What are you sixteen?"

"Yes. I... I was stupid. I should have never opened the chamber and cause that death. It must have made matters worse because I became a dark wizard."

"Yes but you can't do anything anymore. Your just a memory now."

"A mere memory of a evil wizard."

"Hey how did I make you see good instead of evil?" I asked him.

"You were nice to me. I was at first nasty to you but I thought you could help me. You did. You and Harry."

"Harry set you free." I breathed.

"Yes. It must be confusing to see a wizard like me wanting to be good. Aeris I'm just a memory now not some human. I saw what I did and thought it was wrong. I'm just like a ghost so I can't change history."

"You can help me destroy the darkness though."

"I think that's the least I can do."

"It'll be enough help."

"Well you should head back to the common room. Your uh boyfriend is looking for you."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a memory remember?"

I smiled and headed out of the room. I turned to look at Tom who was looking at the piece of his diary.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not bad to me." I said and Tom smiled. He vanished and I walked down the stairs to common room where Fred and George were yelling at Percy about notes.

_Malfoy_

"I hate exams." I said reading my notes for what was this class? Oh History of Magic.

"Well just think you a few days closer to Disney!" Pansy said. I hate her. She's so damn annoying and tries to make me like her all the time. She fails. Why can't she just fall into a ditch and die there?

"Hey Malfoy?" Pansy asked.

"What?" I snarled.

"Well you know this is Flint last days at Hogwarts. Shouldn't we give him a goodbye gift?"

"No." I said and went back to working. Pansy stayed in the common room until she found out I didn't want to talk to her anymore and went to bed.

"Your really mean to her." A voice said. I knew who it was.

"What do you want Flint?" I said not turning around.

"Well can you be nicer to her?" Flint asked.

"NO. Don't you have to study NEWTS or something?"

"I'm all set for them. Are you always this nasty when your studying?" Flint asked me.

"Can't you see I'm studying?" I told him showing him my History of Magic notes. Flint shrugged and went over to the fireplace. I couldn't take studying. I knew damn well Flint was here to ask about the Chamber. What could I say? I fainted and woke up to see a ink pool and Tom Riddle was gone. I put all my notes away and looked at Flint.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Hmm pretty much everything."

"We went down there and found Weasley and Lockhart. Lockhart was bonkers. So we found a path to the chamber and saw that nasty Tom Riddle and -"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Tom Riddle?"

"Uhh You Know Who's teen self. He was a memory."

"Ah now that makes sense... No actually not really."

"Look he enchanted his diary so that a memory of his could guard it. Kinda weird if he never wrote in it. Well anyway that Tom guy scratched my face and I fainted and woke up to see the diary, Harry, Weasley's sister, and Tom gone. There was a huge pool of black ink so I'm thinking Harry stabbed the diary."

"Hmm what happened to Aeris?"

"She was there when I woke up. That monster that's been attacking everyone is dead. His eyes were bleeding but I think what killed him was him getting stabbed in the roof of his mouth. The Weasley girl was the one who opened the chamber. That memory possessed her."

"Damn that's pretty ugly stuff you went through."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad I'm going to the states for the holidays."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your Disney trip."

"Wow Flint thanks."

"Since I'm leaving I want to give you something." Flint said and reached into his book bag. He took out a large but skinny blue book. I grabbed it and looked at the cover.

"Teach yourself to play the _piano_?" I looked at him like he gave me the wrong book.

"Yep. I thought you would want it."

"Why would I want to play the piano?"

"Your best friend is a singer. Besides the best gift to a girl is a song you made yourself." Flint said and walked into the boy's dormitories.

I flipped through the book and looked at the cover again.

"Flint your nuts." I said and put the book in my book bag.

_Fred_

Ever since I walked out of the chamber I felt like a God. Not only has Percy giving me some more respect but I felt more... awesome.

"Fred why should we study for exams if Lockhart can't give out ours?" My brother George asked. We were sitting in the common room wearing our pj's and were surrounded by books.

"I don't know but I think exams might be cancelled." I told him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well come on George. Lockhart is gone and I bet none of the teachers even made plans for exams cause they were worrying about that monster."

"Oh yeah the one Harry killed?"

"Yep. The chamber is no longer a threat."

"How come you lied to me and went to the chamber? You know I like adventures too!" George said.

"Sorry. I had to cause Aeris was acting so quickly I didn't have time to tell you everything."

"Speaking of her why haven't you kissed her yet?"

"I-"

"Your afraid! Ha I knew it!"

"No dummy. I haven't had the right moment to." I said. I could feel my face burning and George laughed.

"You know a lot of guys hate you cause your dating her."

"Seriously? She's 12!"

"12 and cute." George said and gave a smirk.

"Hey you can't have her. She's mine." I said and laughed. George had to be the greatest brother I've ever had.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Percy said coming down the stairs yawning.

"We weren't fighting. We were talking." George said and rolled his eyes.

"Well keep it down. Your loud." Percy said and sat in the squishy armchair.

Over in the corner Ron turned his head from studying and glared at Percy. I bet they got in another fight.

"Well I'm going to put on my pajamas just in case I fall asleep down here." Hermione said and went upstairs as Aeris came down.

Aeris Evans. My best friend. My girlfriend. The girl I love. She's only 12 so I think kissing her is too early. It's like really? I'm just 13 dating a 12 year old. I knew it was too soon to ask her but I don't know. I felt like I had to. George is right. Aeris is really pretty so any guy would want her. Including scum bag Malfoy. I can't even stand him talking to her. He's such a git. I mean just the other day he-

"Fred?" George said cutting off my thinking.

"Hm?"

"Your creeping Aeris out." George said. I shook my head and noticed I was staring at her. Damn I hate when I do that.

"Sorry I was thinking." I told her.

"Ha I didn't know you could think." Percy said. I gave him a nasty look and Professor McGonagall walked in wearing a nightdress with her hair down.

"Can you wake everyone up and say to go down into the Great Hall? Were having a special feast." She said and walked back out.

"Why would we have a feast at one in the morning?" Percy asked and got up.

"I'll wake up all the girls." Aeris said and went up the girl's staircase.

"I'll wake up the boys." Harry said and went to wake everyone up. Ron followed him leaving me with Percy or aka Buttface.

"So..." Percy said.

"Don't ask about the chamber." I told him quickly.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask how your doing with your relationship."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother and I'm Aeris friend."

"I'm not going to do anything bad to her!"

"I wasn't going to say that either. I want to know if she's happy."

"She is! Did you not just see her?"

"Well Fred ever since that Tom memory cut her up she's been sad."

"Well he's dead now so she's happy."

Percy opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Hey is it true about McGonagall saying theirs a feast in the Great Hall?" Lavender said skipping down the stairs with her hair in curls.

"Yep!" Oliver said coming down the other staircase in Quidditch pj's. Oh boy this guy lives and breathes Quidditch doesn't he?

"Well we better head down there before she comes back up." Percy said and he walked out with Lavender who was wearing a pink nightdress.

"She has a pink sparkly one too." Aeris said and I jumped. Aeris laughed and grabbed my hand. "She has at least 12 different nightdresses but the sparkly one is her favorite as she says."

"I really don't care." I said and laughed. We walked down to the Great Hall to see some of the Slytherins by their table in their pajamas too. Malfoy looked at us. I nodded to him and sat down at the Gryffindor table. I looked at the teachers table to see Dumbledore wearing a silver robe.

"I wonder if he wear that to bed." Seamus said and sat down next to me. "Hey Aeris is it true you were scratched in the arm by a memory in a diary?"

"Yeah. Fred was scratched too." Aeris said.

"Aww he knew you two were in love." Seamus said and made a heart with his hands. I grabbed my fork and stabbed him in the arm.

"Welcome! I know this might be random for me to hold a feast this early in the morning but I thought we should celebrate!" Dumbledore announced. Everyone clapped.

"Enjoy." Dumbledore said and plates of food appeared. Ron dug in and grabbed some pasta salad and roast beef.

"Pig." Lavender said.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped at her.

"What? Look at him! It's like he hasn't eaten in days!"

"Well I haven't eaten in weeks!"

"You were frozen!"

"Stop fighting!" Oliver said. Hermione and Lavender gave each other a glare and went back to eating. Aeris grabbed the salad bowl and passed it on to me.

"You know this year was pretty hectic." I said to her.

"Yeah besides the face Gryffindor scored the best couple in Hogwarts." Seamus said and Dean laughed. On "Accident" I knocked over the salad dressing on Seamus.

"Fred it's true! Dumbledore said so himself!" Seamus said grabbing his napkin.

"Dumbledore did not say that." I told him.

"I like how Fred and Aeris are seeing each other. It's a good choice." Dean said quoting Dumbledore.

"So what? It's not like were going to be in the paper." Aeris said and grabbed a forkful of salad.

"Knowing you Aeris, you guys will end up all over the papers as the best couple this year. I agree with everyone. You guys are a pretty cool couple. Better then Malfoy and you. That will just ruin the Gryffindor name." Seamus said. I coughed up some of my pumpkin juice. Guess I'm not the only one who thinks Malfoy and Aeris don't belong.

"See Fred thinks that too!" Seamus said.

"Well that's cause he's dating her dummy!" Percy said.

"Oh shut up the both of you!" Aeris yelled at them. After that they both quiet during the rest of the feast. After the food vanished from the table Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the podium.

"Well we do have some points to hand out before I send you all back to bed." Dumbledore said and handed out points to pretty much Harry, Ron, Aeris, and I. Then he gave 100 points to Slytherin because Malfoy helped out with the Chamber puzzle but Dumbledore said he was awarded for telling the teachers that Ginny was taken to the Chamber and Harry overheard him. Wow nice save Dumbledore. He ended the feast and we all headed back up the steps to the common room where Lee and George played a round of mini Quidditch. I guess you can say I love Hogwarts. I met so many people and made so many new friends. Not only that but I have one amazing girlfriend.

"Fred!" Lee's voice said in a distance.

"Fred?"

"Fred?"

"Fred!"

I was taken from the common room and into a grassy area where a huge tree was in the distance. Where the hell was I?

"Fred Weasley." A voice said. The voice came from the tree so I walked through the tall grass. When I got to the tree I saw a lady with fiery red hair and bright green eyes sitting on a branch wearing a long blue dress. Could she be Lily Potter?

"Are you-"

"Lily Potter? Yes." Lily said.

"Oh my god."

"I called you because of my safety for my daughter."

"How did you call me like this?"

"It's pretty simple. All the dead can do this. Your still in the common room but your mind is not there. It's here." She said. Lily almost had the same voice as Aeris. The calm voice that brings happiness to anyone who hears it.

"Safety. I'll protect your daughter Mrs. Potter. I swear to it!"

"I know you will. Draco Malfoy is suppose to as well. I don't have to talk to him because Dumbledore asked him to protect her. You though have not been asked which is why I've called you."

"Mrs. Potter I will always protect her."

"I'm happy. My daughter was taken and raised by a monster until a old friend stepped in and found her. I give him my thanks." Lily bowed her head. "Harry and Aeris are about to meet dark years and what they need is friendship, love, and protection. I knew my charm will never stay for long."

"Charm?"

"I put a charm on both of them so that monster couldn't touch them without feeling pain. That's why that monster made his followers take care of Aeris when she was little. He couldn't touch her."

"Mr. Malfoy was one of them I bet."

"Mr. Malfoy may look like a villain on the outside but inside he's a good man."

"So I heard."

Look I don't hate the Malfoys. I really don't. It's too damn annoying that everyone always talks about them. Aeris is always with Malfoy and yes I know their best friends but sometimes I think she likes him more then me and were dating!

"She does like you Fred."

I looked up to see Lily watching me.

"I know."

"You love her don't you?"

"Can't say. I'm too young to know what love is. I'm only 13."

"13 is a perfect age to know."

"I guess I love her."

"No guessing."

"Well how are you suppose to know if you love someone?"

"You want to spend every last waking minute with them."

"Every last moment with them..."

"Yes. Fred I have faith in you. This is... Goodbye for now. We'll meet again soon." Lily said and slowly Lily vanished and a white light appeared.

"Fred?"

"Fred speak to us!"

"Dude go get McGonagall!"

I opened my eyes to see Lee and George right in front of me.

"Damn Fred? What the hell happened?" Lee asked.

"I must have daydreamed." I mumbled. I felt a tug on my arm and looked over to see Aeris.

"I'm fine." I told her. I laid back on the couch and let Aeris lay on my chest. Lily was right. I have to protect her or die doing so. Aeris is a key to ending this darkness that's coming. I watched Lee and George finish their game of Quidditch and go upstairs to bed.

"What are you staying down here?" Percy asked looking over at us.

"I guess so. She fell asleep." I said and looked at Aeris who was fast asleep. Percy gave a small smile and went back to looking at the fire. The common room was empty except for Aeris, Percy, and I. After maybe fifteen minutes Percy was asleep in the armchair probably dreaming of becoming head boy. I remembered what Lily told me. I really do love Aeris. With that I fell asleep to the sounds of Percy snoring.


	18. Chapter 18: It's Uncharted

_Chapter 18_

_It's Uncharted_

The last day of school was hectic since most kids kept running up and down the stairs always forgetting something. I was one of them. Fred double checked then tripled checked to see if the opera tickets were in his trunk.

"Fred if you looked one then you don't have to keep re looking!" Lee shouted at him.

"Who would want to steal Opera tickets anyway?" George asked.

"I wouldn't mind going to the Opera." Percy said.

"We knew you would." Fred told Percy.

"Yeah cause Percy is boring." George said.

"You know at least we don't have to wear our school robes on the ride home. I just went outside and it's burning out there!" Neville said coming in from the portrait hole. Since it was the last day everyone was wearing normal clothes since we get off at King's Cross station which is a muggle train station. Fred and George were wearing matching Beatles shirts, jeans and converse while I was wearing a U2 shirt, jeans, and blank converse as well. Percy though... was being boring and wore jeans, sneakers, and a white polo.

"Do we leave our trunks here?" Colin asked pulling his own trunk down the stairs.

"No we bring them down to the Great Hall." Fred said.

"Ugh! Mine is so heavy." Colin said and made a pout face. Everyone laughed at him and we all walked down to the Great Hall for something to eat. On the way down Colin's trunk burst open and things were falling down the stairs making people trip and fall.

"Nice job Creevy." Draco said walking past as we tried to pick up his books that fell to the main floor.

"Shut it you or I'll stick one of these books up your-"

"Oliver, I don't think Colin would ever want to use that book again if you do that. I'm pretty sure he needs that book too for his second year." Fred said and grabbed the book from Oliver. Draco sneered and started to walk away when Oliver took out his wand and shot a jinx at Draco's trunk causing it to open and books, clothes, quills, and parchment flew out and into the Great Hall. Flint came up from the dungeons carrying his trunk wearing a grim look.

"Still had to take your NEWTS huh?" Percy asked him.

"Course I did. I'm going to work in the Ministry for sports." Flint said and set his trunk down in the Slytherin pile.

"We'll meet again." Percy said. Flint looked at him and shook his head.

"Maybe have a couple more bets Weasley." Flint said and he walked into the Great Hall went to help Draco grab his books.

"You know ever since just last week he's been nice." Oliver said.

"That's cause he took his NEWTS." Fred said.

"Or cause he didn't have to worry about the Slytherins getting attack by that monster." Colin piped out.

"That too." Fred said.

When we got into the Great Hall I was attacked by Seamus.

"Were wearing the same shirts!" Seamus said and showed off his U2 shirt.

"We all knew you liked U2 man. You wouldn't shut up about them. Their a muggle band!" Dean shouted at him.

"Hey you watch a muggle sport. I can like a muggle band. Besides I'm a half blood." Seamus said to Dean.

"Soccer is the best sport around!"

"In your dreams." Ron said and sat down next to him.

"Your just mad that you've never seen a game of soccer in your life."

"Why would I? Muggle sports are boring."

"Soccer isn't boring!"

"They kick a stupid ball up and down the field!"

"They try and shoot it into a net!"

"Wow what fun."

"Baseball is boring." Seamus said taking a seat next to Dean.

"You got that right." Dean said.

"I only saw one muggle sport." Ron said grabbing the butter.

"Oh yeah I remember dad took us to see it." Fred said.

"What was it?" Seamus asked.

"Hockey." Fred said and grinned.

"Best muggle sport ever." Fred, Ron, Seamus, and George said together.

"Please it's the same thing as soccer." Dean said.

"Well they also knock people into glass walls and fight. Soccer doesn't do that." Ron told Dean.

"I've seen a game of hockey before." I told everyone.

"Look out! Aeris learns her fighting moves by watching hockey!" Seamus said and everyone laughed.

"I saw it when I was in Italy. It was on a thing called a TV." I told them. Ron and Fred dropped their forks and looked very confused. Seamus and Dean laughed.

"What's a... a... TV?" Ron asked.

"Dummy it's a muggle form of entertainment." Seamus said.

"Yeah they sit on the couch and watch it. It shows news, movies, shows, and cooking shows too." Dean said.

"That's crazy." Fred said.

"Yeah sounds like magic." George said.

"Well magical people don't own one unless they marry a muggle person." Dean said.

"Let's tell dad to buy one." Ron said. Fred and George nodded their head in agreement and we finished eating breakfast in silence.

"Were just going to sit in the hallway again like last year?" Fred asked.

"Course! Besides you didn't read the paper this morning." Seamus said and tossed Fred the Daily Prophet.

"Why would I? The paper tells lies mostly." Fred said and scanned the cover.

"Go to page six." Seamus told him.

We were all in the small hallway in the Gryffindor train car heading back to King's Cross. The normal gang minus Percy was sitting on the ground drinking Butterbeer. Fred flipped to page six and cursed under his breath. There on the cover was a picture of us Colin took when we were in the common room.

_**HOGWARTS GREATEST COUPLE OF THE YEAR?**_

_This year was not only hectic but also romantic at Hogwarts. The star of famedom Aeris Evans and her best pal Fred Weasley were caught by camera man Colin Creevy acting like love birds. Are they together? The answer is yes. They became a couple on September 9th giving the Gryffindors another chance to shine._

_"Aeris and Fred are always together. I love them together. He's all goofy and funny and Aeris Miss. Don't mess with me or I'll kick you butt! It's a perfect couple!" Colin Creevy (1st year) reported. He wasn't the only person who thought they were a good match. Seamus Finnigan (2nd year) thinks their couple of the year while Aeris's own brother Harry Potter (2nd year) finds them a cute couple as well. _

_"I have no problem with them being together. They were made to be with each other." Lockhart told Prophet giving us his famous smile. _

_Does everyone like these two together? Seems so except the Slytherin students but they hate all Gryffindors so who really cares about what they say? I find them to be the best couple in Hogwarts! _

"Seamus you even talked to Rita?" Fred said and threw the paper back at him.

"Well she wrote to me for answers." Seamus said.

"Hey you know this is kinda boring just sitting here doing nothing." Dean sighed.

"We should sing a song!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I know the perfect one!" I said.

"Of course you do." Dean said. I sat in the middle of the hall and looked at everyone.

"Anyone know the song Uncharted?" I asked.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Lavender screamed.

"Give out a beat Finnigan!" George said. Seamus started to pat on the wall behind him.

_Aeris:_

_No words, My tears won't make any room for more,_

_And it don't hurt, like anything I've ever felt before, this is_

_No Broken heart,_

_No familiar scars,_

_This territory goes Uncharted..._

_Lavender:_

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I_

_Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me_

_Now, too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold_

_And I want it uncharted_

_Everyone:_

_Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

"Kick it!" Dean shouted.

_Everyone:_

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around, _

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted_

_Aeris: La la la la-a-a-a_

_Lavender: Oh-h-h_

_Fred:_

_Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay_

_In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm_

_So lonely, Never knew how much I didn't know,_

_Oh, everything is uncharted._

_Everyone:_

_I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

_I'm going down, _

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, foolproof ideas, so don't as me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted_

_Dean:_

_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart._

_Seamus:_

_Love to watch the colors fade._

_George:_

_They may not make sense._

_Oliver and Lee: _

_But they sure as hell made me._

_Ron: _

_I won't go as a passenger, no._

_Hermione: _

_Waiting for the road to be laid_

_Harry:_

_Though I may be going down_

_Ginny: _

_I'm taking flame over burning out_

_Colin:_

_Compare, where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere_

_Everyone:_

_I'm going down,_

_Follow me if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_Oh-h!_

_I'm going down!_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted!_

"WHOOO!" Seamus screamed and took a gulp of his butterbeer.

"Were awesome." Fred said. After our little song we all had lunch in the lunch car where we all fell asleep for a little bit as well.

"A half hour until the train arrives at King Cross!" The little witch squeaked. I woke up and found out I slept on Fred's shoulder. Great first his chest now his shoulder?

"Aeris and Fred sitting in a tree-"

I threw my one of Lockhart's books Hermione had at Seamus.

"Shut up Seamus." Ron said. After that we all piled into the Gryffindor car and George threw another firecracker in the Slytherin car. We all tried to fit into one compartment but everyone was squished.

"WEASLEY!" Draco said slamming his fist on the door.

"Malfoy!" Fred said.

"Get out here and fight like a man!" Draco said.

"Sorry Malfoy. I don't punch girls." Fred said and everyone exploded with laughter.

"WEASLEY!" Draco screamed.

"Should I take care of him?" Oliver asked. Fred moved aside and Oliver stepped out. He came back a few minutes later.

"So?" George asked him.

"Well I made Crabbe's face prettier." Oliver said.

"Aw that's great news for him! He'll be so happy!" Fred said. We all sat in the hallway again and made plans about having a get together a week before school started again at Fred's house.

"Alright! I'll write to everyone!" Fred said as the train stopped. Fred grabbed my hand and we all walked off of the train and found our trunks.

"Well I'll see you all soon!" Hermione shouted and walked over to her parents.

"It was a fun year!" Lavender said and went over to her parents.

"Everyone write to everyone!" Colin said and gave hugs to everyone before running to his parents and his little brother.

"Fred, George. We better hang out this summer." Lee said sternly.

"Diagon Alley again?" Fred asked.

"Write to me when your going." Lee said and winked. "See ya Aeris!" Lee hugged me and walked over to his mom and dad.

"Hey Harry see you soon I bet!" Ron shouted. Harry waved goodbye and was swallowed up by the large crowd of people.

"Well we should be heading to mum and dad." Ron said. He grabbed his trunk and walked over to a plump women who hugged him.

"Fred you better practice. Gryffindor will win the Quidditch cup!" Oliver said and shook Fred and George's hand before he left to find his parents. After goodbye hugs from George and Ginny I was left with Fred. Fred scratched his head.

"Remember about the opera and write okay?" Fred asked.

"I'll write everyday." I said and winked. We hugged.

"I love you." Fred whispered in my ear. I knew from a distance I could see Draco watching us.

"Love you too." I told him back. Fred ruffled my hair and walked over to his family.

"You know I might just might like Fred." A voice said. I smiled and turn to see Tom smiling with his hands behind his back.

"If you don't I'll kick you." I told him. We both walked over to the Malfoy family. Mr. Malfoy was wearing a cloak but I could see the Mickey Mouse t shirt he was wearing.

"You must have had a crazy school year." Lucius said looking over at Fred.

"Oh please Lucius. I like them together!" Mrs. Malfoy said and slapped his arm.

"You know my son looks cute with her too-"

"DAD!" Draco groaned.

"I was just saying." Lucius said.

"It's too bad they can't see me. Lucius seems like a troublemaker like me." Tom said.

"Well should we be going?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Lucius grabbed my trunk and we walked through the wall to the muggle's King Cross Station.

"Does Disney World have chocolate chip cookies?" Lucius asked.

"I'm pretty sure. They also have chocolate cake in the France section in Epcot." Draco said.

"Lucius you had enough cookies for one year." Mrs. Malfoy said. We walked into the sunshine and got into a cab that took us to a place called a airport.

"What is this place?" Draco asked giving his trunk to his dad who transformed it into a suitcase.

"We have additional clothing for you two." Mrs. Malfoy said and gave her suitcases to a muggle who was putting stickers and pieces of paper on suitcases.

"Where too?" The man said.

"Orlando, Florida." Mrs. Malfoy said. The man took all the suitcases and we walked inside the airport which was pretty busy. Lucius gasped and pointed to a machine that carried people through a hallway. The best part was the people weren't walking. The machine was transporting them.

"Can we go on it?" Lucius asked. Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes and let Lucius and Draco ride the walk machine thing three times.

"I'll come back to this place just to go on that!" Lucius said as we walked into the food cafe where we ate at this place called McDonald's. Mr. Malfoy looked at his chicken nuggets like he never seen them before.

"Dad dip them in the sweet and sour sauce." Draco said and dipped his chicken nuggets in the sauce. Mr. Malfoy dipped his chicken nugget in the sauce and put the whole chicken nugget in his mouth.

"Amazing! This is the best chicken I've ever tasted!" Mr. Malfoy said and ate the rest of his nuggets. Mrs. Malfoy later bought sundaes from McDonald's which Mr. Malfoy thought was the best ice cream he ever had. He asked if he could have a happy meal but Mrs. Malfoy yelled at him that he was too old for that. After a hour of waiting in the waiting room we finally got in the plane where Mrs. Malfoy bought the first class seats. We sat in a strange room where I looked out the window to see the night sky and the airport lights were flashing in the sky. Mr. Malfoy looked at the menu while Draco and I watched a movie as the plane took off.

"This is cool." Draco said as we watched a movie called The Wizard of Oz.

"Those munchkins freak me out." Mr. Malfoy said looking over his menu. Draco changed the channel to finally find a movie called the Godfather.

"Whoa what are those?" Draco pointed at a metal thing one of the people were hold in the movie.

"Those are guns Draco." Lucius said.

"Can I have one?"

"No! Those are used to kill people!" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I laid back in my seat and thought about what happened this year.

"Dad look a McDonald's commercial." Draco said and pointed at the TV.

"AH! NARCISSA WE HAVE TO GO AND GET THOSE CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Lucius shouted.

After this year I knew that life was going to start getting harder. I have Fred, Draco, and now Tom as my protectors . Yes this year was a pretty good year.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" A flight attendant asked. Lucius ordered cokes for everyone.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Lucius said after he had a sip of his coke.

I took out a piece of paper and started to write a letter to Fred.

"Writing a letter to your boyfriend?" Tom asked sitting in the empty seat next to me. I nodded my head.

"I'll deliver it. I can do that did you know that?" Tom asked. I finished writing the letter and put the letter on the edge on the table so Tom could grab it without anyone seeing a floating a letter in midair.

"I'll just put it on his desk. He'll find it when he gets up. I'm pretty sure he'll think Lynn delivered it." Tom said and vanished with the letter. I sat back and thought about how much I truly do love Fred. I couldn't wait for the Opera. Disney World comes first and I knew Lucius and Draco were looking forward to it. Draco was my best friend. I knew that we will always be best friends. Fred? Well I love him! I know we'll be together for awhile. You can bet on that! I also knew Draco was going to stay in my life as well. Maybe I'll marry him... Oh I shouldn't be thinking about marriage I'm just 12! Still... Fred and Draco were my close friends. Will one of them be the man I marry?

"Miss? Can you bring over a plate of chocolate chip cookies?" Lucius asked.

_End of Book 2_

_Draco:_

_Wait... This needs some credits so it'll be like a cool movie._

_Fred:_

_CREDITS AND MUSIC_

_Lee:_

_KICK IT!_

_Draco:_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Lee:_

_Find out what were we're made of_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_Everyone:_

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there and I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends_

_Are suppose to do, oh yeah, ooh, ohh_

_Fred:_

_If your tossing and your turning and just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_Oliver:_

_And if your forget_ _how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will remind you_

_Colin: _

_Find out what we're made of_

_Seamus:_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_Dean:_

_You can count on me like_

_Fred:_

_One_

_Lee:_

_Two_

_Lucius:_

_THREE!_

_Dean:_

_And I'll be there_

_Draco:_

_And I know when I need it_

_Oliver:_

_I can count on you like_

_Fred:_

_Four_

_Lee: _

_Three_

_Lucius:_

_TWO!_

_Oliver: _

_And you'll be there_

_Seamus:_

_'cause that's what friends _

_Are suppose to do, oh yeah_

_Dean: _

_Ooh ohh_

_Lee and Fred:_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Draco:_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_Fred: _

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_Dean:_

_You can count on me like_

_Lee: _

_One_

_Fred: _

_Two_

_Lucius:_

_THREE_

_Oliver:_

_I'll be there_

_Seamus: _

_And I know when I need it _

_Draco: _

_I can count on you like_

_Lee: _

_Four_

_Fred:_

_Three_

_Lucius:_

_TWO!_

_Oliver: _

_And You'll be there _

_Dean:_

_'Cause that's what friends _

_Are suppose to do, oh yea  
><em>

_Lee and Fred:_

_Ooh, Ohh_

_Everyone:_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

_Coming Soon!_

_Aeris Evans and the Memory of Tom Riddle  
><em>

_Until then_

_Eat chocolate chips cookies and McDonalds _

_From Lucius_

_Watch a game of soccer_

_From Dean_

_Take pictures!_

_From Colin_

_Set of firecrackers!_

_With love from Fred and George_

_Practice Quidditch_

_From Oliver_

_Think about ways of killing McGonagall_

_I mean causing McGonagall to miss a full year of school_

_From Lee_

_Study!_

_From Hermione and Percy_

_Eat Chocolate Frogs!_

_From Ron, Neville, and Seamus_

_Kick Potter's butt_

_Love Draco_

_Just be yourself!_

_From Harry and Aeris_


	19. Chapter 19: Bonus Part II The Soundtrack

Bonus Part II

_Aeris Evans and Slytherin's Snake_

The Soundtrack

Hey guys! Lavender here. I first want to thank you all for reading the series so far! Great Success! It's great you guys you guys are accepting Aeris Evans as a character that fits in. ^-^ Anyway we want to celebrate the end of Book 2 with a soundtrack! Now their is a few problems... One the soundtrack won't play on the Aeris Evans website which is sad because you want to listen to them right? Well of course we always have a backup plan. Lee Jordan is going to post videos on YouTube showing the soundtrack! How cool is that? Not only that but you can also download the music right off the Aeris Evans website.

.com/site/aerisevans/downloads

(You gotta copy and paste the URL)

Cool right? Uh it gets better. Aeris and I are going to post the soundtrack list here too.

WARNING: WE DON'T OWN THESE SONGS NOR MAKE THEM. TALENTED MUSICIANS DID. Please do you think Draco can play the piano that well?

All Songs have been renamed but in the download list their real names are posted so that's why Aeris put down the number they show up. All songs are mp3 or mp4 so you can put them on your iPod.

All Music Comes from:

_Kaleb Nation _

_Adrienne Frailey_

_Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core_

_Final Fantasy VII_

_Two Cellos_

We give all credit to the composers and hope they love that their piece or pieces of music was featured in our soundtrack. ^-^ ENJOY!

1. A New School Year Begins  
>2. Seeing Everyone Again<br>3. Aeris in the Greenhouse (Aeris's Theme)  
>4. Hermione's Theme<br>5. The Fight In The Quidditch Stadium  
>6. Lavender's Theme<br>7. A New Love Begins  
>8. Malfoy and Flint<br>9. A Truce  
>10. Moaning Myrtle<br>11. Searching For Clues  
>12. Lee Jordan's Theme<br>13. Viva La Vida (Cello Version)  
>14. Seamus's Theme<br>15. The Scarf  
>16. Christmas With Fred<br>17. The Valentines  
>18. The Diary<br>19. Tom Riddle  
>20. With Or Without You (Cello Version)<br>21. The Truth About Tom Riddle  
>22. Hermione Is Petrified<br>23. Telling Percy About Tom  
>24. Ginny Kidnapped<br>25. Fred and Aeris Follow Harry and Ron  
>26. Ginny's Lullaby<br>27. Tom Apologizes  
>28. Last Words<br>29. The Locket and Seeing Tom Again (Aeris's Theme)  
>30. Fred Meets Lily<br>31. Fred and Aeris's Love Theme  
>32. Fred's Theme<br>33. Where The Streets Have No Name (Cello Version)-Percy's Theme

You know Aeris I bet the readers have no idea when these songs pop up in the story. Should we explain?

Sure Lavender why not?

1. A New School Year Begins

Okay so you know how most movies start with a fade then have a over look of a city? Well pretend this song is playing and you get a overlook of London then when the climax of the song starts pretend you see the title Aeris Evans and Slytherin's Snake! Simple right? The song ends when you see the Malfoy house from the front.

2. Seeing Everyone Again

So this song is played kinda through the train scenes throughout the whole movie. Like when you see the whole gang when they see each other after a long summer and in the end when their all together having fun on the train ride back.

3. Aeris In The Greenhouse (Aeris's Theme)

I bet you know what this song reminds you of. Aeris from Final Fantasy 7! Yep! I thought Aeris Evan's theme should be this too. DEAL. Anyway this song is played a lot throughout the book. When Gryffindor was re potting Mandrakes in the Greenhouse or Fred and Aeris taking a stroll around the lake. It's also played during some dinner scenes except the night of the Quidditch stadium fight.

4. Hermione's Theme

This sweet piano lullaby is perfect for Hermione. It's played when Hermione talked to Aeris about Draco in the bathroom and the common room. It was also played when Dean and Aeris were in the courtyard picking up papers and other things the Pixies threw out the window during the Defense Against The Dark Arts Class.

5. The Fight In The Quidditch Stadium

The title pretty much tells when it's played. It has a fast upbeat with two cellos playing. How cool is that?

6. Lavender's Theme

My theme isn't played as much in this book but it does play a lot in the books to come. The only time it's played is when everyone is asleep in the common room after the fight. I'm the last one to fall asleep so I look around at everyone who is asleep. Aw Fred and Aeris! . SO CUTE!

7. A New Love Begins

This one also isn't played as much. It's only played when Fred and Aeris are by the lake. You know when Fred asks her out (Aw!).

8. Malfoy and Flint

So I guess this played when Malfoy and Flint are talking about Aeris during the Halloween feast. You'll hear the melody a lot during the book.

9. A Truce

So remember when Aeris, Fred, and Malfoy are in the courtyard? This is when this is played. I love this song with the violin! .

10. Moaning Myrtle

Whenever you see Moaning Myrtle you'll think of this song okay? It's sad like how she is all the time. Don't cry though. The sad songs haven't come up yet!

11. Searching For Clues

For one thing this is only played once. There is a scene that didn't make the cut in the book. When Fred, Aeris, and Malfoy went to the library after Aeris met Moaning Myrtle for the first time. They went there to pick out books about monsters that could be in the chamber of secrets. So this played when their looking through books.

12. Lee Jordan's Theme

Ah! This song matches him perfectly! Okay so it's kinda played during any happy moment at school. Example the first time you hear it when Aeris first sees Lee on the train or when Lee and Aeris are getting ready for the Quidditch match. Don't worry you'll hear it again soon in other books. ^-^ Just remember Happy scenes=Lee's Theme playing.

13. Viva La Vida (Cello Version)

So really this isn't played much. Only once when Harry finds out he can talk to snakes.

14. Seamus's Theme

So another few scenes that were cut from the book was when Seamus made fun of Fred. Just imagine this playing whenever Seamus would always make fun of Fred. This song is happy like Lee's. It's also played during the snowball fight when Gryffindor pounded Slytherin.

15. The Scarf

Again the title pretty much tells when it's played. It's a beautiful piece of music that shows the beauty of the scarf Aeris got from Malfoy.

16. Christmas With Fred

This song starts when Fred and Aeris step into Professor McGonagall's room on Christmas so Fred can give Aeris his gift. It's got a Christmas touch!

17. The Valentines

So okay this song doesn't really match the mood but it's a pretty song so DEAL. You can hear it after Aeris hears her Valentines from the winged angel.

18. The Diary

It's a music box melody! So you can hear it when Aeris is writing in the diary to Tom Riddle. It's got a happy little tune but is also mysterious like a night time dance with the person you love. Something a ballerina will dace to.

19. Tom Riddle

This is a pretty eerie tune but Tom is eerie right? Remember when Aeris first met Tom when he looked human? Well this plays then.

20. With Or Without You (Cello Version)

This song is played when the second year kids are picking out their classes for their 3rd year. It was made by famous by U2 and two cellists made a cello remix which is just beautiful. :)

21. The Truth About Tom Riddle

When Malfoy tells Aeris who Tom was this is played. It's also played when Aeris tells Fred about what Malfoy said and their plans to get that diary back from Harry.

22. Hermione Is Petrified

At first this is a pretty serious song but as you listen to it it'll get sadder because Hermione was attacked by the snake!

23. Telling Percy About Tom

When Aeris shows the scar she got from Tom to Percy this plays. She tells him about how she needs to get the diary back before Harry becomes dangerous. Like he gets possessed by Tom.

24. Ginny Kidnapped

This is a pretty sad song when all the teachers and Aeris hear about Ginny being taken into the chamber. It's the same melody as most of the songs but it's slower and sadder.

25. Fred and Aeris Follow Ron and Harry

So this played when Aeris and Fred walk down to the girls bathroom after Harry and Ron left to go see Lockhart. They suspected that Harry and Ron would go with Lockhart so they walk to the girl's bathroom and send word to Malfoy to meet them there.

26. Ginny's Lullaby

This is a pretty sad lullaby. It's played when Malfoy jinxes Ron and knocks him out. It's also played when Fred sees his little sister laying by the chamber unconscious. You'll be hearing this song in later books so don't worry! It's a pretty lullaby that won't go to waste.

27. Tom Apologizes

This is another sad song on the piano when Tom tells Aeris he's changed. Don't cry during it -_-

28. Last Words

Another pretty song played by the piano. You'll hear this when Tom says goodbye to Aeris before Harry "Kills" him.

29. The Locket (Aeris's Theme)

Look Aeris theme in piano version! This is played twice in this book. When Dumbledore tells Aeris about the locket, and when she's talking to Malfoy and Fred at the Hospital. Finally when she sees Tom Riddle again who didn't actually die. He was sneaky and hid a piece of paper from his diary that was never stabbed by Harry in Aeris's locket. So Tom Riddle the good memory lives on.

30. Fred Meets Lily

So when Fred meets Lily it's a strange song. It starts when Fred finds himself laying in the tall grass. It almost matches Lily's theme from the last Harry Potter movie. It's a kinda sad song so feel free to cry. It truly is one of my favorite from this soundtrack.

31. Fred and Aeris's Love Theme

THE BEST LOVE THEME YOU WILL EVER LISTEN TO EVER! It's so romantic. It's played twice. When Fred gets back from meeting Lily and Aeris fell asleep on him. Then it's played when Aeris and Fred say goodbye after they get off the train. FYI another song that will return to future books. :)

32. Fred's Theme

This is played when Aeris is saying goodbye to the gang. It's a very pretty melody that you'll love. The end of the song is also played when Tom delivers the letter Aeris wrote to Fred. Again you'll hear this again in the future.

33. Where The Streets Have No Name (Cello Version)-Percy's Theme

This is played right before the end of the book. So pretend you see the whole gang and even Flint with their families as Aeris is talking about how her school year went. The song ends just before Mr. Malfoy asks about the cookies. Another U2 song that redid in Cello form! It's great!

Songs That Most Likely Will Appear Again:

1. A New School Year Begins  
>3. Aeris in the Greenhouse (Aeris's Theme)<br>4. Hermione's Theme  
>6. Lavender's Theme<br>8. Malfoy and Flint  
>10. Moaning Myrtle<br>12. Lee Jordan's Theme  
>14. Seamus's Theme<br>16. Christmas With Fred  
>18. The Diary<br>19. Tom Riddle  
>20. With Or Without You (Cello Version)<br>26. Ginny's Lullaby  
>27. Tom Apologizes<br>28. Last Words  
>29. The Locket and Seeing Tom Again (Aeris's Theme)<br>30. Fred Meets Lily  
>31. Fred and Aeris's Love Theme<br>32. Fred's Theme  
>33. Where The Streets Have No Name (Cello Version)-Percy's Theme<p>

The YouTube link will be posted on the website as soon as Lee uploads it. So check back soon to see the video.

End of Bonus Part II

THE AERIS EVANS WEBSITE!

.com/site/aerisevans/home


	20. Chapter I: Kingdom of Sora Preview

_From many requests we finally set out the next preview of the beloved story: Kingdom of Sora. The truth behind the killings and who the Darkness really is. Take out a box of tissues because this chapter is sure to make tears fall dear reader.  
><em>

_May the Goddess Protect You  
><em>

_Rufus  
><em>

_Chapter 1_

_The Kingdom of Sora, Anitioch_

_11 years ago_

"Cake… The Queen is worried about cake, Arthur?" Rufus asked chuckling at the King of Sora. King Arthur was a younger look man with bright green eyes and short brown hair. It seemed like every day the king wore red or black which were the official colors of Sora.

"Rufus you know just as well as I do that she wants this to be perfect. Michael is second in command if anything happens to us. Though you remember to keep your word correct?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. I would protect your children to the best of my ability. I'm sure Charles and William here will do the same." Rufus asked looking at the other two guards who were stuffing their faces with cake from the King's sweet table. William and Charles both looked much younger with William having a grayish color hair and Charles with brown hair.

"I'll protect the little demons." William said grabbing a slice of cake and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Your Highness, should we let the townspeople through the gate now?" A maid asked Arthur.

"Actually not yet. William, Charles we're going for a walk." Arthur said getting up from his golden throne. Charles looked up and picked his sword up from the table.

"Your cloak, Arthur." Rufus said handing Arthur his cloak.

"Your Highness the ceremony starts in less than an hour!" The maid said in a panic voice.

"Don't worry yourself. We'll be back before it starts. I would like to see how the town celebrates my son becoming a prince!" Arthur said before walking down the glass hallway with his friends. The guards bowed as the king walked past them and out the large oak double doors. Just before Arthur could put his hood over his head the priest walked past him and stopped.

"Your highness?" The priest asked.

"Ah Rupert! I'm just going out for a stroll with the guys before the ceremony." Arthur said covering his face with the hood.

"Your Highness, don't you think that's a little odd? Come we'll talk about the problems going on in Gen. You're about to take over that place in less than a week." Rupert said trying to pull Arthur back into the castle.

"Actually Rupert I rather go visit my people first." Arthur said sternly and walked away leaving the priest open mouth. Arthur and his friends walked down the dirt path and into the garden where Rufus pushed a bolder over and walked through a hole in the wall. Once everyone was outside of the castle Arthur walked past the large crowd of people who were smiling and cheering as they waited for the gate to open so they could watch Rupert make his son Michael a prince. Arthur noticed many people were from Gen and Nala, the cities that bordered his kingdom.

"Remind me to have another kid one day." Arthur said whispering to Rufus.

"Arthur, it's bad enough you have two." Rufus said as they made their way into the city. Around them stood high gleaming towers and window shops full of signs saying congrats to the King and Queen and Long Live the Prince! Since most places were closed so people could watch Michael, Arthur walked into the main square where many people were crowding a group of band players playing a new type of music that Arthur never heard.

"Pardon us." William said to the crowd. Everyone turned and looked at the guys.

"Hey let them through its Rufus!" A guy growled at the small crowd. People moved aside and the man who shouted stood in the middle and raised his arms.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Steven. How's the wife coming along?" Rufus asked. Steven pushed his brown hair out of the way and smiled.

"She's in that crowd by the gate with her sister. Their saving me a spot." Steven said shaking hands with William and Charles but looked suspicious at Arthur who was hiding his face still under his hood.

"So the wife must be boring you to death huh?" Steven asked Arthur.

"Only Steven will find out who you are, buddy." Charles said slapping Arthur's shoulder.

"Too many people keep asking me stupid questions up there." Arthur said in a whisper.

"Hey it's better here. These guys are from the desert. They call this music African. It's pretty cool if you ask me. Here I'll show you." Steven said and nodded his head to a darker looking man. At once the group started to play slapping drums or playing whatever else they had that Arthur didn't know. Then they started singing in a language Arthur didn't know! Arthur smiled and clapped his hands to the rhythm. Once they ended the crowd clapped for them and Arthur moved forward.

"Very nice. Where did you all come from?" Arthur asked.

"The desert. There are a couple of small villages there that sing and dance all day long." The drummer said.

"Well now I know where to visit next when I go out of town." Arthur said. The drummer looked at him confused.

"Our villages are not as grand as this is. We have no skyscrapers or stores with expensive clothes. We have small houses and inns not hotels. Our villages are small but that is the way we like it. It is our religion to live in small houses and dance all day." The drummer said. Arthur chuckled and threw off his hood. The crowd behind him gasped.

"Just because you don't have building s that don't touch the sky or clothes that cost millions of dollars my family and I would love to visit your village." Arthur said and bowed. The crowd cheered behind him and bowed as Arthur shook the drummer's hand.

"It would bring our village great honor if your family would visit us, Your Highness." The drummer said and bowed.

"I hope you won't mind if my fellow friends here will come along too. This is Sir Rufus my trusted guard and protector of my children, Princess Aria Swan Alstina and Michael Robin Alstina. This is Sir William and finally Sir Charles. They also protect my family if anything happens to me." Arthur said as the drummer shook hands with the knights.

"May the gods of the skies bring you safety for your children." The drummer said.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked him.

"Kahini. I'm the leader of my tribe and the holy one." Kahini said bowing.

"Don't bow! If you are the leader of your tribe that makes you a king to me!" Arthur said shaking Kahini's hand.

"I did not realize though that today was the day the sun would shine so brightly. Whatever for?" Kahini asked looking up at the skies.

"My son is becoming a prince today. The Goddess is smiling upon us for she is excited that another Alstina is becoming royal. We are very close to the Goddess and this is her thanks to us. She blesses us with a sunny day for my son's ceremony." Arthur said putting a fist to his heart.

"I did not come here to bring good news though. You see danger comes to this place. Very bad danger because villages around us have been destroyed and nobody lived from these attacks to tell us what is destroying our people." Kahini said looking upset. Arthur gulped and shook his head.

"I might know what you are speaking of Kahini. Follow us and I will tell you." Arthur said waving to his people and flashed one of his famous smiles.

"My people! This is Kahini! He is the leader of his tribe and a friend of Sora. This man has traveled very far to visit Sora and with that let us welcome him to our kingdom!" Arthur shouted. The crowd of people that grew immensely cheered as Kahini bowed and waved his drum around.

"I feel that it is a great honor to be here and I bless this place with happiness for the coming celebration!" Kahini said as the crowd cheered and moved aside to let Arthur through. Once Arthur, Kahini and the knights reached the Iron Gate the Priest was there waiting for them not looking the least bit happy. The knights at the gate opened the gate and let Arthur and the others in.

"What made you think you could sneak off just before the ceremony?" Rupert asked angrily as they walked through the courtyard.

"If I didn't go I wouldn't have meet this man here." Arthur said looking over at Kahini. Rupert growled.

"Who is this man? Arthur this is no time for sympathy against the homeless. Your son is about to become a prince!" Rupert said angrily making the guards by the oak door jump out of the way.

"He is not homeless! He is the leader of his tribe in the desert and brings us grave news." Arthur shouted at Rupert.

"Arthur… What is the matter?" Sarah asked as Arthur stepped into the throne room and slumped into his chair.

"Daddy!" Princess Aria said running to her father and hugging his leg.

"Hello honey. Sarah this is Kahini the leader of a tribe in the desert." Arthur said picking up his daughter and smiled.

"Hello I'm Sarah, Arthur's wife." Sarah said shaking Kahini's hand.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here!" Rupert asked impatiently.

"Yes please Arthur whatever is the matter?" Sarah asked.

"Kahini said danger is heading this way. I'm pretty sure it's Maleagant up to no good again." Arthur sighed.

"NO THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Rupert shouted.

"How can it not? He's been known to destroy villages and cities and leave no survivors. Kahini told me villages are being destroyed and nobody has lived to tell who did it." Arthur said.

"He is telling the truth. I have been told by the Gods of the Sky that evil is among us again. He plans to destroy all major kingdoms and take over the universe." Kahini said.

"Should we warn Maybeth? She should be able to help us if they plan to attack?" William asked.

"Maybeth is the Queen of the Stars correct?" Kahini asked. "I have seen her in mortal danger. She has lost something very important to her by this evil among us." Sarah gasped and held Michael tightly to her.

"Her son Amadeus. That's the only thing she has left. She couldn't have!" Sarah cried.

"Now now your highness. She couldn't have lost Amadeus because we would have known by now if she did." Rupert said trying to comfort Sarah.

"What's wrong with Amadeus daddy?" Aria asked her father.

"I don't know honey." Arthur said looking at Rupert.

"We should cancel this and prepare the army. I'll warn the mayor of Nala and Gen right away." Rufus said running out of the throne room.

"We can't cancel this. We waited too long for this and we have no time left. If we don't bless Michael now the Goddess won't accept him as prince and curse our kingdom!" Rupert shouted.

"He's right. Let's bless him quickly and prepare our army for Maleagant. If he's in charge of these attacks then we all know he'll be here to silt out throats." Arthur said.

"What about the children? We can't keep them here." Rupert said. Arthur thought for a moment until Aria hugged him.

"Daddy… Something bad is about to happen isn't it?" Aria asked him. Arthur looked at his daughter and pulled her curly brown hair out of her face.

"I surly hope not." Arthur said.

"I will pray to the gods to send protection to this place." Kahini said before he dropped his head and started to pray.

"William tell the guards to open the door. Charlie warn the army and prepare for battle and brin your wife and Aidan in here for safety at once. Rupert take Michael and Aria and let them welcome the people." Arthur said giving Aria to Rupert.

"Don't be long, Arthur." Rupert said before walking away holding both Michael and Aria's hands and Kahini followed them quietly behind.

"Do Da!" Michael said happily to his father. Arthur smiled and waved goodbye to Michael.

"Where is the sword, Sarah?" Arthur asked as soon as Rupert was out of earshot.

"I'll go get it." Sarah said standing up.

"No need too. I grabbed it before coming back here." Rufus said stepping into the room holding a silver case and a helmet. Sarah grabbed the case and opened it in her lap. She pulled out a silver sword that glittered in the light. The handle was pure gold and had the symbol of the goddess which was the heart with four lines on the inside to connect a four leaf clover. A charm dangled off the handle in which Sarah grabbed it and held it in her hand. It was the symbol of Hope which was a Celtic knot and in the middle was a small blue orb that gleamed.

"Rufus you must promise us something." Sarah said still looking at the charm. Rufus looked up and watched as Arthur grabbed Sarah's shoulder as tears dripped down her face.

"I will promise you anything, Sarah." Rufus said.

"Protect them, Rufus. Protect our children. Remember what the Goddess told us. They are our only hope for this regime of terror to end." Sarah said crying. Rufus bowed his head.

"I will." Rufus said.

"One more thing, Rufus." Arthur said. Rufus looked up. "I want you to be a protector. Guard them with your life and make sure they are old enough before you tell them exactly what they are. The Goddess has blessed them with a very powerful gift and it is her last hope to destroy Maleagant."

"I will be their protector." Rufus said bowing. Arthur stood up and so did Sarah. Sarah took out her wand and grabbed Rufus's hand.

"Rufus do you swear to protect Princess Aria Swan Alstina and Prince Michael Robin Alstina? For the goddess needs them for her final plan to destroy the darkness and bring peace to the universe." Sarah said pointing her wand at Rufus's hand.

"I swear." Rufus said looking at his hand as Sarah started to burn the Goddess' symbol on his hand.

"Do you swear to keep the Kingdom of Sora holy for the Goddess because this is where she once ruled?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to protect the city of Nala or the city of Gen for those places are also a part of the Goddess' holy land?"

"I swear."

"Finally, Do you swear to keep the sword of courage and any other valuable items that the Goddess needs in the future safe? Will you give the sword to the right person when the time is right?"

"I swear."

"Breaking this bond with the goddess will not only destroy the last bit of hope the Goddess has but will also destroy you and your soul." Sarah said pulling her wand away from Rufus's hand and she hid it in her gown.

"Don't break it Rufus. The universe depends on you and the children." Arthur said.

"I will not fail the Goddess or you two." Rufus said hiding his hand in his glove.

"Our lives are ending quickly Rufus." Sarah said holding the sword in her hand. "The Goddess chose us to help her and now our life here ends now. Now it's time for your children to carry on the plan."

"I understand, Sarah." Rufus said. Arthur handed Rufus a scroll.

"You, William, and Charles will take them to Nala and live there. I have heard you have a friend there so hide them with her. William will be the head of the army and you will become second in command. Make sure Aria and Michael keep low profiles and whatever happens they can't know about this plan until Aria is old enough." Arthur said. The castle's chimes sounded off as the crowd outside started to cheer.

"Gwen will protect them." Rufus whispered. Sarah looked over at Arthur and he gave a small smile.

"Let's enjoy the last hours of our lives, Sarah." Arthur said holding Sarah's hand as they walked out of the throne room, past the glass hallway and into the room where Rupert was standing by the balcony looking angry yet sad. His face was a hint of red which meant he was probably crying a while ago.

"They look so happy." Rupert said as they watched Aria and Michael wave happily at the crowd below them. A tear fell down Arthur's face and he walked up the step and outside next to his children. The sun was shining brightly on the castle as people below were smiling and clapping as Arthur waved his hand. Sarah stood next to him smiling and waving, holding Aria.

"Mommy they love us!" Aria said happily.

"They sure do honey." Sarah said.

"Love! Love!" Michael giggled. Arthur turned around to see Rufus with Charlie and William and Kahini talking in low whispers. Rupert walked onto the balcony and the crowd grew silent as he raised his staff.

"Today we welcome another Alstina into the royal family as a prince!" Rupert said. The millions of people below cheered as Rupert waved his staff. "Michael Robin Alstina here who turned one a week ago is finally old enough to earn his blessings from the Goddess and become a royal blood." Rupert grabbed Michael whispered a prayer before sprinkling him with sparkling water.

"Goddess! A new royal blood asks for your blessings! Come let us pray!" Rupert shouted and everyone bowed their heads and prayed. Above the clouds in the sky moved over and shined a beam of light at the castle.

"The goddess has accepted and gives Michael Robin Alstina her blessings!" Rupert said raising his staff.

The crowd below burst into cheers as Rupert lifted Michael high into the air. Aria clapped and cheered at Michael who was smiling and laughing. The beam of light from the sun shined down on the Alstina children and the crowds below began to bow before them.

"Long live Prince Michael!" Rupert shouted.

"Long live Prince Michael!" The crowds below repeated. Arthur and Sarah smiled as they watched their kids hug each other. Rufus came over to Arthur and looked out by the mountains in the horizon.

"He's coming." Rufus said pointing at the horizon. Arthur looked up and saw that at the top of the mountains a dark cloud was slowly coming.

"Get these people out of here. NOW." Arthur said. Kahini walked up onto the balcony and saw the cloud coming.

"That's the evil that has been destroying the villages in the desert." Kahini said to Arthur. Rupert looked and gasped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to warn you that a terrible storm is approaching the Kingdom. Please quickly make your way to any transportation and hide safely in any of the bordering cities. We are sorry for the short delay but this storm is quickly growing stronger. Again please make your way to any buses, cars, or trams where they will take you to a neighboring city." Rufus shouted through Rupert's microphone. It was no use though since someone at the top of the castle looked out an saw the dark cloud coming.

"MALEAGANT'S COMING! HIS ARMY IS APPROACHING THE KINGDOM! EVERYBODY RUN!" Someone from the top of the castle screamed. Everyone turned and saw the cloud coming.

"MALEAGANT!"

"THE DARKNESS IS BACK!"

"RUN!"

The crowd let out ear piercing screams as they ran through the gate and into the streets trying to find somewhere to hide or a place out of here. Anyone with broomsticks or magic flew off in the direction of Nala or Gen. Pretty soon people with flying cars, dragons, or anything else that could fly were gone. The skies were filled with screaming people trying to flee from the Kingdom. Arthur turned and walked out of the balcony room. In the hallways people were panicking trying to hide anything valuable.

"QUIET!" Arthur shouted as soon as he entered the throne room. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Anyone who can perform magic will stay in the castle. Knights will come outside with me. Archers will guard the windows and kill anything that tries to come through the windows. Everyone else will leave. Now GO." Arthur shouted and everyone who wasn't an archer or magic folk left. Arthur turned to the others behind him.

"Rufus, you go with Sarah, Rupert, Kahini, and the kids and hide in Sarah's room. William and Charlie you'll come with me and help hold off Maleagant as long as possible." Arthur said. He walked over to Sarah and his kids. Michael looked up at him and started to cry.

"What is the matter, Michael?" Arthur asked him picking him up and holding him. Michael sniffed.

"Bad man. Do Da he gonna come and hurt us." Michael sniffed.

"Michael I'm going to tell you something. No matter what happens to me or your mother you have the blessing of the Goddess. She will protect you." Arthur said hugging Michael.

"Love you Do Da." Michael said hugging his father crying.

"I love you too son."

"Me too, Daddy!" Aria said as Arthur picked her up too.

"I love both of you. You are my special angels." Arthur said hugging both his kids and looking at Sarah. He put his kids back on the ground and looked at his wife.

"I love you." Sarah said hugging Arthur and kissing him.

"You know I loved you before you even noticed me." Arthur said. Sarah burst into tears and hugged him. She picked up Aria and Arthur picked up Michael and together they had one last family hug.

"We better hurry, Arthur. The cloud is just a couple miles away." Charlie said giving his wife and his son a hug. Arthur gave Michael to Sarah and looked over at Rufus.

"Remember." Arthur said.

"I always will." Rufus said. Arthur grabbed his gold helmet and his sword and looked out to see the cloud coming closer and closer. He looked back at Sarah as a tear feel from his face.

"See you soon." Sarah said. Arthur smiled and put the gold helmet on his head and walked out with Charlie and William.

"Are you sure this will keep us safe?" Charlie's wife asked holding her son's hand.

"Laurel this place is the safest in the whole castle. There are so many spells cast in here this place could be the only thing left from this battle." Sarah whispered to Laurel as she quickly ran around the room closing the windows and pulling the curtains over them.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Aidan told his mother.

"Honey not now." Laurel said helping Sarah close the windows.

"Did Charlie tell you?" Sarah asked. Laurel stopped and looked at Sarah.

"He did. He doesn't know it's my time to go either. Aidan is taking my place." Laurel said.

"The Goddess would be proud of you." Sarah said.

"Mommy, Michael is hungry!" Aria said. Sarah took a couple of cakes from her fireplace room and handed them to the kids.

"Whatever happens keep these three safe, Rufus. I sense strong energy from the Goddess inside of them." Kahini said watching the kids eat the cakes. Rufus looked up at Kahini.

"The Goddess told me to protect them as well." Rufus said.

"Your Goddess gave us food during the drought we had many years ago. I pray thanks to her every night."

"We respect your gods as well. They are the reason why we have the sun and the stars." Rufus said.

"And Maybeth!" Aidan said.

"And Maybeth, yes." Rufus said.

"The Queen of the Stars knows what is happening. She has sent troops to help but I fear this will not help. They are after these three here." Kahini said looking at the three kids. Sarah looked up from her sword at Kahini.

"He's here for them?" Sarah asked.

"The gods have told me he seeks the blood of these three. He knows the Goddess gave them gifts and he wants them." Kahini said.

"If anything we keep them in here." Laurel said. Sarah looked over at Aria and felt her locket.

"My daughter has the greatest gift from the Goddess. Although she won't be able to use without Aidan or Michael she needs the most protection." Sarah said.

"Your locket, Sarah. Your mother's charm is inside it." Laurel said. Just then the castle shook making the chandelier above Rupert tinkle.

"He's here." Rufus said. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Is that our cue?" Laurel asked him.

"Almost. Sarah gives the official cue." Rufus said. He looked over at Sarah who was sitting in a chair watching Aria who was hugging Michael.

"Aria come here will you?" Sarah asked. Aria looked over at her mother and sat on her lap. "I have something important to give you. You remember this right?" Sarah showed her the gold locket.

"Grandma's necklace!" Aria said.

"That's right. I want you to have it from now on. I don't need this anymore but you do." Sarah said unhooking the chain from her neck and hooked it around Aria's neck.

"But Mommy, Grandma gave you that so she could protect you." Aria said.

"Grandma told me though when it was time to give you the locket. I think the time has come. Grandma is going to protect you from now on." Sarah said giving Aria a hug.

"I will keep this safe with me, Mommy." Aria said holding onto the locket.

"I love you, honey." Sarah said and grabbed Michael also and gave them a hug.

"Mommy!" Michael said as Sarah placed both of them next to Aidan and grabbed her sword from the dresser.

"Mommy has to go. Mommy loves both of you." She said before Rufus opened the door and Sarah, Laurel, and Rufus walked out and closed the door again.

"Mommy!" Michael said and cried as Aidan hugged him. Aria looked at the locket her mother gave her and then at Kahini.

"You can talk to the Goddess can't you?" Aria asked him.

"Not your Goddess but I can talk to my gods." Kahini told her. Aria looked back at the locket then showed the locket to Kahini.

"What does your gods tell you about this?" Aria asked him. Kahini looked at the locket then closed his eyes.

"They say… It brings great power to you. It protects anyone who wears it." Kahini said.

"What do they want me to do?" Aria asked him.

"They want you to stay protected!" Rupert shouted angrily.

"Yes they do, Aria." Kahini said.

"No… No I feel like I have to do something. I have to protect Mommy!" Aria said running to her mother's dresser and pulling out her mother's wand. She quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Aria no!" Rupert said but it was too late. Aria ran down the hallway and out of sight.

"Sissy!" Michael called to his sister. Aidan quickly got up and ran after Aria.

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid conversations to the gods." Rupert shouted angrily at Kahini as he quickly shut the door.

"You're not going after them?" Kahini asked looking confused.

"No… The Goddess told me not to. She said they'll be safe." Rupert said quietly. There was a knock on the door and both of them looked up.

"That must be Rufus." Kahini said. Rupert stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Aria? Aria where are you?" Aidan asked before he got pulled behind an armor suit.

"Shhh! You want to get us killed?" Aria hissed at him.

"Sorry."

"Come on we have to get to the throne room." Aria said and they took off in a jog dodging broken glass and ripped up carpet. They reached the hallway that lead to the main staircase. Aria walked slowly opening doors to make sure nobody was hiding.

"Princess?" Somebody coughed. Aria looked in a room to see a maid on the ground covering her arm with her hand.

"Lady Carolina! What happened?" Aria asked her quickly running to her side.

"The shadows. They cut up my arm and cut off my leg. I'm going to die." Lady Carolina said softly.

"No! You won't die. I have Mommy's wand. I can help you!"

"No, Aria. I don't want help. The Goddess wants me at her palace now. It's time for me to go."

"No I want to help you!"

"Aria listen to me. You too Aidan. You have been chosen by the Goddess herself to stop destroy the Darkness. It is up to you two to finish them off. I believe in you. We all believe in you." Lady Carolina said. Aria looked at her as Lady Carolina started taking deeper breaths. She grabbed Lady Carolina's hand and held it.

"I will destroy them." Aria said.

"You will, Aria. I love you Aria." Lady Carolina said before closing her eyes and taking her last breath.

"Aria… Aria we have to go! Something is outside." Aidan said looking out the door.

"Your death shall be avenged." Aria said quietly. She stood up and saw a shadowy figure trying to walk up the steps to her mother's bedroom.

"My father gave me a gun. He said those things are killed using this." Aidan said taking the gun out and shot the shadow. He fell off the staircase and vanished into smoke before he even hit the floor.

"We better find mommy fast." Aria said grabbing Aidan's hand and pulling him down the hallway to the main staircase. Aidan and Aria stood mouth open at the horror before them. The walls that were once a glittering gold were painted with a crimson red. A chief at the very top of the wall was hung there motionless.

"That's not paint." Aidan said shaking.

"It's blood…" Aria said. They quickly ran down the stairs over any other corpses and stopped just before walking into the glass hallway. There the glass was stained with the crimson red and filled with dead knights, maids, and cooks. Aria took a step into the hallway with her mother's wand out. Aidan pointed the gun in front of him making sure no shadows would pop out. They walked past a wounded knight who Aria healed quickly using her mother's wand.

"Thank you, Princess. Please though hide quickly! They are looking for you and your brother." The knight said.

"Well they can't kill me when I have this." Aria said holding the locket in her free hand. The knight picked up his sword and gave Aidan the rest of his silver bullets to him.

"You'll need this to protect her. I have faith in you." The knight said and left. They followed him into the throne room and saw it was a battlefield in there with knights fighting the shadows and maids and cooks fighting people in black and had red eyes. Around were corpses from both sides and blood on the walls and floors. Aria and Aidan quickly hid behind Arthur's throne. She scanned the room looking for her mother until she spotted her mother fighting a man in black with cold dark red eyes. Her dress was ripped and Aria could tell her mother gathered scratched on her arms and legs.

"Where is she?" The man asked Sarah angrily.

"I'm never telling you where they are." Sarah shouted. She slashed her sword through the man's arm and he screamed in pain.

"Isn't that?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah… Maleagant." Aria said watching her mother battle the man who ruled the Darkness.

"Where's my mother?" Aidan asked looking around. He stopped and looked to see her lying lifeless near Sarah and Maleagant.

"Mom…" Aidan said and cried softly. Aria hugged him as he wept silently.

"We have to get out of here. He'll kill us if he finds out where're here." Aidan said to Aria grabbing her hand. Aria looked down at the locket then back up at Aidan.

"No. He can't kill us if we're protected." Aria said.

"But we're not! Rufus or my dad isn't here. The Goddess or Maybeth can't help either." Aidan said. Aria unhooked the locket and hooked it so it was around both of their necks.

"Now he can't hurt either of us. My grandma is protecting us and we need to protect my mommy." Aria said showing him her wand. Aidan took his gun out and looked at Sarah.

"She knows we're here." Aidan said.

"How?"

"Look." Aidan pointed and Aria saw Sarah battling Maleagant but she was looking at them. Maleagant slashed Sarah with his sword and she yelped in pain as another scratch formed on her arm.

"You are nothing, Sarah Alstina. Your kids will die just like you will." Maleagant said before stabbing Sarah through the stomach with his sword. Aria let out a silent scream as she watched her mother slam onto the marble floor dropping her sword. Maleagant laughed and kicked Sarah's sword out of reach for her.

"Nothing." Maleagant said. Aidan pointed his gun at Maleagant and squinted his eyes.

"For you, mother." Aidan said before firing a bullet at Maleagant. The bullet hit Maleagant square through his own stomach and into another shadow that was in front of him. Maleagant dropped his own sword and looked down to see his own black blood drip out of him.

"Your highness!" A black cloaked figure shouted. He grabbed ahold of Maleagant before he could fall onto the floor next to Sarah.

"We… We go… Now." Maleagant said before grabbing his sword and letting the cloak man throw some sort of dust on him and they both vanished. The shadows in the throne room went out the large broken window to the courtyard where Aria and Aidan heard swords clashing and screaming.

"Mommy!" Aria shouted before rushing to her mother. Aidan followed her quickly.

"Aria…" Sarah said softly as Aria grabbed her hand.

"Mommy please don't leave me. Lady Carolina already died in my arms and I don't want you to either." Aria said.

"Watch out!" Aidan said and shot a shadow that was right behind Aria. The thin turned into black smoke and then ash.

"Thank you, Aidan. Aria, it is my time. The Goddess said it is my time to go and be with her."

"No mommy it isn't."

"Yes, honey, it is. I know that you will do many great things. I will watch over you from above."

"Mommy please don't leave me!" Aria cried. Sarah smiled weakly and pushed a curl out of Aria's face.

"You are so beautiful. I love you honey. Protect your brother, Aria. You two are my last hope." Sarah said and she took her last breath and left Aria and Aidan to cry.

"MOMMY! NO MOMMY COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE!" Aria shouted.

"Aria no!" Aidan said grabbing her. Aria hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Aidan helped Aria stand up and they looked out the broken window and saw Rufus and William battling a man that looked like Maleagant. Aidan looked back at Sarah and his mother and cried.

"Aidan… Your father…" Aria said and pointed at his father by a rosebush bleeding. He was crying and holding someone. Someone with a golden helmet. Aria turned and grabbed her mother's sword and walked down the hallway to the entrance hall. She kept looking out the broken windows trying to see if she could see the person Charlie was holding. She walked out the oak doors that were broken in half. Aidan went right in front of her and pointed his gun at a shadow that looked like he was feeding off a corpse. He shot the shadow and it turned into ash. Aria quickly hid behind the bushes and ran over to Charlie.

"Aria?" Charlie asked as soon as he saw her fix the wound in his leg. Aidan looked at Rufus battling the man.

"Dad who is that?" Aidan asked.

"Maleagant's brother. Aria I'm so sorry but…" Charlie said and moved his arm over to show that he was her father. "He tried to hold Maleagant as long as he could but Maleagant stabbed him and he… He's gone. He's gone!" Charlie said and cried. Aria cried next to Charlie holding her father's helmet.

"Maleagant killed my mother too." Aria said looking at her father.

"Aria?" Rufus asked looking at her knocking the man onto the ground. The man looked up and grinned.

"So? You're the daughter? Pretty stupid to be out when my brother and I are looking for you." The guy said tossing Rufus aside and slamming William against the wall.

"Kids get behind me." Charlie said holding his sword.

"Stand aside worthless." The man said.

"Over my dead body."

"We can make arrangements then." The man said raising his sword.

"NO! Aria said holding the locket in front of Charlie. The locket blasted a white light at the man and he stumbled backwards screaming in pain. Aidan held out his gun and shot the man in the arm and then the leg. Black blood started painting the grass as he fell and let out an ear piercing scream.

"You… You brats! You'll die for this!" The man said standing up and running after them with his sword held high ready to strike.

"Kids run!" William said.

"Not this time." Aria said holding her mother's sword in front of her. The sword sparkled and gleamed.

"Aidan get back!" Charlie shouted. Aidan stepped back and watched in horror as the man tried striking Aria but her sword was blocking his every move.

"The Goddess…" Aidan said.

"It's the Goddess!" Rufus shouted.

"No… This is my fight!" The man said jumping back looking angry.

"You face me you face her." Aria said looking sternly at him.

"You're just a seven year old brat!" The guy said.

"A seven year old with the Goddess protecting me!" Aria shouted. She slashed the man in the arm and jumped back. He tried slashing her but the sword blocked him and Aria's locket let out another blast of light. He jumped back and blocked another one of Aria's slashes.

"I will not lose to a brat. I will kill her even if the Goddess is on her side." The man said blocking more slashes. He tried to slashes a couple more times until she slashed him in the arm. The sword slashed him again and his own sword went flying into the air and Rufus caught it.

"The heart is the key, Aria." The Goddess told her.

"The heart is the key…" Aria whispered. She looked at the sword then at the man and knew what to do. She ran at him full speed and stabbed him right in his heart. He cried out in pain and Aria felt the sword go hot then cold. She could hear and feel the man's dead heart beating again and let go of the sword. Rufus grabbed her and they both fell backwards and watched as the man that Aria just killed turn into ash and Aria could feel the Goddess' breath as she blew the ashes away from her, away from the kingdom.

Rufus walked back into the castle alone looking for any survivors that hid during the battle. He walked into the throne room and saw Laurel and Sarah's body in the middle of the room. He walked over and kneeled by them.

"Please Goddess' make sure their happy in your palace." Rufus prayed. He felt wind coming from the broken stain glass window and saw Sarah and Laurel's dresses move.

"They are happy." The wind told Rufus. Silently Sarah's dress changed to a white dress with a light blue bottom that sparkled without the light hitting it. Sarah's hair changed back into her auburn curly hair and her crown appeared. Her face went back to the normal color and he cheeks and lips grew the rosy color. Laurel's hair was fixed to her original blond color and her dress changed to white with a green bottom that also sparkled. Rufus wept and put a rose on top of each of them. Around him the blood was vanishing and the corpses were left of no trace of blood. The stain glass window repaired itself shining a small beam of light into the glass hallway where the blood was gone and the corpses were left without a trace of blood as well.

"Michael." Rufus whispered. He ran through the glass hallway, up the main staircase where the dead were now gone.

"Oh Goddess please let him be alive still." Rufus said. He ran up to the top floor and through the hallway and smashed open the door where he saw the room was a mess. There was a giant hole in the wall that overlooked the courtyard. On the floor was Sarah's jewelry and clothes. Rufus walked in and saw the priest lying on the bed with a sword stuck right through his heart. The Goddess must have cleaned up all the blood for there wasn't any. Rufus saw the crib Michael normally slept in tipped over and smashed. Rufus prayed before pulling the blankets out of the way and saw. Under the crib he saw a child's arm and next to it was a vile with a shiny blue mixture. He threw the crib out of the way and saw Michael's small body lifeless. His eyes were big and bloodshot. Rufus picked up his body and screamed. He hugged him close and cried.

"OH GODDESS WHY? WHY DID A CHILD HAVE TO DIE THIS WAY? A CHILD WHO WAS JUST BLESSED BY YOU! GODDESS! I FAILED YOU!" Rufus screamed. The wind blew through again and changed Michael's outfit to small white robes and his eyelids closed so slowly.

"You have not failed. This is only the beginning of a new chapter." He heard the Goddess say from right behind him.

The next day was the worse Rufus or anyone else has ever had to live through. Not only did the Darkness kill mostly everyone in the castle but close to a million people in the city died. When Rufus and Aria helped the wounded they walked around the destroyed city and saw that the Goddess not only made the blood of the dead vanish but the corpses vanished as well. People cried as the Goddess left only red roses and a name by the flower to show where the person died. They walked to what was left of the main square and saw more roses there than anywhere else in the city. Today though they were going to put the Priest, Charlie's wife, Lady Carolina, and the royal family into the River of Life.

"Look at them…" William said looking over at Charlie and Aidan who were crying near the river. He looked over at Aria who was holding a blue, scarlet, purple, and gold rose.

"I wonder where Kahini went to. We didn't find his body or a rose." William said looking over at Aria as well.

"He must have been taken away. He was unknown to them. They never saw a leader like him." Rufus said.

"Normally they kill everyone though not take as prisoner." William said. Looking behind him at the castle that was in the horizon. Even from far away he saw the tower where Michael was killed. The tower that was completely destroyed.

"Rufus… Is it my fault that Michael died?" Aria asked him hugging his leg. He knelt down beside her and gave her a hug.

"It isn't your fault. What you did yesterday was very brave of you. You killed a man that killed many people. For that the Goddess thanks you." Rufus said. He looked from across the river at the people holding candles that were crying. People from all over the world came to see the funeral of the King and Queen. There were so many people that the newscasters have to show this on TV for people to see and any wizards that were left made bleachers and sitting areas for the people in the back. All in all almost every person in the galaxy whether they were watching it on TV or they were actually here were paying respect to the King and Queen of Sora. This funeral by request though was going to be silent except for a few prayers and the Pope's prayers. Rufus turned again to see the Pope walk through the Iron Gate and bowed to Aria.

"Shall we begin?" The Pope asked. Rufus nodded his head and the Pope turned and waved his hand to the guard. He walked forward slowly with six soldiers behind him carrying Rupert's body. Rupert was in white robes that didn't sparkle like Sarah's dress but it still meant he was safe with the Goddess. The soldiers carried his body slowly to the River of Life. They slowly lowered his body do his robes were touching the water. The Pope softly said prayed and sprinkled water on Rupert before he gave the signal to release him. The soldiers one by one let go of Rupert's body and slowly his body floated on the river for a second before it sank and his body vanished into the river. The next group of soldiers carried in Laurel's body. Rufus noticed that she was still wearing the same gown that the Goddess gave her yesterday. Slowly they carried her body into the river and Aidan and Charlie followed them into the river. Aidan put a bouquet of flowers into his mother's hands and moved back as the Pope said a prayer and threw water onto Laurel. Slowly the soldiers let go of Laurel and her body also floated a second until she sunk into the river and both Aidan and Charlie cried as they walked out of the river and stood next to Aria and Rufus. Aidan hugged Aria as Aria cried for Aidan. The next body was Lady Carolina and since Rufus didn't find her she was wearing another gown that was probably from the Goddess. Lady Carolina's was white with a deep scarlet color on the bottom. They carried her body in the river and Aria walked in and placed the scarlet rose into Lady Carolina's filled bouquet of roses. Aria said a quick prayer and kissed Lady Carolina's cheek before walking out of the river and watched as the Pope prayed and threw water on her. Lady Carolina's body sunk into the river and Aria started to cry once she saw her father's body come.

"Hey let's release him." William asked making his way into the river with Charlie, Aria, and Rufus behind him. The soldiers place the King onto the river and let the knights hold him and they quietly walked away. Arthur was wearing white robes that looked just liked Michael's that Rufus saw yesterday. He watched as Aria placed a gold rose in his hands and kissed him on the cheek before the Pope said his prayer and threw water on him. Rufus nodded at the others and slowly let go of his best friend. The King of Sora.

"Long live the king of Sora. Long live the king of Sora." The crowd chanted mournfully. Rufus watched as Sarah's body was next. This time many people from the crowd started to cry and one little girl hugged her mother and dropped her small puppy dog. The soldiers carried her body into the river and let the knights and Aria hold her and slowly they exited the water. Aria placed a purple flower in her mother's bouquet of flowers and also kissed her on the cheek and said a small prayer. The Pope threw water on her and slowly Rufus let go of Sarah and watched her vanish into the river.

"Long the Queen of Sora. Long live the Queen of Sora." The crowd chanted mournfully sadly. Finally the last and most difficult body to put to rest was coming. The crowd burst into tears as one soldier came in carrying Michael's body. He handed Michael to Aria who slowly carried him into the river and gave him to Rufus.

"These are for you. I remembered blue and green are your favorite colors so I found them. You're in a better place. I love you little brother." Aria said kissing his cheek and took him from Rufus. The Pope, trying not to cry, said his prayer and threw water on Michael gave the ok for Aria to let go. She looked down at Michael and then up at the sky and slowly she let go of her brother. He floated on the water longer than anyone else and then slowly he sunk to the bottom.

"Lon live the Prince of Sora. Long live the Prince of Sora." The crowd said then cried.

"Rest in Peace." The Pope said and prayed one more time before leaving the river and walking through the Iron Gate crying softly. Aria started to cry with Aidan and the knights watched as the crowd left after saying their prayers.

"Come you two. We leave tonight." William said. Rufus picked up Aria and held her.

_That night Aria, Aidan, and the knights left Sora and fled to Nala where Gwen and later on her son Tristan lived. Now this is where our story begins dear reader. _

_The Kingdom of Sora Book I: Darkness Returns_


End file.
